Book 1: New Family
by SatanIsMyOneAMBootycall
Summary: Jet has a 14 year old sister Alia. When she finds what Jet is up to will she stay with him or travel with the Avatar. And whats is Alia hiding.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer I don't not own Avatar The Last Airbender. The only thing I own is my OC Alia. Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to the sound of screams outside my window. I jumped out of bed and looked out. Fire was everywhere. I ran to my brothers' room to wake him up. <em>

" _Huh? What is it Alia"_

" _Jet wake up there's fire outside"_

"_What!"_

_He jumped out of bed and ran to his window. I heard him gasp._

" _We have to leave"_

_Jet and I raced towards our parent's room. They were gone. We looked in the living room next still not there. Then we ran outside. And what I saw was not a pretty sight. Dead bodies everywhere. Men laying on the ground their bodies with blood oozing out from their wounds. _

_Jet told me not to look. It was hard not to, but I tried. We eventually found our parents._

" _MOMMY DADDY!" I yelled running toward them._

" _Jet, take your sister and run into the woods and hide" My father said._

" _No, I'm not going to leave you!" my brother said protesting._

" _Jet go now!" My father was starting to yell and I was starting to get scared._

_Finally Jet took my hand and we started to run. Then he took my behind and alley. I was confused._

" _Stay here, Alia" _

" _Jet where are you going Daddy said go"_

" _I'm going to stay and fight"_

" _Jet no!"_

" _I'll be right back. I promise" And with that he was gone._

_It was only about a minute he was gone that I started running after him. I regret doing that. Without Jet to guide me I had no idea where I was going. I was in a cloud of smoke. It was getting hard to breathe. All I could here was screams around me._

_A few minutes later I saw my friend Sari. I ran over to her._

" _Siri!"_

" _Alia!"_

_We hugged each other for what seemed eternity. For the first time of that night I felt safe._

" _Alia, I'm scared"_

" _Me to. Have you've seen Jet"_

" _No. I can't find my parents either"_

" _I'll help you look"_

_We started look for our family. Then all of a sudden we where knocked over. A man wearing metal armor riding a rhino was standing above us. Then I remembered a story a couple of travelers told the kids. Something to do with men riding rhinos. The Rough Rhinos. _

_I was scared now. The man reached down and grabbed Sari by who shirt collar. Sari was kicking and screaming trying to get out of the mans grasp. It didn't work. Then he moved his hand to her neck. I turned away and Sari screams stopped. I turned back. She was laying on the grown. Dead. He then turned his attention to me. I got up and started to run, he chased after me. He then cornered me. He reached out to grab for me._

" _DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!"_

" _Jet!" I yelled._

_Jet ran with my mom and dad running behind him. The man lit a grenade, then through it at my parents and brother. My Mom drew water from a barrel and froze it in the air. I was in awe. I never knew my Mom was a water bender._

_Then my mother gathered up a bunch of water and threw it at the man, he went flying into the wall and slipping into unconsciousness._

_My parents and Jet ran toward me and we started hugging. I started to cry into my mother's neck. She stroked my hair and reassured me everything was going to be ok._

_My mother took Jet and my hand and we started to run off toward the woods. Then my dad fell to the ground unexpectedly. _

" _Daddy!" I screamed._

_He was laying face down on the ground. An arrow sticking out of his back where his heart would be placed. My mother ran over to him and touched his neck. I could tell by the way her body started shaking he was dead. _

_My mother then turned he attention toward my brother and me. She shook her head. I look at Jet; I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. I was to shocked to do anything. Then the man who shot my dad appeared. He had on face paint and was holding a bow and arrow. He aimed at._

" _No, please. Don't kill my children. Spare them, take me instead."_

_He nodded in agreement. I ran over to Jet and he hugged me tightly. I saw him load the arrow. I could also see the tears coming down my mothers face._

"_Mommy." _

_And with that last word he shot her in the stomach, and then left us standing there. I ran over to her crying my eyes out._

" _Mommy please don't leave me."_

" _Its ok sweetheart. I'll be find. Tell Jet to take you into the forest. Go to the next village and tell them what happened."_

" _I wont leave you!"_

" _Tell Jet I love him. And I love you. Remember who you are, never forget."_

"_Forget what?"_

" _Never forget how much me and your dad loved you and your brother. And not all firebenders are bad."_

" _They destroyed our home!"_

" _Alia, you have waternation and firenation blood in you, also Jet. I love you, Alia"_

" _Mommy! Mommy! Please don't go!"_

_And then she was gone. I had mixed emotions inside of me. I could feel energy building up inside me. I started to scream. I raised my hands in the air and all of the water in the area rose also. _

" _YOU KILLED MY MOM AND DAD!" I screamed so loud things went quiet for a moment._

_I started to waterbend the water from all around. I whipped a few fire nation soldiers. Then I started to firebend. I burned a few of the soldiers. After I was out of energy I realized that what I had done to my village was terrible. Fire was everywhere now._

_I ran over to see Jet with a bewilder look in his eyes. I hugged him tightly. Then a man with a braided beard came up to us. I looked at Jet. I could now see the tears flowing down his face._

" _Jet lets go." I whispered_

_We started to run for the forest. After probably an our of running we settled down for camp._

" _Jet, I'm scared"_

" _I know Alia. Its will be alright as long as we have each other"_

" _What if they come after us"?_

" _I promise I wont let them separate our family anymore"_

_I curled up next to my brother and feel asleep in his arms._

* * *

><p><strong>So ya that was the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Real story takes place in chapter two. Please Review. Be nice. I might except flames. This was also my version of what happened to Jets village. I know it got kinda weird. But I promise it will be better. And also im thinking Alia should have a pet of some sort. What do you think? Please Review. Better summary in the 2<strong>**nd**** chapter. And btw this is my first fanfic. Family is family no matter what. **


	2. The Trouble I get myself into Part 1

**Hello dear reader ('s) If you are reading this then you like my story and want to continue reading it. I like to thank munchydino12 for her review. Thank you very much. I also want to give you the full summary I promised. But before that I would like to say something about updating. I may sometimes not update for a week and a half due to rereading my work, schoolwork and since I'm new to fanfiction I need to figure things out more. Now for that summary I promised you.**

**14-year-old Alia has been through a lot with her brother. From seeing their parents being killed to the firenation wanting their group The Freedom Fighters dead. Jet has never learned to let go of his hatred for the firnation, but Alia has. When she sees that Jet has truly lost his mind will she leave the freedom fighters to join team avatar on their quest to save the world or will she stay with Jet and keep killing firnation soldier?**

**I know what you're thinking it sucked. Told you I sucked at summaries. Anyway now for that stupid disclaimer. **

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender because if I did Alia would be in it. But sadly I do not and the only I could possibly own is Alia and Pan. **

**The chapter takes place 8 years later, if you were wondering.**

I woke up in a gasping breath. The nightmare was still all too real. I touched my face I could feel where my tears fell. Why couldn't I forget about that night? Was it really that painful? I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked outside my window. It was still dark, maybe around midnight.

I crawled out of bed and looked to my left. I saw that Smeller Bee was still asleep. She's gotten use to me screaming and whining in my sleep, but anyone even a room away would wake up.

I walked silently to my makeshift dresser. I pulled out a pair of black pants and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. After I put them on I walked back over to my bed and reached under to pull out a pair of dark brown knee high boots. I pulled them on with ease. They were a little tight. I'll get new ones soon. Next I went to Smeller Bee's and my make up drawer. After applying streaks below my eye and down the center of my forehead, I tied my long hair up into a high ponytail.

As I was walking out of my room a felt something pull at boot. I looked down to see Pan my talking black panther *get it Pan **pan**ther and yes I said talking its my story!* tugging at my boot. Great now I have to deal with her.

" No Pan, go back to bed," I whispered

" Alia you can't go out. It's to late. What if you get caught?"

" Like you said it's late no one will be out "

" But"

" But nothing."

" I'm going to tell Jet."

" Fine be a tattle tale, or you can come and snatch a couple of salmon tuna you want."

" Ok, I'm in. Lets go."

Before w left I made sure I grabbed an empty sack to put our items in. Now was the hard part, getting past Jet's room. I bent down to Pan a whispered to her to climb on my back when she did I slowly crept across the floor. As I past the door I could here Jet snoring, I giggled to myself. When I was almost all the way through I stepped on a plank and it snapped in half. Pan gave out a cry and I covered my mouth preventing me from screaming. After regaining my balance I glanced back at Jets room, he was still snoring.

' Thank Agni ' I thought to myself.

Now I was home free. As we got to the tree Pan jumped off of my back and landed with a soft thud. From there it was pretty easy. While I was running from limb to limb I remembered I forgot something.

" Damn it "

" What is it Alia?"

" I forgot my bow and arrows back at the fort."

" You can just waterbend if w can get into trouble or you could fire..."

" Don't say that word!" I snapped at her.

" Sorry I didn't mean it"

" Its ok, it looks like I will have to use waterbending."

Then we were back to running from tree to tree.

_15 minutes of tree jumping and swinging later…_

I looked down at the small village of Gaipan. It was small, but it still had the items I needed and it was also occupied with Firenation soldiers. I looked up to the sky; it was nearing dawn I better hurry before someone realizes I left.

_Down in the village…_

I was walking down the street looking at the shops, it was weird that they left them wide open, but nobody is there to look after the shops. I kept walking till I saw a shop that had almost everything I needed.

" Hey Pan, I'm going to look in here. You go do your own shopping and try not to get caught."

" Me get caught, you should be worrying about yourself getting caught. "

" I'll be careful I swear on Agni"

" Fine"

And with that she walked away. I turned my attention back to the shop. Browsing through the isles I saw some pretty cool stuff that I would love to have, but then remembered what Jet said to the group one time when we were liberating some items from a town.

***Flashback***

" _Hey! Listen up! Now were going to go into the town and take some supplies. Now remember take what you need, not what you want. Take only the necessities like food, water and a few weapons. Now be careful and don't get caught, cause I don't want to have to save you sorry assess again. Understand." A 13-year-old Jet said._

" _YES SIR!" The Freedom fighters replied_

_I watched as my friends swiftly went into the town to get the items we needed. I turned to look up at my brother._

" _Jet can I please go into town? I promise I'll be careful. Please?"_

" _I'm sorry Alia, but you're not ready yet. "_

" _Yes, I am. I know how to fight; I've been practicing my waterbending. And Longshot has been teaching me how to be an archer!"_

" _Alia calm down. I know you've been training hard, its just your to young, ad I don't want you going in there by yourself."_

" _You can go with me. Then I wont be alone."_

" _You know I have to stay here and watch to see if guards are coming."_

" _Fine."_

***End of Flashback***

I giggled remembering how I disobeyed Jets orders and went into the village. That's when I first saw Pan. I also remembered how I stirred up a whole lot of trouble, because I lost track of time playing with Pan. Jet was so worried.

As I basked in my memories I saw what I was looking for. New boots. I quickly ran over to them. They were perfect. I read the label. They were Rabbit fur. I was so excited. This is what I needed. I looked through the pairs and I finally found a size 6. I put them in to the makeshift bag.

I thought to my self-maybe I should get a messenger bag. I looked around the store more then I finally found it. A nice tan messenger bag, it was big enough to hold a change of cloths. After getting the rest of the items I needed, I went back out into the street. I whistled for Pan, she came running around the corner.

" Hey there Pan. Did you have a good dinner?"

" You bet! The fish here is so good. How 'bout you, did you get everything you needed?"

" Yep, sure did. I even got Jet, Smeller Bee and Longshot something."

" Really what?"

" I got Smeller Bee a new dagger, Longshot 5 new arrows and I got my brother a bracelet (Remember the bracelet, it will be important later on).

We kept talking as we walked; I rounded the corner and bumped into a firenation soldier.

" Watch where your going girl!" He spat.

" Uhhhh…"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, its past curfew. You should no…."

He looked at my face; I could tell he was staring at the streaks of paint. Then his eyes shifted to the bag.

' _Oh shit! ',_ Was the only thing I could think of.

" You're not from here are you…wait a minute, your that girl that attacked one of my men in the forest!"

" You just realized that you hot head?" I said chalengly.

" Alia, I told you it was a bad idea to attack the soldier, and stop making him angry." Pan whispered."

" Why you bitch!"

He reached out to grab for me, but I made a run for it. I kept running I looked to my side to see Pan keeping up. I turned the corner and ran into an alley."

' _Damn it, I'm stuck!'_

I turned around to see the soldier right behind me.

" Ahhh!"

" Gotcha, you little bitch!"

He grabbed my arm in a swift movement, then pinned me the alleys wall. I made a movement of my wrist and tried to do the waterwhip, but I ended up hitting Pan and knocking her out. I tried to do it again, but he pressed my wrists up


	3. The Trouble I get myself into Part 2

The only thing I could do was kick him, so I kicked him where it hurts.

" ARRRHHHHH!"

He crouched over and let go of me. I made a run for it, but didn't get to far. I guess it didn't hurt him that much. Stupid armor. He caught my arm again, then I fell to the ground, I could see him walking towards me. He reached down and grabbed my shirt.

" Oww, you're hurting me!"

" Shut up you bitch! You think this is pain just you wait and see!"

I looked to see Pan still unconscious. There was nothing I could but kick and scream. All of a sudden I had this sense of déjà vu. The way the firenation man was holding me, the way I was trying to get free and how Pan is never able to help me. Where I see this? Then I remembered my dream. The situation I'm in now is the same one I was in when I was six. But this time Jet wont come and save me. Oh how I listened to Pan and just stayed at the fort. Tears started to flow down my face. It couldn't end like this it just couldn't!

" Let go, please!"

" Oh, don't worry I'll let you go once I have my fun."

I went silent. Why was life so cruel? I kept praying to Agni that someone would help me. I looked up to the sky it was about 2:00 a.m. My life was over this was it.

" LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I couldn't believe my eyes it was Jet! More tears, tears of joy flowed down my face.

" Jet! Help me!"

The firenation soldier through me into a pile of crates and took a firebending-fighting stance. I tried to stand, but it was useless I was too weak right now to do anything.

" Give up boy, you cant win this fight."

" For my sister, yes I can!"

Jet drew his hooked swords and rushed at the soldier. About 5 feet away the firebender firebended fire (Wow that's a lot of fire) at Jet, only missing him by an inch.

" Jet be careful!"

I doubt he could here me. Then my eyes wandered over to the subconscious panther lying there on the floor.

" Pan! Pan wake up! Untie me please!"

" Pandora Panther you wake up this instant**!" (I sounded so like my mother right there)**

" Wha.. what? What's going on?"

" Pan snap out of it come here and untie me."

She turned her head my way then looked me up and down. She slowly stood up and stretched. Then she casually walked over to me slowly, oblivious to the battle going on.

" Could you take any longer?"

" Oh. Sorry."

She ran over to me and bit into the rope and broke it.

" Thanks a lot, now lets go kick some serious firenation ass!"

I ran over to jet and got into a waterbending stance. I could see Jet sweating and the soldier scared. I guess it was because Jet looked so furious. We edged closer to him, cornering him into a corner. I was ready for Jet to give the signal, but he never did. All he did was glare at the man; I was guessing he heard what the soldier told me. And if looks could kill, that man would have been dead by now.

I started to attack, but Jet put his hooked sword in my way. I didn't understand, what was wrong? Usually Jet wouldn't hesitate like this to kill one of these firenation bastards.

" Alia, get your stuff and pan, then go back home."

I was shocked. Usually by now we would take there stuff and run off.

" But Jet I.."

" Go!"

I hurried over to where my bag dropped and picked it up. I turned and started to run out of the alley. I rounded the corner of the alley then stopped. Pan came racing a few seconds after.

" What are you doing, Jet said go home."

" Shhh. I'm trying to listen. There must be some reason Jet wanted me to leave."

Pan didn't speak anymore. I listened closely; I could only here the firenation soldier's mumbled voice asking Jet to spear him. Listened closely to what Jet was saying.

" And why should I. Your whole nation has killed thousands of innocent people in this war. You killed the Avatar who was suppose to help us, you killed my parents that were suppose to protect me and my sister and you almost raped then killed my sister. Now tell me what makes me think that I should spare your pethetic life!"

' _What is an Avatar?'_

" The Avatar is still alive and your sister is still alive, please spare me."

" No."

I heard the sound of Jets hooked swords and a short scream of pain from the man, then silence. I peeked my head around the corner jet was standing over the body of the soldier. His head was cut of and lying and inch away from the body.

I was shocked; in all my years I have never seen Jet kill a man. I heard Jets footsteps coming my way. I couldn't do anything I was still bewildered. Jet came around the corner and saw me. I could see the anger in his eyes. I knew what was coming next the yelling of my life.

Instead of yelling at me Jet motioned me to get up and follow him. We walked till we reached the edge of the woods.

" Pan go home, I want to talk with my sister for awhile."

Pan hesitated for second, and then realized it was safe. She ran into the woods and disappeared.

" Jet I.."

" No, Alia. You know the rules, you're not suppose to go anywhere without someone. I don't want you to get hurt"

" I wasn't in any danger."

" If I wasn't there what do you think would've of happened. You would have been raped then killed or sold into slavery. I don't want to lose you."

" I'm know, and I'm sorry. I wont happen again."

" You're forgiven. "

I walked up to him and we hugged.

" So what did you get?" he said like nothing happened.

" I got you, Smeller Bee and Longshot presents. And I got myself a pair of boots, pants, shirt and new bag."

" Cool. So what did you get me?"

" I got you my dearest brother a bracelet."

" A bracelet? Isn't that for girls?"

" Well ya, and its for you to know that I will always love you."

" Thanks, Alia"

As we headed home I still had so many unanswered questions in my head. The most important one was, who is the Avatar. But little did I know, I was going to find out real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 2<strong>**nd**** chapter finished. I know the ending is not really much of a cliffhanger, but this the best I could do. Sorry it took me long to update. I started to write the chapter, and then something came up. Then my computer charger didn't work. Then I got it fixed and so on… Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and I want to say thanks again to munchydino12 for the review it means a lot. I also take anonymous reviews, so review. And the Gaang may appear in the next chapter. It depends on if someone reviews and how long the chapter may be cause I seem to write long chapters. Also yes Pans full name is Pandora, if you were wondering. Oh and I have a question. Is there a word limit for chapters? Well Bye and review, please!**


	4. A Short Day in the Life of Alia

**Hey readers thank you for the reviews nic2mad, Nicky and corpsebridelover249**. **I'm sorry but the Gaang will not be in this chapter, most likely the next. And Sorry for not updating I had a boatload of assignments. Now the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender; I only own Alia and Pan. **

An hour past and Jet and I were still walking through the damn forest. I know the forest like the back of my hand, but I was too tired to keep track of where we were going.

" Jet, are we there yet?"

I knew I sounded like a whiny brat. But wouldn't you after waking up before the sun, and going on a little shopping spree that almost gets you taken by the firenation. I think so.

" Almost, be patient."

I groaned in response. This was taking to long. I felt like I was going to pass out. And I was right. The next thing I knew I was falling to the ground then I saw Jets feet and then my world went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see I was in my room. I sat up and saw Pan asleep on my bed. I could only of guessed that Jet carried me the rest of the way. I looked down; I was still in my clothes I had worn. Then Smeller Bee walked in.<p>

" Hey Alia, your finally awake."

" Ya, hey Bee. What's up? "

" Nothing much. Thanks for the dagger, its great."

" You're welcome."

" Are you hungry. Jet said you would probably be."

" No." I lied. But my stomach gave me away.

" Well, your stomach says yes. C'mon, I think we have some food left over."

I slowly got out of bed and followed Smeller Bee outside. The sunlight blinded me for a moment, and then I regained my vision. We headed toward the makeshift kitchen. I kept saying high to the kids that passed by.

" Bee, where is Jet?"

" Oh ya, in his room. He also needs to talk to you."

" Oh joy." I replied sarcastically.

We soon reached the kitchen. As we walked in I could see there was still a little bit of food left. I walked over to the counter and started to pick up a few fruit. Then I felt fur brush against my leg. I looked down and saw Pan. She looked up me with begging eyes.

I took a piece of meat and gave it to her; she took it in her mouth and trotted off. I walked over to a table and began to eat. I guess Smeller Bee was still hungry cause she started taking some of my food. When it was all gone, we stood up and started walking to Jets room. I was very nervous and scared; I'm not scared of Jet. I'm just scared of what he has to say.

As we approached the door Smeller Bee gave me an uplifting smile before I went in. I smiled back. I pulled back the flap and entered.

"Jet?"

" Hey Alia, its great that you're awake. We need to talk."

I was getting really nervous now. His calm voice was irritating me. What was he going to say?

" Well I'm here now. What do you want to talk about"?

" First I would like a thank you for carrying you home, after you passed out. And second I thought about what happened earlier this morning, and I was treating you like a child."

This was unbelievable; Jet was actually apologizing and realizing that I'm not the helpless 6 years old I was 8 year ago.

" Ya thanks for carrying me home, so what have you been thinking about?"

" Remember the meeting we had last week about a troop of firenation soldier camped out in the woods."

" Ya, what about them."

" Smeller Bee, Longshot, The Duke, Pipsqueak, sneers and I thought of ambushing them tomorrow morning. And I though since you proved that you're somewhat of a good waterbender and fighter that we could use you on this mission."

I couldn't believe it. Jet was taking me on a mission, not the spy mission or liberating food mission. A real mission this was fantastic. I ran over to my brother and knocked him down.

" Oh Jet thank you thank you thank you! This means a lot to me!"

" You're welcome. Now I suggest that you practice your skills. We will be leaving at the break of dawn tomorrow. So you better be ready."

" I will. I wont let you down!"

" Ok, but can you get off of me please?"

" Oh right, sorry. Also can we bring Pan?"

" Sure."

I hugged him once more. Then ran out of his room and into Bee.

" Wow now! You must be in a good mood. What did he say?"

" I'm going on a mission with you guys tomorrow!"

" That's great."

" I'm going to practice waterbending. Bye!"

Before she could reply I was running down the halls screaming and shouting I was going on a mission.

(Smeller Bee's Pov.)

I saw Alia go in. I hope what ever Jet had to talk to her about was good. I was sitting there when I heard shouting and something fall to the floor. Got worried, I didn't know what happened. The shouting continued even this close I couldn't make it out.

Then it went quiet. I walked up to the door. Wrong move. Alia came running out and tackled me. She started explaining that she was going to go on the mission tomorrow. I was happy for her. Even though I was younger Jet was letting her participate in this.

" I'm going to practice my waterbending. Bye!" she said excitedly.

Before I could say bye she ran off screaming and shouting. I laughed to myself and shook my head. What a crazy girl she is. I got up and walked into Jets room.

" Hey Jet. Alia just told me what you told her."

" Ya, I know."

" It was very nice of you to do that."

" I just hope I did the right thing."

" You did, she is happy. Well I have to go now."

" Ok, tell the rest of the guys Alia is tagging along tomorrow."

" Ok, that's if they didn't here hear shout it first."

I walked out of Jets room smiling to myself. Tomorrow will be awesome.

(Alia Pov.)

I was standing near the river practicing my waterbending. I tried to do the water whip, but I kept whipping myself. It wasn't fair the only thing I could do was lift it up and twirl it around me.

I decided to give up and go back home. It was getting dark anyway.

I walked into my room and plopped down onto the bed. I looked over to see Bee sleeping. Pan came up to me and nuzzled into my chest. She was so warm. I pulled the blanket closer to my body and snuggled my head into the pillow. I thought about tomorrow.

It was going to be a good day. Just going to take out a few firenation soldiers that's all. Nothing out of the ordinary. I fell asleep dreaming about tomorrow; totally oblivious to whom I was going to meet.

**That's all, folks. Tune in soon to see how Alias first real mission will go, and who will be the special person/people she meets. If you can guess who, then I'll give you 3 cookies and a glass of milk. Next chapter might be up bye tomorrow or Friday. Sometime in between then. It will be easier to write because all I have to do is follow the show from now on. Hope you enjoyed and remember Review. It makes me a happy girl and I might update faster.**


	5. Finally the Main Characters

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

I hit the floor with a thud; I looked up to see Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee hovering over me.

" What the hell is wrong with you two!"?

" Shhh. We were calling your name, but you wouldn't wake up. So Pipsqueak decided we should pull you out of bed." Bee said causally.

I rolled my eyes and they helped me up from the floor. I told Pipsqueak to turn around while I get changed. After I was done I walked over to the corner of the room and picked up my bow and arrows.

I told him he could look now. We started to walk out when I remembered Pan. I saw her looking at me and I whistled for her to come along.

" Thanks for remembering." She hissed.

I rolled my eyes once more. And walked out of the room. Moments later she jumped on and curled her tail around my neck.

* * *

><p>We met up with Jet a few minutes later. I ran up to him. He looked me up and down, then smiled.<p>

" Are you ready for this? Its ok if you back out now, I wont be mad." He said.

" Jet, I was born for this. If I back out now I may never be able to do this again."

He smiled and hugged be. Pan hissed because she was being squished. Jet scratched behind her ear. Then we started to walk again.

* * *

><p>We had finally arrived at hour destination an hour later. I looked to the sky it was around 7 in the morning. I looked to Jet who happened to be sitting right beside me.<p>

" Jet, what now?"

" We have to wait."

Great waiting. One of my favorite things to do. Pan walked over and curled herself into my lap. She started to purr. Then she rolled onto her back and meowed softly.

" Oh shut up."

" Jealous." She purred.

I rolled my eyes and continued to look down at the camp.

My stomach growled telling me for the hundredth time it was hungry.

"I know your hungry stomach, but I don't have any food."

The soldiers had come out about half an hour ago, and we still didn't do anything. I asked Jet and he said we needed the right distrsction.

Its not like a distraction is going to come walking out of nowhere. Ohh how wrong I was. I looked down in time to see three kids walk out of the bushes.

One was bald and the other two where wearing blue. I heard the oldest boy yell run, but a firenation soldier blasted fire at the bushes they came through. I could see he was on fire.

I stood up quickly, and I swore I saw the girl waterbend the fire off of him. They quickly got into defense stances. I looked over to Jet, he mouthed wait for it.

Again with the waiting. A few seconds past and I saw Jet signal to Longshot to shot the man who was talking to the three kids. The man went down and I saw and a confused expression on their faces.

The girl pointed up where we were and Jet jumped down, everyone following him. I hesitated, and then jumped after them. I saw Jet take out 6 soldiers already.

'Show off ' I thought to myself.

I started to fight; luckily for me Pan was tacking care of what came up from behind me, so I wouldn't have to worry about anything

I looked over to see the girl waterbending I was astonished. I fought off one more then stopped. The rest of the soldier ran away. Looked to see Jet talking to the water bender.

Jet introduced himself and the Freedom Fighters. Excluding me.

" Ya, don't mind me over here, I'm just imaginary." I blurted out loud.

" Ha, that's my little sister Alia." Jet said.

I saw the little bald kid walk up to pipsqueak and tell him he has a funny name. ' O no, he did not just do that. But surprisingly Pipsqueak just laughed and hit him hard on the back.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the ground near Jet when the water tribe girl, I think her name was Katara walked over and said thanks for saving her and her friends.<p>

" We where waiting to ambush those soldier all morning, we were just waiting for the right distraction. Then you guys just stumbled in." My brother said.

" We were relying on instincts." She said glancing at the water tribe boy who I presumed to be her brother.

" You'll get yourself killed doing that."

The water tribe boy glared and Jet then walked away. I stood up to follow him.

" Hi, My names Alia."

" Ya, hi."

" Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

" I'm Sokka. There happy."

I decided right then and there I didn't like Sokka. I'm to judgmental at times, but he could have been nicer.

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the table eating dinner. I sat near the kid who named I learned was Aang, I also learned he was the Avatar. He explained to me all he knew. I looked up to see Jet giving a speech.<p>

" Today, we struck another blow against the firenation swine."

_Cheering._

He explained he got a special joy when The Duke jumped onto one of the soldiers. The crowed cheered as The Duke jumped on the table enjoying the applause.

" Now the firenation think they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right."

_Booing._

" Or maybe they're dead wrong!"

Jet scared me a little, but I shrugged it off.

Katara told Jet he gave a nice speech, I rolled my eyes. She was too young for my brother. He complimented her on Aang and her bending.

" Are you a waterbender?" I asked.

" Why yes, yes I am." She answered.

" Really me to!"

Ok so I liked two out of the three people I met today. And plus one was the Avatar and the other a waterbender.

" I know a way you and Aang could help in our struggle." Jet blurted in.

But Sokka was quick to stop the conversation. He told Jet that they had to leave tonight.

" Sokka you're, kidding me. I was going to need you on an important mission tomorrow."

That stopped Sokka in his tracks. I looked at him.

" What mission?" Sokka asked.

Jet didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence between all of use. I felt like I needed to break it.

" Well, I'm going to bed. It's getting late anyway." I said.

I smiled at Jet and he smiled back. I saw a hint of jealousy in Kataras eyes.

' Seriously he's my brother'

I thought to my self. I called for Pan and saw her growling at Aangs' flying lemur that I have come to love.

" Pan!" I called.

She turned to look at me, and then trotted over. Jet ordered me and Smeller Bee to show Katara our room. When we got there we didn't fall straight asleep, we talked for a few ours. Then passed out.

**Suckish ending, I know. One day I will make it a cliff hanger! Mwahahaha. Until then, find out what happens next on Book 1: New Family. **

**Peace,Love and Monster Energy!**


	6. I Got Water Whipped by a Bitch!

**Hey what's up my faithful readers? Here's the latest chapter for you. I hope you like it. This one will be exciting, a lot of things you wouldn't have expected, or did you? I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>" But why can't I come, Jet! It's not fair, you're taking that water tribe boy you barley know, but you're not taking me, your only sister!"<p>

" Hey, calm down. I just don't want you coming along."

And with that he hugged me and walked off, Sokka turned around a stuck his tongue out at me. This wasn't fucking fair. I screamed out loud, attracting the attention of a few bystanders, who just so happened to be there when I threw my big girl tantrum.

I was about to say some rude remarks to them about staring at people, then I remembered they were just kids.

I stomped off furious at Jet. I started to wonder until I saw Katara. She was making some sort of hat. I walked over to her and stood there for a few minutes, she didn't notice me, but I noticed she was humming.

Pan came up beside me, probably wondering what I was starring at. She jumped on my shoulder and also stared at Katara.

" What is she doing?" Pan asked me quietly.

" Honestly, I don't know."

I continued to stare at her, watching her make that unusual hat. When I realized I probably looked like a creep to some of the kids pacing by, I spoke up.

" Uh, hey Katara. What you got there?" I asked nervously.

" Oh, hi Alia. I didn't see you there. Well, I'm sort of making this hat for Jet, you see…"

Oh great. From last morning to now, I drew a conclusion that Katara had a crush on Jet. **(Like it wasn't obvious.)** Now I could finally understand why Katara may have been jealous of me in the beginning.

" Ok, so do you want to practice some waterbending?"

Katara has been showing me some moves and I've really gotten the hang of it, but I still need to learn from a master.

" No, I rather finish Jet's hat. "

I was not going to loose this fight. All today I've been losing fights. First it was the won where I wanted to sleep in for five more minutes, and then it was the fight on who would get the last apple at break fast. Lets just say my stomach never ate. And next I can't go on a mission with Jet. Now its miss sassy pants saying that she will not practice water bending with me. Oh hell no, this will not do. I decided to play dirty.

" Well, Jet doesn't usually where hats. Actually I'm very sure Jet hates hats, especially ones made by the water tribe!" I spat at her.

She looked up and stared and me. Then she moved her hand in a way, and then she did the unbelievable. She fucking water whipped me.

I walked away rubbing my head. My last word was to her was. **(Can you guess it)?**

" BITCH!" I screamed as I walked away.

If I knew how to fire bend, I would have burnt her to the ground. I stopped in my tracks. Did I really just think that? I shuddered at the thought. Then a new one came to my mind.

' Why was I able to bend two elements.'

I needed to ask Aang. I looked for him and looked for him. Then I finally found him. I walked over slowly. He was whistling a merry tune.

" Hey Aang. Can I ask you a question?" Asked cautiously.

" Well you already asked one." He said with a grin.

This kid was great. I giggled a little at the young Avatars joke.

" Ok, but seriously I have a question."

" Ok, what is it."

" Well, I can bend two elements. Fire and water. How can I do that?" I asked slowly. Not looking at him

Well…

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA. Cliffhanger. I told you I would do one of those. I'm so evil. Now here is something for Nicky, Yes you should long into your account. And nic2mad. I answered your plea. I updated. But don't always expect me to be this quick. This is like a filer chapter. See how short it is. Well I wrote this chapter while cooking pancakes and singing to Paramore. They are awesome, and don't tell me they aren't or I'll kick your ass all the way to hell and back. I think. I'm not that strong. See you next time on <strong>_**Book 1: New Family.**_ **If any of you could guess why Its called New Family I will be your best friend who life! And plus its kind of of obvious.**

**One more thing, I know I'm probably bugging the heck out of you. I'm really that much of a Jet fan. I just needed him for this story. And I'm going to make Katara all bitchy towards Alia, just cause bitchy Katara equals endless humor. But there will be motherly Katara toward Alia, just like she is towards Toph. And Alia will be somewhat motherly towards Toph. And shit I just gave away a secret. Might as well give the whole story away. So Alia ends up with XXXXXX and Katara is XXXXXXX, then Sokka surprisingly goes to XXXXX to see XXXXX. Ok now I'm done bye!**

_**Peace, Love and Party Rock Anthem!**_


	7. To Believe or Not To Believe?

**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't really know how that can happen. But what nations where your parents from." Aang said.<p>

" My mother is from the northern water tribe, but she and her parents moved to the earth kingdom because they where afraid that the firenation might attack the tribe. And my dad is from the firenation. He met my mom when he was a soldier, fighting in the war. He quit his job to be with my mother. And so they settled in a earth kingdom town and had Jet and me."

" Well then maybe because both your parents are from two different nations, that's how you can double bend. But it still doesn't make any sense."

I couldn't believe it. Not even the Avatar could help me with my problem. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

" Thanks Aang, for tying to help."

" I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

He stood up and gave me a hug.

" Do you know how to fire bend he?" he asked me

I didn't say anything. I just opened my hand and a small flame appeared.

" That's all I know how to do. I don't want to learn anymore then this."

And as if he understood, Aang didn't mention it anymore. We sat by the tree and talked for a while. Then Aang left to go play with The Duke; I also got up to go see some friends.

* * *

><p>I walked up and saw Momo attacking Aang and Sokka sitting on the ground sulking.<p>

' I wonder what's up with him' I thought to myself.

" Hey Sokka, is Jet back?" Katara said hopefully.

" Ya, he is. But we're leaving" Sokka snapped.

I was disappointed. Even is Sokka was a jerk, and Katara was a psychopath who had a thing for my brother. I liked them a lot. I haven't had this much fun in years.

" But I made him this hat." Katara said. Revealing the thing she called a "hat" I couldn't help but snicker to myself.

" Why are you guys leaving?" I asked making myself known.

" Because, Kataras boyfriend and your brother Jet is a thug." He spat at me.

" What?" Katara and me said in unison. **(Vocab word in my class)**

" No he's not." Katara said defending.

" Yes he is, he messed up Katara." Sokka said.

I couldn't believe Sokka was talking about my brother this way while I was standing here. I couldn't say anything.

" Jets not messed up, he just has a different way of life." Aang said joining in on the argument.

" He beat and robbed a harmless old man!"

I couldn't believe this, Jet hurting an old man. It didn't make any sense. Katara wanted to here Jets side of the story and so did I.

* * *

><p>" Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention the guy was firenation."<p>

Ok, so now I get it. Jet robbed him because he was firenation. But that still doesn't give him the right to hurt just a traveler.

" No he conveniently left that part out." Katara said

And like Sokka read my mind he said the exact same thing I thought.

" But even if he was firenation, he was a harmless old man." Sokka replied.

" He was an assassin Sokka." Jet said pulling out a knife.

I was shocked. I know Jet has a bounty on his head with the firenation, but sending an old man. It still didn't make any sense. I wanted to believe Sokka, but Jets my brother.

" I didn't see any knife." Sokka sneered.

" That's because he was hiding it."

Sokka tried to explain that there was no knife. He gave up and left stomping out of the room. I couldn't help, but follow him.

* * *

><p>" Sokka! Hey wait up!" I said calling to him.<p>

" What do you want!"?

" I wanted to say I believe you. I believe there wasn't any knife."

" Why do you believe me?"

" Because I saw Jet kill a firenation soldier, even when he asked for mercy."

Sokka looked at me with wide eyes.

" Explain more." He asked.

* * *

><p>I was in Sokkas' and Aangs room watching him pack when Katara marched in.<p>

" We can't leave now, when the firenation is about to burn down the forest!" Katara barked.

I was confused. No one told me about the firenation burning down the forest. I looked at her then Sokka. I had a feeling I should say something, but sided against it.

Pan walked in and cuddled next to me. I started to pet her.

" I'm sorry Katara Jets very smooth, but we can't trust him." Sokka replied.

I could understand why Sokka felt that way toward Jet. An hour ago I would of yelled at Sokka for saying such a thing, but now all I could do was agree silently.

Katara told Sokka that he was just jealous cause Jet was better at being a warrior and a leader than him. Everything she said was true, but I felt it was also not true.

They started to argue more. Eventually Katara left with Aang by her side. I looked at Sokka. He seemed heart broken.


	8. My Brother, the Monster

I woke up to a noise out side my door; I sat up quickly looking to my right Katara was still here then I looked to my left. Smeller Bee was gone. I carefully got out of bed making sure I didn't wake Katara.

I pulled on my new rabbit fur boots and crept silently to the door. I looked down and saw Pan standing next to me. She looked up at me with glowing yellow eyes, I gave he a nod. We left the room.

I looked around me, I could barley see. I spotted a figure to my left, not hesitating I followed. The figure jumped onto a tree limb and I jumped onto the other one about 13 ft. away.

I looked closely at the figure. He was male and had a ponytail. I pulled the clue together and realized it was Sokka.

" Its just Sokka." I whispered to Pan.

" Its not just him." She whispered back.

I looked down to se Jet, Smeller Bee, Longshot, The Duke, Sneers and Pipsqueak with a cart full of the blasting jelly we took from the soldiers a couple of days ago.

I moved swiftly over to where Sokka was; he didn't notice me at first. But when he didn't he jumped a little.

" Where did you come from?"

I turned to look at him.

" Well I came from that place in the sky where the spirits dance and play, where do you think I came from genius!" I replied.

He rolled his eyes.

" Do you know what they're doing?" I asked.

" No, not yet."

We started to follow them. Pan and I stayed back a couple of yards, just in case something happens. We came to the cliff that was overlooking the town.

" What are we doing here?" Pan asked

I said nothing. I saw Jet walk over to The Duke and tell him something that I couldn't make out. I heard a rustling noise and then saw Smeller Bee and Pipsqueak grab Sokka.

This wasn't good. Luckily they didn't find me. They brought him to Jet. I crept closer so I could here.

" Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet said calmly.

Sokka said something about destroying the earth kingdom town. Then it clicked they were going to use the blasting jelly to blow up the reservoir and wipe out the town.

I couldn't believe Jet was going to do this. This couldn't be my brother. He wasn't my brother. I listened more.

" I can't let you warn Katara, Aang and Alia. Take him for a walk." Jet commanded.

Pan looked at me. Worry was noticeable in her eyes. I stood up and took one final look at the person I called my brother. Then I started to run back to the hide out.

* * *

><p>I ran and ran as fast as I could. Not stopping for anything. Pan tried to keep up, but it was hard. I finally reached the place I called home. I climbed up quickly into the trees.<p>

I ran to my room, Katara was gone. I figured Jet got here before me.

" Damn it!" I cursed out loud.

" What is it?"

" Katara gone. I can't warn her."

" What are you going to do now?"

I looked at Pan. I know what I wanted to do was right, but it also felt wrong. But I just couldn't stay here with Jet if he was planning on killing innocent people. I guess it's just what fire benders have in them. Even if you can't bend, you still have the need to hurt people who are innocent.

" What we are going to is pack everything we can, that is essential and then we're leaving."

" But, what about Jet."

" You heard him Pan, he is goanna wipe out that town just to get rid of some soldiers. I cant live with him if he does this!"

She shut up understanding my pain. I reached for my bag then packed a change of clothes and some other things I might need. I had two bags, one for clothes and one for things I use. I looked to my arrows. I might need these. As I was gathering them up, I saw the necklace Jet gave to me on my 13th birthday. Then I remembered the bracelet I gave to him a couple of nights ago.

I shoved the memories out of my head.

" Lets go."

* * *

><p>I was running again, this time to the town. I got there to see that Sokka was trying to convince the crowd that Jet was going to wipe out the town.<p>

A couple of firenation soldiers came up saying he was probably a spy. This wasn't good. Then surprisingly and old man came up and said that Sokka helped him when he was attacked.

I could see he was a frail old ran. I also saw that he had a few bruises, probably from Jets attack. They where evacuating the town when I went up to Sokka.

" Hey there smart ass." I said

" Alia, you're alright. I thought they might have found you."

" Nope, how did you escape?"

He explained everything. I laughed knowing that Smeller Bee should've been more carful. When the whole town was evacuated we stood on a hill, waiting for the attack. A part of me wanted the dam to blow, because of Sokka, but the other part of me didn't want it to.

Eventually it blew up. It was louder than anything I had ever heard. The water came rushing in, so fast. I saw a little girl run to the edge and pick up her doll. She reminded me of myself when I was her age.

" Hey, sorry about Jet." Sokka said.

" Its ok." even I knew it wasn't.

* * *

><p>We got on Appa and flew to where we saw Katara and Aang. I jumped off the saddle and ran towards them. Sokka explained everything. I saw Jet frozen against a tree.<p>

" Alia! Help me, please. Waterbend or something!" Jet said.

I just looked at him, tears starting to flow down my face. Katara and Aang looked at each other then me.

" No Jet." I said silently.

" Why not?"

" You almost fucking killed a lot of innocent people! An then you expect me to fucking help you!" I snapped.

" Just calm down and" He didn't get to finish.

" No Jet don't tell me to calm down! You're a monster!"

" The firenation are the monsters!"

" Well the way I see it right now, the firenation were the hero's. When no one believed Sokka a firenation man, the same one you attacked vouched for him."

Jet was silent for a moment.

" You trust the firenation more than your brother?"

" No, you may be my brother, but I wish you weren't."

The words hurt me and they hurt Jet to.

" And what are you going to do exactly?"

" I'm leaving Jet, I cant live with a monster."

" Where are you going to go, exactly?"

I didn't plan for this, where was I going. I had no idea.

" She's going to come with us, until she decides to leave." Sokka announced proudly.

I looked at Sokka and started to walk toward the bison. I turned around and took one glance at my brother.

" I'm sorry Jet, but I just can't anymore." I said softly.

" Fine, go! I don't care! You're just another traitor" Jet yelled.

The words my brother said hurt deeply.

I got on Appa quickly followed by Pan and we flew away. Once Aang, Katara and Sokka had their moment of explanation, Aang took the reins and Katara scooted over to me.

" Hey Alia, I'm sorry about Jet." Katara said motherly.

" Its ok." I said tears forming in my eyes.

Sokka also came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out crying. Sokka pulled me close to his chest like Jet did when I was little. Pan came up and lay down next to me.

Katara and Sokka where telling me it's all right and everything will be ok. And for some reason I believed them. Jet was my old family. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Momo and Appa were my new family.

I fell asleep that night in Sokkas' arms, just how I fell asleep in Jets arms after my parents where killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Now we are getting somewhere. The adventure for Alia and Pan, mostly Alia has finally started. What will happen tomorrow? And will Alia be able to survive with out Jets guidance. Tune in next time.<strong>

**I also want to say sorry to one of my readers. I know I promised chapter would be up yesterday, but I got lazy. So to make it up to that person I have posted two chapters! Thanks and review please. Even anonymous reviews help. **

**Peace, Love and I got a new Piano and it's not even my Birthday!**


	9. Big Sideburns and a Cabbage Merchant

**Hello readers, this is a filler chapter because Unfortunately it's hard for me to write the real chapter because of the episode. Its not my favorite episode so its hard for me to write, but don't worry imp am discussing it with my co writers; my friends. We find it difficult, but we almost came to a decision. Also I probably wont up date for a week or two due to a test I am taking at school. I.O.W.A testing. Last year it was one week this year two. But I will try to update on the weekend I just have so much going on. I know I'm a bad person, it's my first story and I'm already making excuses. Any way, this "chapter" is just my thing on what happened after Jet and before the Great Divide. It's funny, sort of. It depends on your humor and also I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the corner of Appas saddle looking down at the ground. When I woke up this morning I forgot I was sitting on a Bison and when I stood up Appa shifted his position and I almost went flying off if it weren't for Sokka.<p>

I brought myself out of my daydream and looked at Katara, she was sitting there reading some sort of scroll, then I looked at Sokka he was sharpening his boomerang. Then I turned my eyes toward Aang he was leaning back on Appas head whistling a merry tune.

This was boring, when I expected to join the Avatar I thought there would be more excitement, more adventure. Not sitting in a saddle for hours. I started to feel homesick, I missed jumping from tree to tree, taking out firenation soldier, but what I escpecially missed was my friends and Jet. I couldn't get his words out of my head. I pushed the feeling away to the back of my head.

" I'm bored, where are we going exactly?" I said.

" Well, I told you were going to the North Pole so me and Katara can find a water bending master." Aang replied cheerfully.

" I know that, but where are we going right now, and do I get to learn waterbending to?"

" Ohh, ya sorry about that, sure you can learn."

" Whatever."

I turned my attention to where Pan was; she was curled up in a ball sleeping away, with Momo right next to her. They've become so close of friends. My stomach growled really loud.

" Shut up, I'll try to find us something to eat." I said to my stomach earning questioning looks from my friends.

I shrugged it off a crawled over to where my bag was. I looked around for some food I packed, but I couldn't find any. I know I packed enough food for a few meals. My stomach roared with hunger.

" Shut up, I know your hungry, but I can't seem to find any damn food." I snapped at my stomach.

" Uhh, Alia?" Sokka started to say.

" What, you've never seen someone trying to look for food while their stomach is yelling at them?"

He shut up; probably scared of what he might tell me would anger me even more. Then Katara spoke up.

" I didn't like your language?" Katara said.

" You didn't like my what?" I gave her a puzzling look. I had no idea what she was talking about.

" The word you said, you said a bad word."

I rolled my eyes, we had this talk yesterday, and I wish she would stop trying to be motherly towards me. I crawled back into my corner, and pulled my knees up to my chest.

" Can we please land, I can't find any food and I'm tired of flying." I said hopefully.

" Well, I guess since your not use to flying on Appa and I'm sure he's tired also. Next town we see, we'll stop." Aang said.

* * *

><p>We finally saw a town, it was small, but it would do. We landed in the forest and as soon as Appa touched the ground I jumped off and headed toward town. No one tried to stop me, probably understanding my intentions.<p>

As I strolled into town, I realized I didn't have any money. I never had any money, cause I stole all my life. And the money we did get, we used it on weapons. I decided I would steal. I walked around for a while, before hearing a meow behind me. I turned around and saw Pan.

She ran over to me and leaped onto my shoulders. She didn't say anything; she knew better to talk in public. She even doesn't talk when the Gaang is around. As we walked around I could see firenation soldier. I wasn't scared of them or anything, but Sokka told me about some prince that was trying to capture Aang or something. So I kept my distance.

As I was walking I saw the perfect store, the owner was busy with another costumer and his back was turned to me, so I could easily sneak by and grab something. I walked over to the store, not trying to act suspicious. As I walked up he turned his attention from the lady he was helping to me. I smiled and said hello. He nodded in return. I walked over to where the food was. I started to pick up random things then putting them back.

When I was sure he couldn't see me I reached out and grabbed two oranges. I pout them by my side, then started to walk out like there was nothing I liked. Well either he didn't buy my act or he saw the oranges.

" You girl with black cat. Aren't you going to pay for those?" He asked grumpily.

I kept walking out of the store and paid no attention to what he said.

" Hey! Come back here with my food!" He started to quickly walk towards me. I turned around ad yelp a little, and then ran outside. Pan leaped down from my shoulder and ran beside me.

" Hey someone stop her, she's a thief!" At his request a group of firenation soldier looked and saw me running past them. They started running after me.

' _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm so dead!"_

I kept repeating it through my head. I looked behind me they were gaining fast.

" Hey you girl stop!" One said

Like I was going to stop. This reminded me of that night Jet saved my ass from that firenation soldier. I started to run faster, I ran by a cart full of cabbages. I stopped a pushed the cart down blocking the soldiers path.

" MY CABBAGES!" the cabbage merchant screamed.

" Sorry!" I yelled as I ran away, I couldn't help but smile because of the look on his face was priceless, as I rounded the corner I ran into something, more like someone. I dropped both oranges and looked up.

The man grabbed me by my wrist and pushed me up against a crate. I looked at him; he was a man around 47, with huge sideburns. I couldn't help but snicker.

" What's so funny!" he yelled

I didn't say anything, but I could laugh. He drew back his hand I saw fire, but before he could make another move Pan jumped on him and attacked his face. He let go of me and I picked up my oranges and ran.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Pan back was at my side again, we were close to where we landed. I looked up at the sky it was sunset. I sat down on a fallen tree and ate my orange; giving the rest to Pan we went over what happened in the last few hours.<p>

We decided it would be best not to tell Aang, Katara or Sokka what happened.

* * *

><p>" Hey Alia, you took long, did you have fun?" Aang asked me tying Appas reins.<p>

" No, not really." I said casually.

I climbed onto Appas saddle thinking what happened. I looked at Pan and she winked at me. I giggled out loud. My friends looked at me funny again. If only they knew what really happened in town.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was ok I guess. I know it's not what you were expecting of me, but next chapter will be the episode. Also Alia met Zhao and Cabbage man for a brief moment, how exciting. She will meet Zuko later, maybe or will he just stay a mystery to her. Also If any of you where wondering, Pan is a panther yes, but she is the size of a large house cat, like a Savannah. So ya. So review and if you have any question go ahead and ask. Ok bye.<strong>

_**Peace, Love and I hate IOWA testing.**_


	10. Fights Arguments & Everything in Between

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. Im finally done with testing, but I have much more things to do. My friend is setting up a Haunted House for Halloween, and she wats me to help. So I give you this chapter hope you like it. It took me about a week and a half, anyways I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>I was gathering sticks for the campfire, when I heard shouting coming from camp. I walked out of the woods to see Katara and Sokka yelling at each other. I walked over toward them.<p>

" Besides the tarp makes a pretty nice blanket." Sokka stated.

" But what if I does rain?" Katara said.

" But what if it doesn't, then I would of put the tarp up for nothing?"

" You're infuriating!"

" Wow, somehow has a big vocabulary." I said smiling.

I earned a glare from Katara and a chuckle from Sokka.

" Katara, why don't you worry about the fire, cause that kindling looking pretty sorry."

I looked over at Katara, she had a fair amount of sticks, compared to the amount I got. I only had two.

" Well, if you don't like my firewood!" She said throwing the sticks at him.

I jumped a little. Katara was scary as hell when she is mad.

" If your not going to your job, then I'm not going to do mine!" Sokka yelled. He pulled the string to the tent and it fell apart.

" Don't worry its ok, I didn't plan on sleeping in a tent or having a nice warm fire either." I said quietly.

Katara and Sokka where having a glaring contest, when Aang cam over.

" Ok, I got the grub if you guys got the…hey where's the campfire and what happened to the tent?" Aang asked.

" Why don't you ask those two."? I said pointing to Sokka and Katara who were now turned away from each other.

I just stood their looking at Sokka and Katara. Jet and me never had fights like these, sure we had fights, but over small things like this.

" Ok guys, harsh words wont solve any problems. Action will. Why don't you just switch jobs."? Aang said. Katara and Sokka went and did the other persons job. Since I was too lazy to do anything I just sat on a log and watched the show go on.

* * *

><p>We were all siting by the fire chatting and eating the food Aang gathered. Sokka was in a bad mood because it was only fruit. The fire started to become low and it was becoming cold.<p>

" Hey Alia, do you think you could shoot some fire to make it bigger!" Aang said.

My eyes went big, only Aang knew I was fire bender. An awkward silence fell over the campfire. I shot a look at Aang and I think he realized that I didn't want anyone one to know. Then Sokka started laughing.

" Hahaha, oh good one there Aang, like Alia could be firenation, especially a fire bender!" Sokka said walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

Another awkward silence fell over us, and then Sokka got the clue.

" Wait a minute, you're a fire bender!" He said jumping back. He drew his boomerang. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Even Katara got into a defensive position. Hearing the commotion, Pan came over and started to hiss and bare her fangs. Then Momo started to growl. This did not look good.

I glanced over to Aang and mouthed help me.

" Wait you guys! I didn't mean it that way. Alia I'm sorry, I thought you might of told them."

" Wait Aang you knew." Katara said.

He nodded in response. Katara and Sokka looked at each other. Katara sat normal again, while Sokka was still holding his boomerang. I reached over, picked up Pan and started to calm her down by stroking her. It seemed to calm Momo down to.

" How is that possible, you're a waterbender? And Jet, he hates fire bender." Katara asked.

" Well, ya he does. But I'm his sister or at least I thought I was. My dad was a firenation soldier and my mom was a waterbender in the earth kingdom. They loved each other and moved to a earth kingdom village and lived there." I said quickly.

" Then why can't Jet water or fire bend? Why only you?" Sokka said getting closer to me. I was scared for my life. I looked into Sokkas eyes. He lost someone to the firenation. I could tell by the anger and sadness. I've seen it in many kids that the Freedom Fighters had. I even saw it in Jet once.

" Answer me!" he barked.

" I don't know, maybe I'm special." He was about to say something else when Katara came over and hugged me. As much as I wanted to push her off I couldn't. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to yell.

I stood up and turned around.

" I need sometime to myself for awhile." I said walking towards the woods.

" Alia I'm sorry." I heard Aang say behind me. I guessed they all understood, not even Pan followed me. It was me, myself and I. I kept walking and walking and walking. I didn't stop. I got to a clearing. I realized that I was on a hill; I walked over and knelt down on the ground. I looked up at the moon; it was big and beautiful tonight. I kept staring, my lip started to tremble and I cried and cried and cried.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered what happened last night. After a couple of minutes, I walked into camp rubbing my eyes. I saw everyone packing up, we were moving again.<p>

As I walked no one seemed to pay attention to me. I was fine with that. I saw Pan and walked over to her. I knelt down, and then started to run my fingers into her fur, pulling off the dead hair.

Katara was the first one to come over to me.

" Hey, I made breakfast earlier, do you want any? It's going to be a long time till we eat again."

" No thanks." I said below a whisper.

She walked away. When everything was packed up, I started to climb into Appas saddle.

" We're walking, for now." Sokka said.

I looked over the saddle. And saw him standing there glaring up at me.

" Well while you walk, I'll be up here. And if you have a problem, don't come crying to me." I said.

He gave me a bewildered looked, and when he was about to say something else when Aang interrupted him.

" Lets get a move on people! It's going to be a long day!" Aang shouted as he jumped onto the bison's head. Katara climbed up and sat next to me. And without a choice, Sokka climbed onto Appa also grumbling about how we were suppose to be walking.

Sokka sat as far as he could away from me, while Katara was almost in my face. We started talking about girl things, like nothing bad happened.

* * *

><p>" Here it is guys, The Great Divide!" Aang said triumphantly.<p>

" Really no way, the great divide!" I said sarcastically.

" Yep."

" No really, what is the great divide?"

" It's the largest canyon in the entire world." Katara explained

" Well the, I guess we can see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka said pointing to the sky.

Then all of a sudden some guy dressed in fancy robes came pushing past Sokka.

" Hey if you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!" he said proudly.

" Well technically, we were here first, all you did was pushed past boomerang guy over there." I said, but no one paid attention.

" Ooo, canyon guide, sound informative." Katara said in awe.

" Again with the high-class words, what do have a personal dictionary in you brain?" I said sarcastically. Again I was ignored. '_What is wrong with people, am I invisible when it comes to being sarcastic?_' I thought.

" Believe me, he is more than a tour guide. He is an earthbender and the only way out of the canyon if with his help." Fancy guy said. Sokka was behind him, making faces and acting like a jackass.

I turned to see a group of people stomping down the path. They didn't look kind, friendly or clean. I thought I could smell them all the way from here. Pan jumped onto my shoulder to get a better look.

" Is that your tribe?" Katara asked.

" Now what do you think Katara, do they look like mister fancy over there." I said pointing to the guy.

" They're most certainly not! That's the Zhang tribe, low life thieves; they've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years. Hey Zhangs, I'm saving a spot for my tribe, so don't even think about stealing it!"

Just then a large woman came over. " Where are the rest of the Gan Jins, still tiding up their campsite?" The lady said.

"Yes, but they sent me ahead to hold a spot."

" I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations."

" Of course he doesn't, that's the ignorance, I could expect from a messy Zhang!"

The Zhangs started to yell in protest, then the ground started to shake and a pile of rocks were Momo was sitting began rising into the air. When the rocks were gone, an old man that I assumed was the canyon guide appeared.

" Sorry about the wait youngsters. Who's ready to cross this canyon? " The canyon guide said smiling.

" One of them, I think." Katara said pointing to the Zhangs and Gan Jin.

Then the Gan Jin man came running up telling that he was first, but his tribe is coming.

" I cant take people who aren't here." Said the guide.

" Guess you guys will have to make the trip someother time." The Zhang said

Just then a group of people dressed like the Gan Jin man appeared. They were walking gracefully down the dirt road. The Zhangs turned around and looked at them in shock.

" Your not seriously going to cave into these spoiled brats, are you? We got sick people who need sheltering." The Zhang said.

" Well we have old people who are tired from traveling." The Gan Jin said.

I leaned over to Katara. " If they're tried of traveling, then shouldn't they not go into the canyon?" I asked her.

" You know Alia, you have a point." Katara replied.

The Gan Jins and Zhangs started to argue more and more.

" Aang, I think you should do something. A little Avatar peacemaking will come in handy right now." I said to Aang.

" I don't know, a fight over chores is one things, but these people have been enemies for a hundred years."

" Everyone listen up! This is the Avatar!" Katara said Pointing to Aang. " And if you give him a chance I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy."

Everyone was now starring at Aang, waiting for him to say something's. I looked towards Aang and he looked at me. I mouthed to him to do something.

" Um, you can share the earth bender and travel together." Aang said nervously. He looked over to me for help.

The two tribes, started to argue again. This was getting really annoying.

" Alright people, here's the deal, your all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair!" Aang yelled.

There was silence for a moment, then both tribes nodded to one another. I looked over to Aang and nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>" Sorry Appa, you're going to have to make this trip on your own." Aang said rubbing the bison's head.<p>

" Pan, why don't you go with Appa?" I said to my cat. She licked my hand telling me she understood and leaped onto Appa.

" Aang, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business, are you sure you want to get involved?" Sokka asked.

" To tell the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been." Aang replied smiling.

Katara walked over to Aang and laid her hand on his shoulder. " He's the Avatar Sokka making peace between people is his job."

" His job is going to make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka stated.

" Well sacrifices have to be made, to make other things happen." I said.

" If you say so."

* * *

><p>We were walking down the canyon, when my stomach started grumbling.<p>

" I asked you this morning, do you want something to eat, then I asked you before we left, do you want something to eat. And what did you say?" Katara asked me in a motherly way.

" I said I didn't want anything." I replied.

" Ok everyone stand back." The guide said. He bended a rock and threw it at the wall.

" Why did you do that?" Aang asked.

" Well were trying to escape the firenation, aren't we." Replied the guide.

Then a huge spider like creature came from behind and grabbed the canyon guide.

" We got to help him!" Sokka yelled. He threw his boomerang at the creature. The creature through the guide to the ground and charged after Sokka.

" Now we got to help me!" Sokka said running. I loaded up one of my arrows and shot the creature in the mouth, it let out a cry of pain and charged at me. Katara came in front of me and whipped the creature. It turned to both of us and we ran. Aang shot a blast of air at it, and then it came back. This time Aang made a tornado and spun it around then slammed it up against the canyon wall, where it went into a crack and disappeared.

" What was that thing?" Aang asked.

" Canyon crawler and there sure to be more." The guide said.

" Your arms, they're broken." Katara said holding the guides arm.

This wasn't good. With out his earth bending were stuck down here together. Everyone stated freaking out. Then the Gan Jin leader blamed the Zhangs of bringing food down here. Another fight broke out.

" Enough, I thought that I could help you guys get along, I guess that's not going to happen!" Aang said. " We should split up. Gan Jins on this side Zhangs on the other. We'll travel in to separate lines."

" Sokka, you go with the Zhangs, Katara you go with the Gan Jins."

" What about me?" I asked.

" Go with who ever you want." Aang told me.

Great, who should I go with the pampered Gan Jins, or the messy Zhangs. Or maybe I should go with Aang.

* * *

><p>I was sitting around the fire with the Zhangs.<p>

I was listening to the Zhang women telling her the story of why the two tribes are enemies. I picked up bits and pieces, but I really didn't care.

" I'm sorry about lat night." Sokka said.

" What do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

" How I freaked out, about you being a firebender. Its just that I lost my mom to the firenation."

" I lost my parents also, to the firenation when I was 6 years old."

" Its just that the firenation has done so much harm to the world."

" Before my mother died, she told me that not all firenation people are bad. Like some of the soldiers, they're forced to fight in the war, they're forced to kill innocent people."

" But why can't they say no."

" Maybe they're afraid. My dad did it. He left the war to be with my mom."

" If Jet hates firebenders and the firenation so much, why doesn't he hate you and your dad."?

" I don't know, maybe because we were family. "

A wave of silence washed over us. I told Sokka I was going to go to bed. I layed down on my blanket looking up at the stars, remembering when I use to do this with my parents and Jet.

* * *

><p>" Katara, Sokka, Alia. Will these people collaberate long enough to get out of the canyon?"<p>

" I don't think so Aang, the Zhangs really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb." Said Katara.

" What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

" Ya Katara what are you talking about? Wei Jin didn't steal the sacred orb; he was returning it to their village gate. And was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jins." Sokka said.

" Sokka has a point, the Gan Jins did punish Wei Jin unfairly." I added.

" Well not punished enough, if you ask me." Katara said bitterly.

" Well we weren't asking you!" I snapped.

" Ok ok ok, I get it! Now I need your help, lets get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." Aang said flying off.

* * *

><p>When we got to the canyon wall, the Gan Jins and the Zhangs started another argument. It got really loud, really fast. Everyone was yelling including Katara and Sokka. I walked quickly over to where Aang was.<p>

" You think you can get them to be quiet?" I asked. He nodded in agreement.

" Everybody focus! How many times do I have to say harsh words wont solve problem, action will!"

" Perhaps the Avatar is right." Said the Zhang.

" Perhaps he is." Said the Gan Jin.

Aang looked at the two of them with a sparkle in his eye.

" Harsh words will never solve our problems.," the lady said.

" Action will!" finished the old man.

" Um, Aang. I think they're taking your advice the wrong way." I told Aang. Just then, the Zhang and Gan Jin pulled out their weapons and started to fight. Aang jumped back, away from the two.

" Let this be the end to our rivalry." The old man said.

" You know what, I take it back. Harsh words aren't so bad." Aang said hurriedly.

" Its hard to take back words, once you said them." I said.

They started to fight each other. The Gan Jin cut the lady's hair off, and she cut half of his beard off. The fight continued, then Aang intervened by slamming his staff down onto the ground creating a gust of wind. The food that we smuggled came undone.

" Is that food? Everyone smuggled food down here! Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go a day with out a snack! You are all…UNBELIEVABLE" Aang yelled.

I felt bad, we all had food, we all ate except Aang.

" Is that a Custer cream in that tart?" Aang asked sadly.

Just then a group of Canyon Crawlers appeared, everyone ran for their lives, screaming and panicking. I ran with Sokka and Katara to hide behind a rock.

" That's a lot of canyon crawlers." Katara said.

" You think." I stated.

" We barely survived one." Sokka said.

" They're coming back for me! They got a taste, and they're coming back!" Said the guide backing away.

" Sokka wait, I don't care about this stupid feud, I just want to get out of here alive."

" Me to, I only took their side cause they fed me."

" I wasn't on anyone's side, I just wanted to get of this canyon."

I stayed behind the rocks, not wanting to get my self into any trouble. But when I saw someone being attacked by one of the monsters, I shot an arrow at it, the Crawler backed off, just enough time for the person to get away.

After a few minutes, this is useless. They were everywhere. Then I heard Aang speak.

" Everybody, follow what I do!" Aang yelled. He grabbed a piece of food and threw it at the creature and it came charging toward him. Before it got any closer, Aang put the bag he had onto its mouth and mounted it.

Everyone followed Aangs example. I didn't feel like touching the creature, but someone eventually helped me.

" Now follow me!" Aang said. He steered the creature up the canyon wall, and everyone followed. It felt weird ridding on something like this. Once we were out of the canyon, everyone jumped of the Canyon Crawlers.

Just when the Gan Jins and the Zhangs were making up, they started another fight.

" Wait a second, Jin Wei Wei Jin. I know those guys! Aang said.

I wanted to here this, Aang started to explain what really happened. I was amazed, but also a little confused. The story didn't add up, but the Gan Jins and the Zhangs seemed to buy it.

* * *

><p>When Appa finally came, Pan jumped out of his saddle and ran to me.<p>

" How was your trip?" I asked her quietly, making sure no one was around to see her talk.

" It was boring, they Zhangs and Gan Jins started a little argument, but it ended quickly." Pan replied.

" What do you mean?"

" I sort of got frustrated and started to speak, but they all thought it was from the sun. No big deal."

" You better be careful, I don't want someone to take you away." I told her, hugging her tightly.

" What was your trip like?" She asked me.

" O, you know same old same old. We solved the tribes problem."

" That's nice."

The two tribes agreed to go to the Capitol together. I wondered if they would have any more disagreements.

" That's some luck, you knew Wei Jin and Jin Wei." Sokka said smiling.

" You could call it luck, or you could call it lying." Aang said slyly.

" I knew it, your story didn't make any sense. You are so bad Aang." I said.

We started to laugh.

" Now where's that clustered tart, I'm starving." Aang said.

With Pan on my back, I climbed onto Appa and we flew away. As we flew away, I took one last look at The Great Divide. I hoped I could see it again someday.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends our chapter, once again sorry for the long wait. I had to write a 4-paragraph essay on who I am. I also had a hard time writing this chapter because of the episode. I also want to say sorry for something else, in the beginning of the story Alias mother was a Firebender, well its wrong. Her mother is a waterbender and her dad was just a firenation soldier. I know it says different, but I'll try to change it. Please review and I hope to see you next time.<strong>


	11. Confessions of an Aribender

**HI, science fair is upon the 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade classes, so I will be busy a lot with that. Luckily I chose an easy science project. It's not the crappy volcano experiment; no it's Inattentional Blindness. If you don't know what it means look it up. Enjoy the chapter and review when you're done!**

****Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

I sat up immediately after feeling something jump on me.

" What's going on?" I said looking at Aang, Katara and Sokka, hoping to get an answer.

" Nothing guys, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Aang said lying back down.

" Whatever just doesn't wake me up again unless it's important." I turned onto my side and closed my eyes.

" Are you all right Aang, you seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You want to talk about it?" Katara asked in a calm voice.

" I think I just need some rest."

" You guys want to here about my dream." Sokka said excitedly. I sat up and looked

at him.

" What do you think?" I hissed. He frowned. " That's ok, I didn't want to talk about it anyway." He lied back down.

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" Look at those clear skies buddy! Should be some smooth sailing today." Aang exclaimed.

" Whatever." I said grumpily.

" What, you don't like the sunshine?" Katara asked.

" Well, since I'm not use to being out in the sun so much, I guess it's really irritating."

Katara flipped over our food bag, a few crumbs came out.

" Well we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, because we're out of food." Katara said switching subjects.

" Guys wait. This was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said.

" What happened in your dream?" Katara asked

" Food eats people!"

I looked at Sokka, was he really serious. Or was he just being funny.

" Also Momo and Pan could talk. You two said some very unkind things."

I crawled over and smacked Sokka upside his head.

" Oww! Why did you do that!"?

" Because, you were being a jackass that's why."

He groaned in response, I crawled back over to my place. I peered over the edge of Appas saddle; it's become a routine of mine to look down at the ground while we are flying.

" Are we there yet?" I asked.

" We just started flying." Katara said.

" Cant Appa go any faster."

" He could, but why would we. Its not like we're trying to escape the firenation." Aang said chuckling.

Then I remembered I wanted to ask them about who Prince Zuko was. I've heard stories about him from people and my friends, but they never really told me who he was.

" Can you guys tell me more about Prince Zuko?" I asked cautiously, making sure no one got the wrong idea.

" Why do you want to know?" Sokka asked eyeing me suspiciously,

I glared at him, are we really going to go through this again.

" I just want to know some details, remember I've been living most of my life in the trees. Its not like there is someone who bring you the news scroll **(Just making that up)** every weekend. The only news you know if the war is over or if the firenation made progress in the war."

He glared back, if looks could kill Sokka and I would be dead by now.

" Well, if you really want to know and this is all I know. Prince Zuko was banished by his dad, for reasons I don't know and I guess the only way to come back to the firenation is by capturing Aang." Katara said answering my question.

" And he has a ponytail and a huge scar on his eye." Sokka added.

" Wait, did you say ponytail? What guy has a ponytail?"

Everyone shrugged. _' What type of prince is this?'_ I thought o myself.

" That still doesn't give me information, but I guess it will do."

I turned my attention to Pan.

" Now what exactly did you say to Sokka in his dream?" I asked teasingly.

_Meow_

" Don't lie to me now, what did you say." I earned looks from the group.

_Meow_

" Ok missy, if you don't tell me now you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble!" I could see she was getting mad. She hissed at me, bearing her teeth.

" Uhh, Alia I don't think she likes that." Katara said touching my shoulder. I pushed her hand off.

" Awww, what's wrong? Is the little pussy cat upset?" I asked in a babyish voice.

Before I could say something else she snapped.

" Will you just shut up already? I barley got any sleep last night because I couldn't find anything to eat!" Pan said almost exploding. I was frozen in shock, not because my cat was talking, hell no that wasn't it. But because Aang, Sokka and Katara heard her speak.

I looked at their faces.

" Lets see, your mouths are open widely, your eyes are big with shock and all of you are speechless. Well, I would have to say, that you guys are shook." I said laughing nervously.

" Your cat… just…spoke." Katara said slowly, trying to make this sound reasonable.

I looked over at Aang, his gaped mouth turned into a huge smile.

" Cool, can all animals do that?"

" I don't know." I replied.

They all started to ask a million questions at a time.

" Quiet!" I yelled.

They went silent. I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to start at the beginning.

" Well you see…" I started. **(I'm going to skip the story on Pan and Alia, if you want to know, just tell me and I'll make it into a chapter)**

**()()()(()()()()()(()()()()())(**

" Ahh, its good, its perfect I'm telling you!" They merchant lady said.

" I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said shaking the melon.

I groaned loudly, if she keeps this up, we're going to be here forever.

" Swishing around means it's ripe." The lady implored.

" Its true Katara, swishing around does mean it's ripe." Aang said.

" Can we just leave here."? I whined.

" I just realized we're out of money anyway."

The lady looked at us with disbelief, she took the basket away from Sokka, and she kicked him while we walked away.

" Out of and out of money, now what are we suppose to do?" Sokka cried.

" You could get a job smart guy." Katara suggested.

" She's right, you're the man of the group." I said.

" We shouldn't go out there, please the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm." An old woman begged to her husband.

" You're crazy, it's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit your nagging woman!"

I looked up at the sky; it was still a nice day like this morning. But Jet always told me expect the unexpected.

" Maybe, we should go find some shelter." Aang suggested.

" Are you kidding, shelter from what?" Sokka asked.

" My joints say there is going to be a storm. A bad one." The old woman said again.

They argued more.

" Fine. I'll find someone else to hold the fish and I'll pay them double." The fisherman said.

" I'll do it!" Sokka said running up to them.

" You're hired!"

Sokka turned around and looked at us.

" What, you told me to get a job and he said he was going to pay double."

" Double! Who told you that?" The fisherman asked.

I walked over to Sokka.

" Are you sure you want to do this? " I asked.

" Don't worry, look it's been sunny all day. Sure there are a few clouds forming out there." He said pointing to the horizon. " But if there is a storm, it's probably going to be just a little rain."

I nodded in agreement. I guess it would be ok.

()()()()()(()()())())()()()()()

" Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky." Aang said.

" I said I was going to do this job. I cant back out just because of some bad weather."

I looked up at the sky, the clouds were getting closer and the sky was getting darker. I still didn't feel like Sokka should be going out there, even if he just says its nothing big.

" The boy with the tattoos has some sense, you should listen to him." The woman said walking off.

" Airbender tattoos. Well I'll be a hog monkeys uncle, you're the Avatar ain't ya?"

" That's right." Katara said.

" Well don't be so smiley about it!"

Why was the fisherman mad at Aang, I didn't understand? Shouldn't he be glad it's the Avatar?

" The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!"

" Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!" Katara yelled.

" Oh, then I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

" Aang is the bravest person I know. He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him."

I looked over to Aang he was backing away slowly.

" Um, Katara." I said.

" Aang, what's wrong?"

He took off on his glider and flew away out of sight.

" That's right, keep flying!" The old man shouted.

I was getting agitated.

" See what you did! You just had to say those things about Aang! You barley know him! You are such a dumbass! " I screamed.

" He deserved it."

That was the last straw; I lunged at the old man and started to wrestle with him.

" Alia! Alia, stop right now!" Katara shouted. She was grabbed a hold of me and dragged me over to Appa. The man was lying on the ground looking at me with fear in his eyes.

" That's right, you better be scared. I'm not done with you yet you bastard! You just watch, you just watch!" I screamed.

I climbed into the saddle, still glaring up at the old man. Appa started to fly and I still glared at him.

" I know you were upset, but you didn't need to call him those things." Katara said.

"That mother****** deserved it."

" I know, but we really need to be focusing on finding Aang right now."

()()()()())())())()()()()))()()())()()()()

We finally found Aang; he was in a cave in a mountain.

" I'm sorry for running away." Aang said with his back turned to us.

" Its ok. That fisherman was way out of line. But I think Alia taught him a lesson." Katara said.

" Ya, Aang he was just being a jackass." I said.

" Actually, he wasn't."

I was surprised, Aang looked hurt when the fisherman was trash talking him. Holding Pan close to my chest Katara and I started to walk over to Aang.

" What do you mean."? Katara asked.

" I don't want to talk about it."

I felt bad for Aang, he sounded like he was going to cry. I dropped Pan and she ran over to comfort Aang. I walked over also.

" It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara asked.

" Well, its kind of a long story."

" With this weather, I think we have time." I said smiling. " Besides, I already told a story today, it's your turn."

Appa came in dripping wet; Katara said she was going to try to get a fire going.

" I'll help you." I said.

Katara gather some sticks and put them in a pile.

" Have you done this before?" She asked me.

" No, but I think I know how."

Katara backed away, just to be careful. I got close to the fire and concentrated, I started to feel the warm fire in my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down, I had a small flame in my hand.

I looked over to Katara and Aang they were both in awe. I focused on my breathing; the little flame in my hand became bigger. I brought it over to the sticks. Eventually I was able to get a little fire going, and then when it became big enough, Katara took over.

Aang started to tell his story I listened quietly. **(You guys all know the story, do I really have to write it out.)**

" So you were upset, that you were the Avatar, Why wouldn't you be excited about it?" Katara asked.

" Well I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that when after I found out everything started changing."

" That's awful Aang." Katara said.

" She's right, I don't know what I would do if I was taken away from my family." I said.

" I don't know what to say." Katara reached out her hand to Aang, but he moved quickly away.

" How could they do that to me! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang yelled. His tattoos started to glow and a gust of wind blew some of the hot cinders at Katara and me.

" I'm sorry I got so mad."

" Its ok to get mad sometimes Aang, you had a reason. They sent you away from your home." I said, watching him come sit back down.

" Well, it's not exactly what happened." He said not looking at us.

" What do you mean?" Katara and I asked simultaneously.

" I was afraid, confused, I didn't know what to do. There was a storm that night, lightning flashed and Appa and I went flying into the sea. Next thing I knew I was waking up in your arms Katara after you found me in the iceberg."

" You ran away." Katara said solemnly.

" Then the firenation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

" You don't know what…"

" The world needed me and I wasn't there to help." Aang interrupted " The fisherman was right I did turn my back on the world."

" O, come on Aang. Your being ridiculous." I said.

" I think it was meant to be. If you stayed, you would have been killed along with the other air benders."

" You don't know that." Aang said.

" Katara, he's got a point. I mean he is the Avatar."

Katara glared at me. I guess I wasn't helping the situation.

" I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope." She said encouragingly.

" Its true Aang, when I first heard about the Avatar being able to stop the war, I had hope." I said smiling.

Aang smiled at us.

" Now hold on, I have a question. Katara and Sokka found you in an iceberg, correct?" I asked.

" Haha ya. That's right." Aang said.

" Weird."

The silence was broken by a crack of lightning and a cry for help. It was the fisherman's wife. I stood up from and walked over to the lady along with Katara.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Its my husband, he hasn't come back." She said.

" What do you mean, where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

I looked out through the rain; I knew what exactly must have happened to them. That stubborn fisherman didn't comeback even when the storm grew worse.

We all got on Appa-not including the old lady and Pan- and flew out into the storm.

" Where are they?" Katara shouted.

" I don't know." I replied. A huge wave was coming right at us. I started to pray to Agni hoping that someone up there will listen. Appa dipped into the water a bit, then lifted up into the sky right toward the wave. Aang Airbender the water out of the way and we made it.

" The boat, there!" Aang shouted. I looked and saw the fishing boat getting beaten up by the strong waves. When we were close to the boat Aang jumped of and landed on the deck. A flash of lightning hit the mass on the boat, the mast started to fall.

" Aang watch out!" I yelled, even though he probably couldn't here me. Aang made piles of water rise and cut the mast in two, falling in between the fisherman and Sokka.

He tied Sokka and the fisherman to a rope and jumped back onto Appas saddle. Aang pulled the rope and they went flying into the saddle also. I turned around and saw a monster wave towering over us. Appa wasn't fast enough to escape the wave; we went tumbling down into the water. Holding onto the saddle I closed my eyes and held the remainder of my breath.

We burst through the water just in enough time. I looked back and saw metal ship with a few men standing on the deck. I noticed one of them kept watching us as we flew away.

" Well, that was fun." I said trying to break the tension. It didn't seem to work. Everyone was quiet on the way back to the cave.

" Oh your alive." The old woman said running up to her husband and hugging him. " You owe this boy an apology."

" He doesn't have to apologize." Aang said.

" I think he should." I added in.

" Well, what if in stead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we call it even."

" Really a free fish, we just saved your ass! And all you can give us is a free fish. I swear I will put you right back out in the storm..." Katara and Sokka grabbed my arms to restrain me from doing what I said.

" I don't eat meat." Aang said.

" Seriously you're still going to pay me right?" Sokka asked holding out his hand. The fisherman put a fish in Sokkas hand. Sokka, the old lady, the fisherman and I started to argue about the fish.

" If you weren't here now, I guess I wouldn't be to. Thank you for saving my life Avatar." The fisherman said kindly.

" I guess that will do." I said grumpily.

" Do you hear that it stopped raining."? Sokka said.

We all walked outside and look at the horizon.

Appa groaned and shook his body, making water splash all over us ruining the peaceful moment.

" APPA!" we all said.

We said our goodbyes to the fisherman and his wife. Once in the saddle and flying away, I looked back towards the mountains and saw something I haven't seen in a long time.

" Look a rainbow!" I said pointing back to where we were.

" Ya, it's a rainbow what's the big deal." Sokka asked

" The big deal is, I haven't seen a rainbow since my parents dies." I said scrathcing behind Pans ear.

" You know what Aang."

" What?"

" You were right. It was a beautiful day after all. "

**And that concludes our chapter. Hope you liked it, if you didn't I don't care; remember please review it really makes me happy. See ya next week; it's a very special week next week for me. I finally turn 13! **


	12. Falling Down A Lot, Alia?

**Sorry it took long my computer plug wasn't working again and I had to get a new one, then I to read at mass on Tuesday…. So I made it up by putting Zuko in this chapter. I hope you like. R&R.**

****Disclaimer** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own Pan and Alia.**

* * *

><p>" This should bring your fever down." Katara said, dapping a wet towel to Sokka's forehead. I watched as he coughed more and more each time getting worse. I felt bad for Sokka, I mean I've had the flue before and it wasn't fun. But this looked worse.<p>

" You know what I love about Appa the most. His sense of humor." Sokka said with a stuffy nose. I walked closer over to my sick friend.

" Alia don't get to close, I don't need two sick people to take care of." I ignored Katara's warning and sat beside Sokka. He looked worse closer up. I cold see little beads of sweat on his forehead.

Aang came over. " How's Sokka doing?" I looked up at Aang then over to Sokka who was laughing for no reason what so ever.

" Not so good." Katara answered, still dabbing the wet piece of cloth onto his head. " Being out in that storm really did a number on him." I looked down and saw Sokka now shivering and twitching his hands, snot was dripping out of his nose.

" I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map."

" And how is a map suppose to help Sokka get better?" I asked.

" Well there is an herbalist up at that mountain, we could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

" Aang he is in no condition to traveled. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he will better by tomorrow." Katara said. She started to cough as well. If Katara was getting sick will I get sick also? I was starting to panic.

" Not you to." Aang whined.

" Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine." Then she started to cough again.

" That's what they all say." I said standing up and moving away from the two sick siblings.

" I'm going to find some medicine." Aang said grabbing his staff and standing up. I watched him as he walked over to the window. Then lightning flashed across the sky.

" Maybe its safer if I go on foot."

" Aang wait let me go with you." I said running over to him.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm positive. I rather look for some medicine lady then take care of those two. Appa roared and Sokka laughed hysterically. I turned back to Aang.

" Ok fine, just hop on my back." He said. I stood there with a puzzled look on my face. " Well, what are you waiting for?"

" Aang I know I'm skinny, but you are twelve. I don't think you can carry me." I know I didn't weigh that much maybe 95, but it was still a lot for him to carry.

" It's the only weigh you'll be able to keep up." I sighed on climbed onto his back. Aang took off running. I didn't expect to go this fast. I held on tight to him afraid that he might drop me.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the herbalist place. I hopped off of Aangs back. I ran my fingers through my long dark brown hair untangling the knots and pulling out twigs.<p>

We ran into a dome looking building and approached her.

" Hello I'm sorry to barge in like this, but we need some medicine for our friends. They have fevers and they've been coughing…" Aang said. The old lady cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

" Settle down now young man. Your friends are going to be just fine." She said calmly.

" How do you know that Grandma." I sneered.

" I've been up here for over 40 years you know. "

" No kidding."

" Use to be others, but they all left years ago. Now its just me and Miyuki."

" That's nice." Aang said.

" Wounded earth kingdom troops still come by now and again. Brave boys and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape then when they arrived." She said mixing things in a bowl.

" Nice history lesson, now how about the medicine for our friends?" I pleaded.

" Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient." She said walking off mumbling all types of plants and flowers. I turned to Aang a gestured to the old lady.

" Just be patient." He mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at an interesting flower.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes she found what she was looking for. I walked over to the table where Aang was resting his head.<p>

" Finally." Aang mumbled. He reached over to take the bowl from her hand. Wrong move. She whacks his hand away with a wooded spoon. I couldn't help but laugh and the sight.

" Hands off, what do you think you're doing?" The lady asked still having the spoon ready to whack just in case Aang might try to take it again.

" Taking the cure to my friends." Aang stammered. The old lady lowered the spoon and laughed.

" This isn't a cure, its Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite." I looked at her with disbelief. She has to be joking.

" What about our friends?" Aang whined.

" All they need is some frozen wood frogs. There are plenty of them down in the valley swamp."

" And what are we exactly suppose to do with frozen wood frogs?" I asked.

" Why suck on them of course." She said laughing. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. Of course the sight of Katara and Sokka sucking on frogs was hilarious, but it was also sickening.

" Suck on them!" Aang exclaimed.

" The frog skin releases a substance that will cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless."

" You're insane, aren't you?" Aang asked. She said yes. We continued to look at her.

" Well, I'm officially dumbfounded. Can we go now Aang?" He shook his head and we hightailed it out of there.

As we were running, two arrows flew out of nowhere and pinned Aangs leg to the ground. Luckily he didn't topple over. I pulled the arrows out and looked up at the sky. A bunch of them were aiming right toward us.

Aang blew a gust of air and sent the arrows away from us.

" I think you dropped this." Aang said holding up an arrow to the sky. I slapped my self on the forehead. Was it just me or was this day getting weirder by the seconds. I looked back up to see some men in the trees. They looked like the Yu Yan archers. I always wanted to meet one.

They started to shoot more arrows at us, especially Aang. I tried to dodge the arrows while running away. Aang and me came to a cliff; the only way was to jump.

" Do we have to?" I asked. I turned around to see the archers running after us. I sighed. " I guess we have to." Aang and I jumped off the cliff, also followed by the archers. We hit the trees on our way down, branches smacking into my face.

We started to jump from tree to tree down to the bottom. I started to think how lucky I was to grow up in a forest, or else I probably would have hit the tree hard. As we were jumping, they were still shooting at us.

Eventually we got to the bottom and what to my surprise. We were down by the swamp. We ran into the water, then Aang sort of fell into something. I pulled him up and he had a frog in his hand.

" A frog!" He exclaimed. Then an arrow shot it out of his hand. I was starting to not like the Yu Yan Archers. I've had to many arrows come near my head for one day. Aang and I started to pick up frogs while still being shot at.

I lifted by head and saw Aang pinned against the fallen tree bark. I tried to get over to him, but an arrow shot me in the shoulder knocking me down. They shot more arrows at him, but Aang made an ice wall. It didn't last long; they broke the wall then pinned both his arms down. Then shot a net at him.

Four of the archers walked over to ties Aang up, while 2 went over to me. I looked up at them, pain still in my shoulder. They didn't say anything, and then one reached out and yanked the arrow out of my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain.

" Alia!" I heard Aang yell. I couldn't answer back, the pain was too much. One went to tie me up, but I water whipped him away. I tried to fight my way out of their grip, but it was no use. They carried Aang and Me to wherever they were taking us.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of walking we reached a huge bate door. I looked over to Aang with sad eyes. Was this it, was this the end. I never thought my life would end this way. I started to miss Jet and my home. If I listened to Jet and stayed with him, I would never be in this position right now.<p>

" I'm sorry I brought you into this." Aang said sadly. I felt bad for him. If I get hurt or die because of Aang, he would never forgive himself.

" Mpmhpmhmhp." Is all I could say because they put a cover over my mouth when I wouldn't stop screaming and shouting. As we walked in, we were handed over to a guy in a uniform. I saw one of the archers whispering to him, the soldier nodded in agreement.

The firenation soldier took us up some stairs that led to a tower. When we entered the room, there were a few men in it. None of them dressed like our _'escort'._

" Well what do we have here?" A guy maybe in his 50's asked us. I looked at him with disgust.

" I know one of you is the Avatar, but who's they pretty little lady?" A couple things a hate; one is being called a lady; two is being called little lady and three the way this guy is speaking to me.

" An archer told me she was with the Avatar when they found him. They also said she was a waterbender." The soldier said. The commander nodded his head and walked over to me. To grabbed my chin and looked me in the eye. He glared at me for a few moments then let me go. I quickly went back over to Aang who had a worried look on his face.

" Little lady here looks a lot like firenation to me, except the eyes." He did have a point. I had very little water tribe features, except for my big eyes, which were blue. My skin was very pale, but I did have a few freckles on my face.

I looked over to Aang and he smiled weakly. The commander snapped his finger and we turned our attention to him.

" Admiral Zhao wants the Avatar put in a room, make sure he is tied up in chains. As for the girl, we'll just have to wait and see what the Admiral says. But for now put her in the same room as the boy. Make sure she is chained up ass well." The commander turned around and went back to his other work.

I was happy that I would be with Aang instead of with a bunch of men in a room. A shiver went up my spine at the thought.

We were led into a big room and in the middle were chains that were tied to two monuments with fire at the top. I watched as they tied Aang up. He was trying to break free of their grip, but it was no use.

I was next they tied me right beside Aang almost. I also tried to break free, but to no avail it was also no use. Once they made sure we couldn't escape our bindings the soldier left the room. The only good part was that they took the gap out of my mouth.

" That's right! You better leave before I kick your asses all the way to Ba Sing Se and back!" I yelled. All they did was laugh and slam the door. I sighed and slumped down on the ground.

" Well it can't get any better than this." I said sarcastically. I wondered what Katara and Sokka were doing right now, probably acting like idiots. I sighed again, and then the door opened. I didn't bother to look up and see who it was.

" So this is the great Avatar, master of all the elements." The person said. His voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it. Before I could see his faced, he was out of my seeing vision.

" I don't know how you were able to elude the fire nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over." He came back around my way. I looked up at his face. It was the man with the big sideburns that Pan attacked at the market when he was somewhat molesting me.

He looked down at me with wide eyes. A smile slowly appeared on his face. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

" Untie me and I will fight you right now!" I didn't realize Aang was talking until now.

" Um, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?" He asked. I gasped; only a real jackass would ask that kind of question.

I stood up quickly. " Bastard!" I screamed. He turned his attention back towards me. He walked over to me and put his on my face I tried to move away, but he held me face firm in his hand.

" Oh don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." He said talking to Aang, but still looking at me. " See if you die then you would just be reborn and the firenation would have to begin its search for the Avatar all over again. So I'll keep you alive, but just barley."

He stroked my face; I took my opportunity and chomped down on his hand. He yet out a yell a pulled away. I growled a little just for kicks.

" And you, we'll lets just say you'll think twice before biting me again. Who knows you might be useful in more ways than one."

He started to walk off again. I looked over to Aang he nodded. Aang sucked in a breath of air and blew it at the perverted middle-aged man. Commander Zhao went flying into the wall.

" Blow all the winds you want. Your situation is fugal; there is no escaping this fortress. And no one is coming to rescue you." Zhao slammed the door and left us alone. I started to cry a little. I could feel the tears running down my face.

" I'm sorry I got you into this situation." Aang said.

" I should've stayed with Jet. He warned me about things like this, but I never paid attention." I said my tears coming down more and more.

" Don't worry, I'll find away out of here."

" You heard Zhao, no one is going to come and we aren't going to leave. Face it Aang it's useless." I slumped back down onto the floor and prayed to all of the gods for a miracle.

* * *

><p>I watched as Aang struggled with his chains. I had given up 5 minutes ago. If I really new fire bending, then I probably could have melted the chains off, but I didn't want to risk burning my hands.<p>

" Its no use Aang your not getting out of those chains, without someone's help." I said solemnly.

" What no don't leave frogs, my friends are sick and the need you! Please go back to being frozen!" Aang whined while still struggling with the chains. I watched as the frogs crawled away.

I shot my head up when I heard clanging coming from outside the door. I turned towards Aang.

" What is that noise?" I asked, still looking at the door.

" I don't know."

We continued to stare at the metal door, until we heard the door unlock. Slowly the door opened and appeared a person in a blue devilish mask. He pulled out his sword and made is weigh over toward Aang quickly.

I turned away, not wanting to what might happen next. I heard the collision of metal and Aangs screams stopped. I lifted my head up to see the chains were cut. The blue masked figure slashed the remaining chains off of Aang. He turned around and walked away from us.

" Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" Aang asked

" And are you going to untie me also?" I added.

The Blue Spirit-, which I decided to call him, that-turned around and looked at me for a second then walked back over to where I was chained up and broke the chain off of my hands. Once again he walked toward the door. He gestured us to follow him, something didn't seem right about this guy. But if he was my only way out of this hellhole then I'll just have to deal with it.

I walked out of the room to see a guard on the floor with his hands and feet tied. When Aang wasn't looking I walked over and kicked the guard.

" Now you know how I felt." I whispered. I eventually caught up to Aang. He was on the floor gathering frogs. The Blue Spirit grabbed Aang by his shirt and started to pull him away.

" Don't worry Aang, we can get more when we leave this place." I said patting Aang on the back.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Spirits Pov.<em>

After taking care of the guards I opened the door to see the Avatar in chains right in front of me. I also saw a girl maybe around 14 tied up beside him. She was new to his group, I assumed. She looked firenation, but with big blue eyes, long brown hair and pink lips.

I walked over to the Avatar and broke the chains holding him. As I was walking to the door while the Avatar was asking a million questions. When he finished the girl spoke.

" Are you going to untie me?" She asked looking at me. I stared at her for a couple seconds deciding if this would be a good idea to bring his friend. Without thinking, I went back over and broke her chains also.

I realized we were wasting time and that all of us needed to get out of here. I walked back over to the door and gestured for them to follow. I passed the soldier that I tied up not even looking down at him. A few seconds later I realized the Avatar and his friend weren't behind me anymore. Coming back around the corner I saw him picking up frogs. I grabbed him by his shirt dragging him away.

" Don't worry we can get more later." The girl said

* * *

><p>We were climbing the wall, when an alarm went off. I almost dropped the rope, trying to cover my ears.<p>

" There on the wall!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see a soldier was cutting the rope. We started to fall to the ground screaming until Aang air bended us on our feet. The Blue Spirit pointed to the open gate. I started to run towards it as fast as my legs could carry me.

" The Avatar has escaped, close all of the gates immediately!" I heard Zhao yell.

Hearing him made me run faster.

" Stay close to me." Aang said. I did what I was told to do. A group of soldiers got in our way. Aang shot a blast of air at them sending them flying away. We kept running until some soldiers surrounded me the blue man.

I couldn't bend and I didn't have my arrows. All I could do is try to avoid getting hurt. I tried to punch a soldier, but pain shot through my arm. I remembered what happened.

Aang came over to us and blasted us up onto the wall. I didn't feel so great flying like that. I landed with a thud on my shoulder that is already injured. I winced in pain, but got up anyways.

Aang grabbed him and me and we flew up in the air. I looked up and saw Aang trying his hardest to stay up. I knew this was too much weight for Aang to carry. A spear flew past me.

' _Great now they're throwing spears at us.' _I thought.

The Blue Spirit kept kicking away most of the spears. Eventually Aang's arms gave out and we all tumbled to the ground. Second time today I've fallen on my shoulder. Guards were coming up the stairs. Aang and Blue were able to hold them off.

I walked over to the edge and saw some of the soldiers coming up on bamboo ladders.

" Hey guys." I said pointing to the soldiers coming up. Aang and The Blue Spirit wasted no time fighting them off.

" Take this. Jump onto my back." Aang said handing a ladder to blue. I climbed onto The Blue Spirits back as blue climbed onto Aang. If we weren't trying to escape the firenation, I would laugh my head off.

Blue Spirit handed Aang the next ladder. We were almost there. I looked down and saw fire.

" Jump!" Aang said. I did exactly that I thought I could make it; I knew I could make it. But did I make it? No. I went flying to the ground screaming bloody murder on my way. My prayers were answered; I didn't land on my shoulder. I landed on my arm. I can't describe the type of pain I was in. It hurt so damn much. I was 100% sure I broke my arm. Seconds later Aang and our rescuer fell down and landed right beside me while I was trying to get up. Aang didn't see me on the ground but the blue-faced man did. He saw I was trying to get up. Blue held out his hand, I took his hand with my good arm.

Soldiers surrounded us as I stoop up. They shot a stream of fire, but Aang protected us with air.

" Hold your fire, the Avatar must be captured alive." Zhao said. Blue pulled his swords out and held them to Aangs throat.

" Are you crazy?" I whispered. He didn't respond. Zhao and him were having a glaring contest. Aang looked at me with pleading eyes. I realized what he was doing. I held my finger up to my lips and Aang looked at me curiously.

" Open the gate." Zhao said. He took a second to look at me. I glared right at him he averted his eyes immediately.

" Admiral, what are you doing?" A firenation man asked.

" I said let them out!" He barked. I heard the gate start to open from behind me. Blue, Aang and I started to walk backwards slowly. I stuck my tongue out at Zhao just to see what he would do. I got a death glare out of him.

We continued to walk backwards; he was still holding swords to Aangs throat.

" I think its safe to let him go now." I said. The Blue Spirit didn't say anything or look at me. His eyes were focused on the fort.

" I said." I didn't finish, next thing I knew The Blue Spirit was knocked to the ground by an arrow. It didn't go into him-lucky bastard-but it knocked him out. Aang stared at him with shock; part of his mask came off his face. Aang made a cloud of dust that blocked anyone from seeing us.

Aang pulled off our rescuers mask and fell backwards gasping.

" What's wrong? Who is he?" I asked. I looked at his face; he had a huge scar over his left eye. I realized it was prince Zuko. " Oh." Was the only thing I could say? Aang got up and started to run away.

" Aang, we can't leave him like this." I said.

" But."

" But nothing he is still a human being. He helped us, now we must help him." Aang nodded his head. He picked up the unconscious prince from the ground and ran off. I followed behind.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a tree root watching Prince Zuko sleep. I realized it seemed kind of creepy. He would be cute if it wasn't for the scar and the ponytail. I sighed looked at my shoulder.<p>

I could see blood on my shirt and there was a tear. When we get back to camp, I'll ask Katara to look at it when she feels better.

Hearing groaning coming from the ground, I looked down and saw Zuko awake. He stared at Aang.

" You know what's the worst thing about being born 100 years ago? I miss all the friends I use to hang out with. Before the war started, I use to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us we would get into so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the firenation, just like you." Aang said. His story was making me tear up. Zuko was still staring at him.

" If we would've known each other back then, do you think we could have been friends to?" A silence washed over us. Aang was smiling. Such a calm-peaceful-tranquil moment. I was about to say something when Zuko shot a fire blast at Aang.

I sat there with my mouth open while Aang hopped away from the fire leaving me sitting there. I watched the prince as he watched his honor jump away.

Standing up, I jumped off of the tree root. I guess Zuko didn't know I was here because when I hit the ground he jumped a little. He looked at me and I looked at him. I took a step toward him and Zuko got into a defensive stance.

I didn't feel like fighting, plus my arm still hurt. All I did was smile at him. His expression became confused.

" Thank you for, well you know. Helping us escape." I said. He continued to stare. Walking off, I turned around one last time and waved to him then ran off to go find Aang. I had an idea where he might be.

Finally I reached the swamp, I saw Aang picking up frogs. I walked over quietly.

" Hey." I said.

" Hey." He replied. I stood there in the water watching. I noticed a few arrows were sticking out; walking over I picked up a few and examined them. They looked really nice. I decided that I would take as many I could find.

" Hey, what happened to your arm?" Aang asked. I looked down at my arms. Blood was oozing out from my wound.

" You know get hit with an arrow in the shoulder then fall about 20 feet onto the ground a three times. No big deal. Just an average night with the Avatar."

He laughed at my joke and we made our way back up to camp.

* * *

><p>Aang and I walked in slowly dragging our feet.<p>

" Here suck on this, it will make you feel better." Aang said putting the frogs into Sokka and Kataras mouth. I collapsed on the floor, pain shooting through my arm when I made contact.

" How was your trip? Did you guys make any new friends?" Sokka asked while sucking on the frog. I glanced over to Aang to see what he will say.

" No." was his only answer. I felt bad for Aang, he tried to make friends with the stubborn prince but it was impossible.

15 minutes passed and they were still sucking on frogs. Aang was asleep and Pan was lying on my stomach.

" This taste amazing." Sokka said. I glanced at him. He looked funny sucking on a frog. Sokka spit the frog out when it became unfrozen. Katara did the same. They started to wipe their mouths clean of the taste of frog, while Momo and Pan were chasing he little creatures.

I was laughing my head off at the sight. Sokka and Katara glared at me.

" Hey it was the herbalist not me." I said raising my hands in the air forgetting about my shoulder.

" Owww." I cried out loud. Katara looked at my shoulder and saw my wound.

" What happened? How did this happen? Let me see." Katara was saying. All I could think of now was welcome to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this; I wanted to make Zhao a major pervert because he deserves it. Sorry if any of you liked Zhao anyway next chapter will come quicker. So don't worry, also REVIEW. Hope I don't sound desperate, but it keeps up my hope. I'm hoping to reach 20 reviews or more. I take anonymous also. So anyone can review. Have a good night and see you next time.<strong>


	13. Lying Gets People Nowhere

**Thank you to EmiStone for reviewing sorry about the last chapter. I promise, I will never ever do that again. I read over it and realized that I didn't like it either. From this point on I will read through my whole chapter before posting.**

**Also I want to make an announcement. **

****Disclaimer****

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>"Ow ow ow ow!" I screamed as Katara touched my arm. " You're hurting me!" Katara continued to ignore my cries and touched my arm in certain places. She then took my arm and twisted it a little. This made me pull away fast.<p>

" I told you that hurts!" I hissed, rubbing my arm gingerly. It was staring to turn purple.

" I think your arm is broken." Katara said. I lifted my head and looked at her.

" You think?"

"You have a wound in your shoulder and your arm is broken and bruised. What exactly happened to you that would cause this much damage?" Not wanting to tell Katara what exactly happened, I stood up quickly and started to walk away from her.

" Hey, were are you going? I still need to wrap your arm up in bandages." Turning around quickly I looked at Katara. I didn't say anything; I didn't want to say anything. She continued to look at me. Her hands were on her hips waiting for an answer.

Sighing I walked back over to her and sat down on the ground.

" Good. Now while I bandage up your arm, you can exactly what happened."

" I fell." Was the only thing I said? Hoping it would satisfy her thirst for what happened.

" You fell?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She wasn't buying it. I would have to make up a story. Easy enough for me, I can tell a lie and not get caught.

" We were returning leaving the herbalist when I challenged Aang to a race. I said first one to the swamp wins. We were neck in neck when I tripped over a tree root." Looking up to the sky I watched as some birds flew. How I wish I could be a bird right now and fly away from this situation.

" Ok, but that doesn't really explain how you got a wound on your shoulder and why your arm is bruised." Why cant she just rap up my arm and send me on my way. Why did Katara have to ask so many questions?

" Where is Aang and Sokka?" I asked even though I knew the answer to my question.

" I already told you this morning. Now tell me the rest." She wasn't going to stop.

" When I tripped there was a small cliff. I sort of fell off the cliff and landed on my arm at the bottom."

" Really? Then what about your shoulder?" She asked. Ok this is were I start panicking. The tripping and falling off a cliff is reasonable. But how am I going to explain my shoulder to her.

" Well um…you see I was um… " I stuttered. I couldn't lie. This was becoming hard. I sighed and looked down.

" Well um what? Next time try to think of a better lie." Raising my head I looked at her curiously. How did she know?

" I guess I should tell you what exactly happened."

" I guess you should."

" Well Aang and I were leaving the herbalist when a group called the Yu Yan archers attacked us. We ran away and jumped off a cliff. When we got to the swamp I thought we lost them. But we didn't. They attacked us again. The Yu Yan archers pinned Aangs arm, so I tried to waterbend when they shot an arrow at my shoulder. Aang and I were taken captive and brought to a firenation fort. " I stopped for a second then continued.

" Eventually we escaped with the help of someone." I didn't know if I should say it was Prince Zuko.

" Ok that explains your shoulder now how about your arm."

" While we were escaping, I sort of fell down a lot on my arm." I looked at Katara; she had a smile on her face.

" Why are you smiling?" I was getting creeped out by this.

" I'm just happy that you said the truth instead of lying. Aang told me the whole story while you were sleeping. I was just testing you." She wrapped her arms around my body and hugged me. I tried to push away, but my arm hurt too much.

" Katara, my arm."

" Oh sorry, let me wrap it up now." She got out some cloth and started to wrap my arm. She told me I couldn't waterbend for a while, so my arm could heal properly.

" So Aang told you what happened." I asked feeling the bandages on my arm while Katara continued to wrap it.

" Ya, you two had quite an adventure." She finished wrapping my arm and now it was in a sling position.

" Thanks Katara." I said hugging my friend.

" No problem, just don't lie. Sometimes its ok, but other times it not. Remember the truth will set you free."

I looked at her. " I rarely lie and every time I tell the truth, it backfires. Like when I admitted I could fire bend." She rustled my hair like I was a little kid and laughed.

" C'mon lets go find Sokka and Aang." She said.

" Does Sokka know about my arm?"

" No, I think he left before Aang woke up and told me."

* * *

><p>" Hey Katara! Hey Alia!" Aang said cheerfully like any child would.<p>

" Hey Aang." I saw Sokka with his back turned to use. Katara, Aang and I all walked over to Aangs saddle. Everyone got in except me.

" Alia come on we need to go now." Sokka said.

" It would be gentlemen like if you help the lady in the saddle." I replied.

" You can help yourself up." He said with his back turned away from me.

" But I have an injury!" He turned around quickly and looked down. I raised my bandage arm up for him to see.

" You're kidding." I waved it more in the air.

" When did this happen?"

" When you were in crazy town. Now help me up! "Sokka climbed down from Appas saddle. I looked him in the eye and smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>Eventually Sokka helped me into the saddle and we took of. I was just sitting there stroking Pan's fur. No one talked; we just sat there quietly like a bunch of school children in detention.<p>

" So how exactly did you break your arm?" Sokka asked breaking the silence. I looked at him, and then looked at Katara. She smiled.

" Well you see, I was saving Aang from this monster." I said smiling. Sokka continued to look at me while Katara shook her head. I continued on with my story, making myself sound like a hero. Sokka listened carefully. He was so gullible; it made me feel sorry for the guy. But knowing myself, I knew that the feeling wouldn't last too long.

I finished my story and Sokkas mouth was gaped open. He had gotten closer so he could be able hear better, even Aang turned around to hear my story. All the time trying to clear up some facts that I left out.

" And that's how I got my broken arm and an injured shoulder. " I concluded.

" I don't believe it." Sokka said turning away from me and looking at Aang. " Is this true?" He asked Aang. I put my finger up to my lips signaling Aang to be quiet.

" Um, ya. A lot of it is true." He said. Aang was right a lot of the stuff was true somehow.

" Unbelievable!" Sokka shouted. I looked at him smiling.

" Fine, since I don't want to deal with your voice nagging me on how my story is fake. I'll just say this. The whole thing was a lie, some parts were exaggerated some were not. Happy." He glared at me; I just looked at him with no expression.

" Then how did you really break your arm?" I scooted away from Sokka a little.

" I just told you."

" No you didn't!"

" Even though most of what said was a lie, there are parts in that story that are true. And if you listened carefully you could here those parts, right Katara." I said Katara looked at us, Sokka turned around to look at his sister.

" She's right Sokka. Alia told me the true story and most of what she said was true. You just have to look for it." Again Sokka's mouth was open wide with disbelief. He looked at all of us a sighed.

" Fine." He said.

" But if you really wanted to know what happened, then I guess I should tell you" I caved in, not because I care for his feeling. But because I don't want o go back to the silence even if it was peaceful.

" The real story?"

" The real one. I promise." Sokka looked at me again then nodded his head. And for the millionth time today, I will repeat what happened last night.

" So me and Aang went to the herbalist-" I started.

* * *

><p><strong> I know this chapter was crappy, but I wrote this while sitting on my kitchen floor staring at my dog that won't shut up. I'm waiting for my friends to come over so I can celebrate my birthday that was last week, but no one had the time to come over so I moved it to this week. Any way please review any review would be nice. <strong>

**One more thing, for all the ATLA fans out there who love stories about people going into the avatar world and having one hell of an adventure. Here's a story for you its called Revberation by WolfAngel75. Its starts out slow in the beginning, but I'm sure it will be great. So please read her story and review it, it will make her happy and me happy. And trust me you don't want an unhappy me, kidding I'm always unhappy. Have a nice Veterans weekend and stay safe! **


	14. Fortune Telling and Rocky Relationships

**Sorry I've been M.I.A for a while. But at least I gave you this weird chapter that I'm ashamed of for reasons unknown to mankind. Anyway hope you all had a lovely thanks giving and Black Friday. **

****Disclaimer** I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. I only own my OC's Alia, Pan and Rocky.**

* * *

><p>I turned my head to see a colorful fish leaping out of the water.<p>

" Look." Katara said pointing at the fish. It came up again and it looked like it was staring at Sokka.

" He is taunting us." Sokka said not taking his eyes off of the fish. " You're so going to be dinner!" He ran and grabbed the fishing pole off of the ground then started to fling it in the air rapidly.

" Where's the fishing line?" He asked.

" Oh, I didn't think you would need it." Aang said holding up a makeshift necklace made of the fishing line. I have to admit, it looked really nice.

" It's all tangled!" Sokka whined.

" Not tangled woven." Aang said calmly as he air bended himself off the ground. I tried getting up put its hard when your dominant arm is in a sling. Aang grabbed my good arm and pulled me up from the ground.

`" I made you a necklace Katara, I thought since you lost your other one." He said nervously then smiling really big.

" Awe." I said. They made such a good couple.

" Thanks Aang, I love it." Katara said grabbing the necklace from Aang.

"Great Aang, maybe instead of saving the world you could go into the jewelry making business." Sokka said sarcastically.

The fish once again jumped out of the water, Sokka threw the fishing pole at the fish missing completely.

" Did you really think that would help?" I asked him. He ran into the water trying to catch the fish. I watched as he splashed in the water trying to grab the fish.

" So how do I look?" Aang and I turned around to see Katara posing in front of us. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. Looking over toward Aang I could see that he was blushing as well.

" You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean they both you great." Aang said nervously. I smiled this was too cute.

" Smoochy! Smoochy! Someone's in love." Sokka teased. He made a kissing face towards the fish he caught. But the fish slapped Sokka with its tail and falls back into the water.

" Stop teasing him Sokka. Aang's just a good friend, a sweet little guy. Just like Momo." Katara said. I could tell Aang wasn't happy about him being compared to Momo.

Sokka came over dripping wet from head to toe. I couldn't help but laugh at him again.

" You're a little wet there Sokka." I said looking at him. He gave me a death glare.

" Not one word." I was about to say something else when a loud roar interrupted me. Pan jumped onto my shoulders in fright when we heard it again.

" What was that?" she asked.

" If I knew wouldn't I tell you?" She hissed at me.

" Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang shouted we all started to run in the direction of the attack.

When we got to the source of all the trouble, I saw an old man dodging the sharp claws of the platypus bear.

" Make noise he'll loose interest!" Sokka suggested.

" Whoa! Close one!" The old man exclaimed dodging the bear's claws and laughing.

" Run down hill then climb a tree!" Katara said.

" Punch him in the bill!"

" Then run in zig zags!" Aang said.

" Don't do anything cause your screwed either way you put it!" I said.

" Do you really have to be negative right now?" Katara asked.

" Why yes, yes I do." She glared at me while I stared at her with a smile on my face.

" No need to worry, its going to be fine." He said again ducking down missing its claws. Aang jumped in front of the bear holding up his hands, the bear growled at him. Appa came up from behind and growled louder then the platypus bear, making it lay an egg and crawl away from us.

Sokka picked up the egg mumbling something about lunch. He started to sniff the egg and observe it." Lucky for you we came along." Sokka said to the old travler while holding the egg close to his chest.

" Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry." He said calmly. " Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

" Aunt who?" Aang asked.

" No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing you future." He said.

'_What if she says your going to die in the next five minutes. Is that a nice future?'_ I thought to my self.

" Wow it must be. That explains why you were so calm." Katara said with amazement in her voice.

" But the fortune teller was wrong, you didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed." Sokka protested.

" But I wasn't. Alright have a good one," the man said walking off." Oh and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers that I should give them this." He handed Aang a long package then walked away again.

" Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu." Katara suggested.

" Oh come on fortune telling is nonsense." Sokka said while Aang and I started to rip open the package. It was an umbrella.

" What type of gift is this?" I asked. And as if it was scripted, it started to rain. " You're kidding me right?" I said looking up toward the sky. Pan ran under the umbrella and leaped onto Katara's shoulders.

We all started to argue about Aunt Wu when the egg slipped out of Sokka's hands, flew into the air then landed on his head. I started at him blankly, not being able to take in the scene before me.

It seems like when it rains I can barley think. I feel the rain hitting my skin, I can feel the coldness on the outside, but on the inside I feel very warm. Maybe because I have inner body heat like a fire bender? Still so many questions, maybe Aunt Woo can answer some for me.

" I think we should go se Aunt Wu." I said. Everyone immediately turned their attention to me. " It can be a great learning experience."

" Then it settled we're going to see Aunt Wu." Katara said cheerfully. I stepped under the umbrella also not wanting to get my bandages wet anymore then they already are. Sokka still mad decided he wanted to walk in the purring rain.

* * *

><p>It finally stopped raining and we arrived at the village. As we were walking we came to a creepy looking guy wearing a black kimono.<p>

" Aunt Wu is expecting you." He said bowing down and gesturing to the entrance.

" Really!" Katara said happily. I rolled my eyes; I can't believe I agreed to this.

We took off our shoes when we entered the building; of course I needed help with my boots because of my arm. Sokka groaned as he helped take off my shoes. He was struggling to get it off my foot.

" Did you ever think of untying them first?" I asked sharply. He saw that they were tied and looked at me with a '_duh_' expression. A girl who looked a little younger than Aang walked out and met us.

" My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." She said as Sokka was still trying to get my last shoe off. I saw that she was staring no not staring but gaping at Aang.

" Well hello there." She said.

" Hello." Aang replied unenthusiastically.

" What the fuck?" I said out loud, forgetting the presence of a child.

" Alia!" Katara snapped.

" What?" I said accidentally kicking Sokka in the stomach. He winced in pain, but managed to pull my boot off. " Opps, sorry Sokka."

" No problem." He said trying to stand up. Meng was giggling into her sleeve.

" Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special curry puffs?" She asked motioning for us to sit down.

" I'll try a curry puff." Sokka said as I helped him sit down.

" Just a second." She said silencing Sokka. " So what's your name?" She asked Aang.

" Aang."

" That rhymes with Meng and you've got some pretty big ears don't you?"

" Very observant, aren't you." I said.

" I guess." Aang said, trying to avoid eye contact with Meng.

" Don't be modest, they're huge!" Sokka exclaimed opening his arms wide. I took my opportunity and kicked him in the back.

" Hey!" He snapped, I tried to look as innocent as possible.

Meng started to walk when I stopped her. " Hey what about those curry puffs you were talking about?" She nodded her head and kept walking.

" I can't believe we're in the house of nonsense."

" Try to keep an open mind Sokka. There are things in this world that just cant be explained." Katara said. I looked at her.

" Like how I can bend two elements?" I asked. She smiled really big.

" Yes, exactly. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

" It would be nice to have some bean curry puffs." Sokka said.

" I'm really tempted to kick you again." Sokka scooted away from me.

Meng finally came over to us with the bean curry puffs and tea. On her way she tripped, but Aang was able to catch everything. Meng looked into Aang's eyes for a few seconds then backed away.

" Enjoy your snack." She said running away. Sokka took the tray out of Aang's hand and started to dig in.

" Welcome young travelers. Now who's next?" An old woman who I assumed to be Aunt Wu asked us. Sokka looked away, I looked at the ground and Aang turned to Katara.

" I guess that's me." Katara got up and walked off with Aunt Wu. I turned my attention to Sokka who was still eating like a pig. He tried to get Aang to eat some, but he refused.

" So what do you think they're talking about." Aang asked.

" Boring stuff in sure; love, who's she going marry ad how many babies she's going to have." Sokka said taking a sip of the tea

" You think that's boring? Those things are very special to girls." Sokka ignored me and continued to eat the puffs. Aang got up to go to the bathroom, so it was just Sokka, Momo, Pan and me.

Momo took the bowl away from Sokka, him and Pan started to eat the rest. It was an awkward silence between Sokka and me for a while.

" So what do you hope for in your future?" He asked me.

" Well I don't know. I really want to know why I can bend two elements, even if I know the answer already. But I really don't want to know what's going to happen. I mean our future is predictable, we travel around Aang learns the rest of the elements then he defeats the fire lord. What more can we know."

" That's nice." He wasn't even paying attention to me, unbelievable.

Aang came back marching in with his head held up high and smile on his face.

" Looks like someone had a nice bathroom break." Sokka said making Aang stop in his tracks.

" Ya, when I was in there-" Sokka and I told him not to continue. Aunt Wu and Katara came out.

" Who's next?" Still not wanting to go I didn't say anything.

" Ok lets get this over with." Sokka said getting and stretching his back.

" Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it self inflicted." I stared at her, how did she know that.

" But you didn't read my palms or anything." Sokka complained.

" Because I don't need to, it's written all over your face." I started to laugh really hard. This lady was too good.

"How about you?" She said pointing at Aang. They walked off out of sight.

" So how did it go?" I asked Katara. She skipped over to me happily.

" Well Aunt Wu said that I would marry a powerful bender and that I would have three children." She said excitedly. I gave her a somewhat of a hug.

* * *

><p>Aang finally came back after what seemed like hours.<p>

"Hey how was it?" I asked.

" Amazing!" Katara and I started to smile.

" Well, now we leave." Sokka said as he stood up.

" I still need my fortune." Sokka groaned and plopped back down onto the floor as I stood up and walked over to Aunt Wu. She smiled a sweet smile at me as we walked into a room.

The room had bright beautiful colors. The walls were draped in pink and lime green. She motioned for me to sit down.

" What is your name child?" She asked me, I hesitated for a moment then answered.

"Alia"

"Alia, what a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." She's making me blush now.

" Thank you." She reached out towards me and started to touch my hair. I was startled by this, but didn't move.

" You have beautiful hair, it's so long, soft and smooth. Do you braid it like your friend?" This was getting all to weird, I'm very sure she was suppose to tell me my fortune.

" No, I usually put it in a high pony tail or let it hang loose." She nodded her head.

"Are you from the water tribe like your friend?"

" My mother is, but my father isn't."

" I'm guessing that your father is from the firenation."

" How did you know"?

" Your skin and hair. You have pale skin like them and your hair is almost as straight as theirs with the exception of a few curls."

" So what do you want to know?"

" What do I want to know about what?"

" Your fortune." I felt afraid to ask her about why I can bend two elements.

" What's going to happen? Well I mean what is my life going to be like now that I'm traveling with the Avatar?" She took my hands and inspected them.

"You have many adventures ahead of you. You will go through many difficulties and you will be hurt physically and emotionally. Some people wont understand you while others will."

" Is that it?"

" You will loose someone who is very close to you." I looked up at her; the only person who is really close to me is Jet. I had a million thoughts going through my head. Jet can't die, that's impossible. Maybe it's someone else.

" What about my love life?" Even though I'm probably going to regret it, I still want to know.

Aunt Wu smiled. " I was wondering when you were going to ask." I gave her a questioning look.

" You will have your heart broken a few times. But in the end you will meet your true love."

" Who is it?"

" Lets just say, he's going to be involved a lot in your life."

" That doesn't tell me who though."

" Listen, life is not just going to give you things like that. Life makes you work for it. If I tell you who then you will be expecting him, but if I don't then you will always try to find out who."

" You don't even know who it is." I spat at her. She frowned and I knew that she couldn't tell me. I started to get up and leave.

" Wait! There's more."

" More lies."

" No, I can tell you more about him." I sighed loudly and turned around.

" He wont see the love you have for him at first, but eventually he will realize you are the one."

" I have one more question."

" Go on."

" When will my arm be healed?"

" It already is." I looked at her then my arm and back to her. I smiled and stood up.

" Thank you Aunt Wu."

" Your welcome."

We walked out of the room and the first person to greet me was Katara.

" What did she say, what did you ask, who are you going to marry?"

" Were you eavesdropping on me?" Her smiling stopped and she looked to the ground. I wasn't mad about her listening in on my conversation, but I was mad about her telling me my arm isn't healed yet.

" Katara do you think you can check my arm to see if it's healed?"

" I checked it yesterday. Why?"

" Aunt Wu said it was healed." She nodded her head and we all walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Well know you got to see for yourselves that fortune telling is just a big stupid hoax."<p>

" You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara said crossing her arms.

" Life has many opportunities you just have to find them." I chipped in Aang nodded his head in agreement.

" That woman is crazy! My life will be calm and happy and joyful!" Sokka kicked a small rock. I watched as it bounced off a sign and hit Sokka in the head.

" That proves doesn't prove anything."

" I think it proves something. It proves that life just loves to prove you wrong." I said giggling.

" Well I was happy with my fortunes. Certain things are going to turn out very well." Katara said as I helped Sokka off the ground.

We walked toward a huge crowd of people who were just looking up at the sky. We came up to the traveler we met this morning.

" We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds, to predict the fate of the whole village."

" That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang said pointing to the sky. I looked up and saw the bunny cloud.

" You better hope that's not a bunny. The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." I looked at the cloud again. How could one cute bunny cloud mean doom and destruction?

" Do you even hear yourself!"? Sokka getting in the old mans face.

" The cloud reading will tell us if Mount. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." A lady said.

" So basically you guys are relying on a bunch of clouds to tell you is the village will be destroyed by the volcano. " I said. What if the wind changes the cloud into something bad and it doesn't happen. These people are psychopaths.

" We use to have a tradition that once a year someone goes up the mountain to check the volcanoes, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village 20 years ago we have a tradition of not doing that."

" I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstitions." Katara told Sokka to be quiet as Aunt Wu came up to everyone.

We all started cheering except Sokka and me. I didn't cheer because she couldn't tell me the person I was going to marry, Sokka didn't cheer, well because he's just ignorant like that.

Aunt Wu walked up to the little shrine and bowed her head. She looked up at the sky and observed.

" Bending arrow cloud, good crops this year. Nice big harvest." A farm hugged his wife and they rejoiced.

" Wavy moon shape cloud. Going to be a great year for twins." A pair of identical twins high fived each other. I guess it's nice that she was making people happy.

" A cumulus cloud with a twisted nub coming off the end of it. " There was a short pause. " The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" She shouted and raised her hands.

Everyone started to rejoice. I noticed for such a big town, there were very little people here to hear Aunt Wu's predictions.

* * *

><p>" I can't believe all these saps, someone ought to scream some sense at them." Sokka said walking faster then normal. Aang and I tried to keep up with his pace.<p>

" They seem happy Sokka." Aang said.

" Not for long, I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense."

" Sokka, your such a killjoy. You realize that right?" He ignored me and grabbed a villager.

" I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those read shoes, didn't she?"

" Ya, she said that I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love."

" And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got the reading?"

" Everyday." The villager said with a smile. I tried to stifle my laughter, but it was too hard.

" Then of course you're going to come true!" Sokka exploded with anger. This was too funny.

" Really, you think so. I'm so excited!" The villager walked off happily. Sokka kicked another small rock on the ground. It hit a turkey duck and flew over to attack Sokka. Aang and I just watched as he crawled away helplessly.

* * *

><p>" I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime!" I wash holding my nose as Sokka yelled at a dirty old man. I couldn't take it anymore; I started to walk away to go look for Katara.<p>

" I'm going to find Katara." Only Aang heard me he waved goodbye as I walked away. My arm started to itch really badly. I kept scratching and scratching, but no use.

I needed to take these bandages off, but how. As I kept scratching my arm I came to a shop with knives. I walked in greeting people as I looked around.

" May I help you."? A boy around maybe 15 or 16 asked me.

" Yes, I cant find my friend and I need my bandages taken off. Do you think I could use a knife to cut them off." I smiled warmly and he smiled back.

"Ok follow me." I followed him to a section with not many people there. I saw some very interesting knives, but they all had such a large blade. We kept looking

" For your case, I would recommend a smaller knife like a boot knife or a pocket knife. " He showed me the boot knives. I eventually found one that was perfect. It was small about maybe 6 or 7 inches, but it will do.

He handed me the knife and I took it eagerly.

" That will be about 100 silver pieces." I looked at him confused.

" What did you say?"

" I said the knife would cost you 100 silver pieces." His smile was now fading slowly.

" Look I never wanted to purchase it. I just needed to use a knife to cut my bandages off." The smile completely disappeared off his face and a frown took its place.

" I'm sorry but I just cant let you use a knife then not purchase it. Either pay or leave."

" I don't have any money with me right now and if I did I don't think I would be able to cover the cost." He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair.

" You just need it to cut off those bandages on your arm. " I nodded. He sighed again; I couldn't believe that things are going my way for once.

" Fine." I was about to cut the bandages off when I realized that I would most likely hurt myself trying to do this. I looked back at him; he was leaning against the wall watching me.

" What is it now?"

" I was wondering if you could do, since I would probably hurt myself." He pushed himself up and walked over to me. He took the knife from my hand the gently grabbed my arm. Slowly and carefully he cut some of the bandages off.

* * *

><p>After three minutes all of my bandages came off.<p>

" Done." He said smiling. I looked down at my arm, it looked so white compared to the skin around it. Without thinking I put my arms around the boy and hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged me back. It felt as if time stopped around us.

I don't how long the hug was, but it felt nice. We stopped hugging and I started to blush. We didn't speak for a while, but he broke the silence.

" So um what's your name?" It took me by surprise; I scrambled in my head to figure out the answer. I forgot my name. He's going to think I'm a freak, a freak that forgets her name.

" My name is um its um-"

" Ok, well then its nice to meet you um." He chuckled at the joke. Bu tit only made me blush more. I finally remembered my name.

" My names not um, it's Alia."

" Well it's nice to meet you Alia, my name Rocco but my friends call me Rocky." I laughed.

" Thanks for helping me Rocky."

" No problem. I get off of work soon, do you want to hang out afterwards?"

" Well I would love to, but my friends don't know where I am."

" That's ok." As he started to walk off I started to panic. What if Rocky was my true love? Oh great now Aunt Wu's predictions are getting to my head.

" But I'm sure they won't leave without me!" I yelled. He turned around and walked back over smiling.

" Awesome." He turned his head to look back and then pulled me over a corner.

" What are we doing?"

" Here take the knife, I'm sure they wont notice one knife is missing." I looked up at him to see if he was joking. No joke.

" Ok." I grabbed the knife and put it in my boot. He smiled then pulled me toward the entrance of the store.

" Hey Tae! I'm leaving work early!" A man in his 30's came out behind a curtain and walked toward us.

" You're leaving early again? Why?"

" I met a pretty girl." I blushed at the compliment. No one has ever called me pretty; well no boy has ever called me pretty unless they wanted Jet to kill them. Tae nodded his head and Rocky pulled me out of the store.

Then light was so bright, I guess it was really dark in there. When my vision adjusted, I could see Rocky better. He was very handsome. Tall with tan skin, green eyes and short but not to short long dark hair that was a bit wavy.

He smiled and chuckled a bit. I realized he was laughing at me.

" What's so funny?"

" You look so weird." My whole world started to collapse around me. The boy that I thought was nice was a real jackass. He kept laughing and laughing. This was getting annoying, I decided I rather be around Sokka then him.

I started to walk away from him. He didn't notice me all he did was laugh. Was I really that hideous? Do I really stand out that much? Maybe it was my pale skin, no maybe my hair or my eyes. What did I look like that made him laugh. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I started to run out of the town and into the woods.

* * *

><p>When I came across a river I stopped running. Slowly I walked over to the bank and looked at my reflection. So many emotions ran through my head. Aunt Wu's words repeating in my head. <em>You will go through many difficulties and you will be hurt physically and emotionally. Some people wont understand you while others will.<em>

I heard a twig snap behind me and instinctively I drew water from the river and got into a defense stance. To my surprise it was Rocky.

" Wow, you're a waterbender." He walked over to me.

" Ya so what." I said bitterly while still holding up the water.

" That's cool." Why was he so calm, a few minutes ago he was laughing his head off about my appearance.

" Come here to laugh more?" He stopped walking and looked confused.

" What do you mean, oh I see. No what I meant was you look funny." I pushed the water at him.

" Can't you just leave me alone!"

" Wait, let me explain. I have always been bad at giving people compliments without them getting offended. Just let me explain."

" You have 30 seconds starting now."

" When I said you looked weird, I meant that you looked different from most people." He was making his case better.

" You looked firenation and water tribe. Its hard to explain." I calmed down a bit. I could understand that part, but why did he have to laugh at me in front of people.

" Then why did you laugh?"

" Because firenation water tribe. Did you forget we're in a war right now." Makes logical sense, I mean how many water nation and firenation looking kids do you see everyday.

I walked over to Rocky and helped him off of the ground.

" I'm sorry I acted the way I did. It was immature of me."

" Its ok, I should have realized what I said might have offended you. You had the right to do what you did." There was a silence between us again. I was going to say something when Rocky kissed me. I was taken by surprise. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I didn't know what to do, should I panic or should I kiss him back. How long would this last? HE started to run his fingers through my hair and I decided to give in.

He pulled away from me and we looked each other in the eye. I knew was I blushing a lot, but that made him smile. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing but a natural disaster. And that's what exactly happened. The ground started to shake below our feet.

" What's happening?"

" I don't know maybe an earthquake." The shacking stopped for a few minutes.

" See it was just a little earthquake." Rocky said only to be proven wrong. The ground shook again harder. I looked up at the sky to see smoke coming from the volcano.

" Rocky, the volcano I think it's erupting."

" Aunt Wu said-"

" I know what Aunt Wu said, but don't you see." I pointed to the sky. He still didn't seem to get the clue.

" I'm sure its nothing." He grabbed my hand and we started walking to a little clearing with grass. Rocky and I lied down onto the ground and looked at the clouds.

" I guess your right, it is nothing."

" Glad you see it my way." We kissed again, but this time it was short.

I looked up at the sky again, a group of clouds started to swirl together. It looked like someone was moving them. The shape started to become clearer. I gasped at the form.

" What's wrong?"

" That cloud." I said pointing. Rocky looked up and gasped also.

" Oh my gods." He started to stand up and I did the same. The ground shook again and a loud boom was heard.

" The volcano is erupting." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the opposite direction of the village.

" Where are we going?"

" Away from here." I remembered Aang, Sokka and Katara. I stopped running and so did Rocky.

" What are you waiting for lets go."

" My friends, they're back at the village." Before he could object I took off into a sprint toward the town. I could hear him from behind running after me.

" Your crazy!" He shouted.

" And so are my friends!" I could hear him laughing again.

* * *

><p>We came sprinting into the town, the sky was growing darker and you could see lava flowing out of the volcano. I finally found Katara.<p>

" Katara!" I yelled. She turned around and I could see she was worried about me.

" Alia, where have you been? I've been so worried!" She pulled me into a hug.

" I met someone." I said as Rocky came up behind me.

" Where are your bandages?" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. The volcano shook again.

" Come on we have to leave town." She motioned for Rocky and me to follow her. We came to a big ditch outside of town.

" How long did it take you guys to do this?" Rocky asked. No one answered his question. Lava started to come down the hill and flow into the ditch.

" It's not going to hold." Katara, Sokka, Rocky and I ran back into town. Aang jumped in the air and started to airbend. He was like a superhuman. We all watched in amazement.

" Sometimes I forget how powerful of a bender that kid is." Sokka said.

" Wait, what did you just say?" Katara asked.

" Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender."

" I suppose he is." I knew exactly why Katara was acting the way she was. She told me Aunt Wu told her she would marry a powerful bender. Aang came back towards us when he was sure no more lava could hi the village.

" Good job Aang!" I said patting the kid on the back.

" Your friends with the Avatar?" Rocky asked. Everyone turned their attention to Rocky.

" Yes she is. And who might you be?" Sokka said getting in Rocky's face.

" Rocky." He said putting out his hand. Sokka didn't shake it.

" And when did you two meet?" Rocky and I smiled at each other and told the story.

" I said your arm wouldn't be healed for another two week!" Katara exclaimed.

" Well Aunt Wu told me it was healed. And she was right it was, I'm able to water bend now." Sokka slapped his forehead.

" Great another person believing Aunt Wu's predictions." We all started to laugh and joke around more with each other.

* * *

><p>Morning came and we had a talk with all of the villagers.<p>

" No offense, but I hope this has taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortune telling." Sokka said to the crowd.

" But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right after all." The old man said. Sokka ran up to him quickly.

" I hate you." Katara and I pulled him away from the old man and walked over to Appa.

" Hey Alia." I turned around to see Rocky jogging over to me.

" Yes Rocky."

" I really loved spending time with you yesterday."

" Me to."

" I got you this as a goodbye present, because I knew you wouldn't stay with me. I mean here, you wouldn't stay here." He started to blush. He handed me a box. I hesitated then opened it.

" Oh rocky, I love it!" I ran over and gave him a hug.

" Ahem, we are on a time schedule." Sokka said interrupting our moment. Just to piss Sokka of I kissed Rocky. I could hear Sokka trying to find his words but couldn't manage to do so.

Pulling away from Rocky I climbed into Appa's saddle quickly and waved goodbye.

" Don't worry Rocky, I'm sure you will find someone one day." He waved bye back. Katara steered Appa around and we left the village.

" What was that!" Sokka asked.

" What was what?"

" That kiss back there!"

" Ya, what was that Alia?" Katara asked

" Oh you know a thank you for the gift kiss."

" What did he give you?"

" This." I held up a necklace made out of silver with a heart at the end of it.

" Your not the only boy out there Aang that gives girls jewelry as a present." We all laughed except Sokka.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter, actually almost the end of the story. Wow time flies when your having fun, but then its all fun and games till someone dies…Anyway I would like to thank our guest star Rocky for being with us today. Rocky is named after Rocky from Rocky Horror. Good movie you should see it if you haven't already. It has adult themes to it, but I think its ok. Please review and go read Reverberations by WolfAngel75.<strong>


	15. Deception and Ignorance

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, really made my day. You guys are so kind and thoughtful. Anyway new chapter for you, another one might come this weekend if I get time. So please read and review.**

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender**

* * *

><p>" Did someone lose something?" Katara asked as we walked over to Sokka and Aang.<p>

" No we found something." Aang said cheerfully. We all walked over to Sokka who was holding an arrow.

" It's burned. There was a battle; water tribe warriors ambushed a group of fire benders. The fire benders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill." Sokka started to run down hill and the rest of us followed closely behind.

We came to a beach and Sokka stopped in his tracks.

" So then what happened?" Aang asked.

" I don't know. Trail ends here."

" Wait look!" Katara pointed over to where a boat was. Sokka and Katara took off running in the direction of the boat, I looked at Aang and he smiled and started to run.

" Dad was here." Was all I heard when I finally got to them.

" Who was here?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

" Our dad, he left to go fight in the war and we haven't seen him since." I just nodded my head.

" Alia, are you ok? You look like you're going to faint." Katara said in her motherly voice.

" Nope everything is ok, its just I haven't ran that fast in a long time." I plopped down on the sand and took a break.

" Maybe we should stay here till someone comes back." Aang suggested.

" I'm all for that idea." Everyone laughed at the not so funny joke.

* * *

><p>I was sleeping peacefully until Sokkas yelling woke me up. I sat up and saw a middle aged man walk up to us.<p>

Sokka and Katara ran up to him and gave him a hug. I looked at Aang.

" Who is this?" He shrugged and I turned my attention back to them. Aang got up and walked over to them and I did the same.

" Hi, I'm Aang."

" And I'm Alia."

We were ignored as Katara and Sokka asked him questions about their father. A cold breeze blew at us and the air turned cold.

" This is no place for a reunion, lets get inside." He walked off with Katara and Sokka then motioned for Aang and me to follow.

* * *

><p>We walked until we reached somewhere I didn't know. I could here Bato telling Katara and Sokka about how he ended up here. I tuned in and out of the conversations. We reached a group of three women dressed in robes.<p>

" Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence, welcome to our abbey." The old nun said.

" It's a pleasure and honor to be here. If there's any-" Aang was cut off by Sokka.

" What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka asked

" The sisters craft ointments and perfumes."

" Perfumes, maybe we could dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much. Am I right?" Silence filled the air after Sokka's stupid joke.

" Hahaha, that it SO funny Sokka! You really have us laughing." He turned around and glared at me. At least I got his attention.

" You have your fathers wit." Bato said then we continued to walk.

Moments later we reached a room. Bato opened the door to reveal something that looks like the inside of an igloo. Katara and Sokka rushed in while me and Aang slowly walked into the room.

" So this is what the water tribe looks like?" I asked slowly.

" No, this is the inside of an igloo." Bato said placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Well then shouldn't it be really cold?" He chuckled. I looked up at him with a serious face. He had _an ' I thought you were joking'_ expression.

" Alia's mom is from the. Which water tribe is your mom from?"

" I think northern. I can't really remember." Katara dragged me over to where a pot was boiling over a fire. She lifted the top then gasped.

" What is that?"

" Stewed sea prunes!" Katara said excitedly. Katara passed me a bowl filled with I guess stewed sea prunes. I took a little sip, it didn't taste that bad. I continued to eat the soup while Bato told us a story about Katara and Sokka's dad.

" Hey I ride animals to-" Aang said but was interrupted by Sokka again. I shook my head in disbelief.

" Hey don't worry Aang. They're just happy to see someone they know." He sighed as I patted him on the back. I watched as Aang got up and went to look at some of the animal skins.

" Aang please don't touch that, its ceremonial and very fragile." I turned my head to see Aang messing with some type of hat. He slumped down on the ground in the corner of the room.

" Katara can I have some more soup please?" I asked her, she looked shocked.

" One it's called stew and second of all you like it?" I blushed a little. Was I not supposed to like it? I didn't say anything and she took the bowl from my hands and filled it up again.

" Thanks." I said walking over toward Aang and sitting down with him. He looked bored.

" Hi." I said taking a sip of the soup.

" Hey." He didn't look at me.

" What's wrong Aang?"

" Nothing, its just that Katara and Sokka are ignoring me."

" No they're-"

" Yes they are. They're not ignoring you because your half water tribe."

" Aang listen. They haven't seen their dad in so long. Bato is the closest thing they will get to him." He sighed and turned away from me.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of story telling Bato said something that caught my interest.<p>

" There is something I have to tell you kids. I am expecting a message from you father."

" Really!" Katara said happily.

" When?"

" Any day now. Your father said he send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again."

As happy I was for them, we can't just take a detour away from our destination. It's unfair to Aang. Speaking of Aang I watched as he got up and left the room. No one else noticed but me. Putting my bowl down I got up from the floor and left the room also. Still no one noticed.

* * *

><p>I followed Aangs footprints down to the beach. I saw him sitting on the tip of the boat.<p>

" Hey there Avatar!" I said walking over like nothing bad is happening.

" I can't believe they would leave us." I was about to say something to cheer him up when I heard a noise. I turned around to see someone riding an ostrich horse.

" I'm looking for Bato of the water tribe." The man said.

" Uh, we know Bato." Aang said. The soldier handed Aang a piece of paper then rode off. Aang opened the letter and starred at it.

" Well, what is it?"

" It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad." I looked up at Aang. He crumbled the map and put it into his shirt. There was silence for a moment.

" Aang maybe you should give them the map, it's the right thing to do."

" You don't get it, if I give them the map then they will leave us."

" So what if they leave? It doesn't matter, either way we are going to the North Pole." Aang looked hurt. He didn't speak to me for a few minutes.

" Aang look I'm sorry. I know you really like Katara and all but-"

" How did you know I liked Katara?" I laughed.

" Like it isn't obvious. Maybe she doesn't see it but I do. And I think it's cute." He blushed a little then laughed.

" Its getting cold, why don't we go back."

" Ok, but lets make it a race. Loser has to eat 3 bowls of sea prunes." He grinned at my offer.

" Your on." Aang jumped down from the boat and landed right beside me.

" No cheating Aang. That includes no air bending tricks."

" And you cant waterbend of fire bend either."

" I still don't know shit about either of them," He laughed.

" On three. One-two-three!" Aang and I dashed into the woods. We kept running and running neither of us slowed down for anything. That was until a tree root happened to get in my way.

I could see the abbey right in front of me. Aang was just a few centimeters ahead, but I could still beat him if I tried really hard. I got ahead of Aang for a few second until I tripped over the tree root.

I landed with a thud on the ground. I heard Aang come up from behind me.

" Are you ok."? He said pulling me off the ground.

" Don't worry I'll live." He grinned then took off running again.

" Really Aang! Have some class!" I took two steps then tripped gain this time over my feet.

" Agni!" I pushed myself off the ground and started to sprint again. I finally caught up to Aang who was waiting for me by the abbey's gate.

" Have a nice trip." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Your lucky I like stewed sea prunes." He made a disgusted face. We walked back to the cabin slowly without talking.

* * *

><p>Aang opened the sliding doors and peered inside.<p>

" Hey everyone. Sorry we were gone so long."

" Oh, hey. I didn't notice you guys left." Katara said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to get my bowl from were I left it.

" Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes!" He sat down and started shoving the prunes into his mouth. I laughed as everyone stared at him with questioning looks.

I ate the rest of my soup quietly as Bato started to share stories again. We were all laughing and having a good time. Even Aang seemed to lighten up.

" So Alia, what was your mothers name?" Bato asked me. I was surprised by the question then I started to think. What was my mother's name?

" My mothers name is Song and my dads name is Jiro."

" Have any siblings?"

" Yes, only one his name is Jet."

" Why isn't he traveling with all of you?" Silence filled the room. No one wanted to speak about him or what he did.

" I'm sorry is he dead?" I hesitated for a second then answered.

" No, its just he did something that upset all of us. I don't like talking about my family." He nodded and we moved onto a happier subject.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see I was still inside the cabin, but all alone. I sat up and rubbed my and looked around. Yep, I was all alone except for Pan who was sleeping in the corner. I stood up and walked over to her.<p>

" Wake up." I nudged her in the side and she growled. Deciding to leave her alone I walked out of the room and into the courtyard. Seeing Aang, I made my way over to him. He was being talked to by one of the sisters. When she walked off I went over to him.

" Almost got caught there."

" Shh, not so loud."

" Eventually they're going to find out someday." I said climbing into Appa's saddle.

" What are you doing, we're not leaving yet."

" I know, but I don't like wearing the same clothes for a few days. " I climbed down then tried to find a sister.

" Excuse me." I said.

" Why hello there. How may I help you?" She said with a smile.

" I was wondering if you have anyplace where I can change my clothes." She motioned for me to follower. I was led to a room with one candle in it.

She smiled and left me to figure out the rest. I started to change fast not wanting someone coming in and well you know seeing me. After I was done I left he room and ran back to Appa. Aang was still there, but this time lying in the hay.

Katara, Sokka and Bato came over to us.

" We're going down to check out the boat. Want to come with?" Sokka asked. Aang nodded and we all started to walk.

* * *

><p>" This was built by my father." Bato said. I looked on the ground and saw the ostrich horse tracks on the ground. I tapped Aangs shoulder and pointed to the ground.<p>

" Do something." I whispered. He air bended a dust dorm and the tracks disappeared.

" How about you Sokka, you must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging."

" He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough."

" Oh forgot you were to young."

" What's ice dodging?" Aang asked.

" It's a right of passage for young water tribe members, when you turn a certain age your dad is suppose to take you" I said without thinking. Everyone stared at me.

" How did you know that?" Sokka asked.

" My mom use to tell me stories about how her dad use to take her brothers ice dodging."

" You know what, lets do it." Everyone started smiling.

* * *

><p>We are out in the water sailing in a boat, the breeze flowing through our hair well except for Aang who is bald. But that doesn't matter what matters is that we do this for Sokka right now.<p>

" How are we supposed to go ice dodging without and icebergs?"

" You'll be dodging those." I turned to see huge rocks in the water.

" You're kidding, right?" I asked nervously.

" Sokka you steer and call the shots lead wisely, Katara you secure the main bow the winds can get very bad so be brave, Aang you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is trust."

I started to laugh as Bato started talking about trust with Aang.

" Hey Bato. What do I do?"

" You Alia must believe in your friends." I frowned. He's kidding right? I sighed and sat on the deck. Sokka started to bark orders left and right at everyone.

The boat started to sway sharply, I felt as if I was going to throw up. The swaying settled a bit and I took the chance to stand up. I saw a bunch of rocks dead ahead.

" Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should-"

" Aang we're going to need air in that sail. Katara and Alia I need you to bend as much water as you can between those rocks and us. Now!" We all scrambled to our positions.

Katara and I started to bend all the water we could between the rocks it was working out so well. We glided over to rocks smoothly and made it to the other side without a scratch. We all smiled at Sokka.

* * *

><p>Bato started to place markings on our foreheads.<p>

" For Aang the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe." Aang looked at me in the yes. He was very nervous.

" I cant." He choked out.

" Of course you can." Katara said trying to convince him.

" No Katara he can't." She gave a questionable look.

" You can't trust me."

" Aang what are you talking about?" I walk over and stood by Aangs side ready to take any punishment they give us.

" A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Aang pulled out the crumbled piece of paper and Katara snatched it out of his hands.

" You have to understand I was afraid-" Sokka cut him off.

" This is the map to our father! You had it the hold time? How could you?"

" He was afraid you were going to leave us to find your dad instead of coming to the North Pole."

" Well you two can go to the north pole on your own. I'm going to find dad." Sokka started to walk away from us.

" Katara are you with me?" She turned around and looked at Aang and me.

" I'm with you Sokka." She turned around and joined her brother. Bato, Katara and Sokka walked away from us. I watched sadly as my friends disappeared into the woods.

* * *

><p>Katara came over to us while we were all waiting to part ways.<p>

" Good luck you guys."

" Ok you to." Katara looked at me. I sighed and climbed down from Appa's saddle to give her a hug.

" I'll miss you Katara and your motherly ways." She smiled.

" Alia be safe and don't get into to much trouble."

" Whatever." I watched as she walked off with the other two. A sister came over to us.

" Guess we should leave to."

" That would be the best." I climbed back into Appa's saddle and Aang steered us out of the courtyard. Pan curled up into my lap and meowed silently.

Aang led Appa to the beach were everything first started.

" Guess we're going alone." I sighed. It felt weird without two other people in the group.

" Avatar and friend you must leave."

" Ok we get it, everybody wants me gone."

" A group of people came to the abbey looking for you."

" Who?"

" A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar."

" Zuko."

" No shit its Zuko. Who else do we know who has a very noticeable scar."?

" The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

" I think its Katara's necklace Aang."

" Katara and Sokka." We started to head back toward the abbey.

We waited patiently for Zuko and his bounty hunter to come back.

" Hey Aang when do you think they'll get here. I'm getting bored."

The doors to the abbey broke apart and a shirshu appeared.

" Never mind." I turned around and Aang wasn't hearing anymore. The beast turned its attention to me. Of course it would, its not like haven't been near Aang in the last few hours. Onto of it I saw a very pretty lady, an old man with a huge stomach and my good old friend prince Zuko.

I saw Aang swoop down on his glider and miss the monsters snapping tongue.

The shirshu tossed everyone off of its back. I took my chance and ran over to Katara and Sokka.

" Aang." Katara said with amazement.

" And Alia." I said surprising her. I turned around to see Zuko and the old man on the ground. Zuko stood up and walked over to Aang. Not wanting to get mixed up in the fight, I helped pulled Sokka and Katara's body out of the way. I watched as the fight took place. Air verses fire. I was really getting into the action. But then I remembered back to that night when he helped us escape.

" Go Aang!" I yelled from the sidelines.

" Hey how about instead of watching, you actually help!" Sokka snapped.

" Look, if I knew fancy firebending moves like Zuko does, then I would help. Other than that I'm going to be burnt to a crisp." A big explosion caught my attention. I looked around and saw the old man. Perfect target.

" Watch this." I said to them.

" Where are you going?" Katara asked worriedly. I slowly snuck up behind the old man and drew water from the well. I pulled it back and was about ready to whip it at him, but he caught my arm and pinned me to the ground.

" What the hell?" He let go of me and helped me up.

" You must be a new addition to the Avatars team. What is your name?"

" My names Alia."

" I'm Iroh." There was an awkward silence between us. He just keeps smiling.

" So Zuko is your…"

" Nephew." I nod my head.

" Is he difficult."

" Yes very, but I still love him." I watched as Aang and Zuko kept fighting.

" Well have a nice day." I said walking off, but something he says stops me.

" For a fire bender you have really big blue eyes." How did he know? Well duh almost everyone could tell. I turn around and smile at him the best I could then walk away.

* * *

><p>I helped Katara and Sokka to their feet, but they still couldn't atand all the way. A couple of nuns bring out some perfume and have them smell it.<p>

" That thing sees with its nose. Lets give it something to look at." I smile at the idea. The sisters start to dump all of the perfume out of the containers onto the floor. Katara and I start to water bend the perfume into a huge wave. We drop very close to the shirshu and Zuko.

It started to loose control and hit everything in its path including Zuko and its rider. It runs around franticly and leaves the courtyard; we all walk over to Aang as he picks up his staff.

" Way to go Aang!" He smiles weekly. The sisters walk over to us.

" Thank you Avatar." They all bow simultaneously then walk away. I glanced over to where the banished prince, his uncle and the bounty hunter.

" So what are you guys going to do with them?" I asked walking over towards the enemy.

" Alia wait. What are you doing exactly?" Katara asks tugging my arm in the opposite direction.

" Well, they won't be paralyzed forever. And if we leave now, he will follow us again. But if we hand them over to the earth kingdom then we will be able to continue our journey in peace." There was a moment of silence; I could tell every one was thinking about this.

Once again I started to walk over to the enemy. I hovered over Zuko and stared at him. I realized I must look like some sort of creep who just stares at you blankly.

" We don't know what will happen if we turn them over to the earth kingdom soldiers. They might kill them and as the Avatar I wont be responsible for a persons death."

" Ok Aang then let me ask you this question. Why didn't you stop all of these other people from being killed everyday? Why didn't you stop my parents from being killed? Why is it you are letting these people who are trying to hunt you down and kill you live, but the people who need you the most die?" This time everything was quiet.

I lifted my head to see Aang, Katara and Sokka. Aang looked hurt, Katara looked shocked and Sokka looked a little angry. I looked at the people on the ground even they were shocked. I sighed and started to walk away from all of them.

" Well, since your not going to do anything about this. I guess we should just go."

" Maybe you should go." Sokka said challengingly.

" Excuse me, but I wasn't the one about to leave Aang to go find my dad. " Sokka started to get in my face more.

" Guys, I forgive you both for your actions and words. Cant we just all be friends?" Sokka relaxed a little, but I didn't. I was not going to play this out and just forget this ever happened.

" No." I said blankly.

" Fine then! I always knew you were a low lifeless fire bender!" That was the last straw. Sokka was going down.

" You want to go Sokka! Bring it. Water and fire against boomerang guy! "Sokka drew his boomerang and I got into a waterbending stance. We started to circle each other.

" What no fire?" He taunted.

" I rather kill you with water."

" You couldn't kill a person if they were already dead."

" That didn't make any sense you moron."

" At least I have a family that loves me." That's it. When you bring family into this, it crosses the line of friendship. I lunged at Sokka and tackled him to the ground. Katara and Aang pulled us apart before we could kill each other.

" You two both need to calm down. We are going to get onto Appa, then fly as far away as possible from this place. And while we are flying on Appa, both of you will sit in separate corners and not say one word to anyone until I tell you so. Are we clear!" Katara screeched. Everyone was starring at us now.

" I said are we clear!"? I jumped at her voice.

" Yes." Sokka answered fearing his sister. She looked at me.

" Are we clear Alia?"

" Whatever." I wiggled out of Aang grip that wasn't so tight and climbed onto Appa to be greeted by Pan.

" You lost your temper back there."

" Shut up." I went to sit in one corner of the saddle and Katara told Sokka to sit in the other. We took off after we all got settled in; I looked down at the ground then thought. I wonder what it would be like to travel with prince Zuko and try to capture Aang. Well it must be one hell of an adventure if your traveling with a hot headed prince.

I fell asleep while trying to listen to Katara and Aangs conversation. All I know if Katara got her necklace back and she kissed Aang on the cheek. How sweet is that to end a pretty crappy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay finally done with the chapter, Im so tired. Who knew writing for so many people could be exhausting? The fight between Sokka and Alia is based on my fight with well not exactly friend and not boyfriend more like an enemy, but still caring friend Alex. Don't worry our fight involved pushing, shoving, tripping and unkind words. Anyway please read and review, because I took time out of my schoolwork to write this for you. So love you all and have a nice Our Lady of Guadalupe or <strong>_**Nuestra Senora de Guadalupe**_**. Stay safe and review and read that story I told you about in the last chapter.**


	16. Big Decision

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Santa already came to my house and I'm pretty sure he didn't give me coal again. Just kidding anyway funny thing about this chapter. When I was writing it I was going to go to the next episode, but something someone said kept bugging me. So like I always do I deleted what I had and wrote an entirely different chapter that now takes my plot into a different direction. I just love giving my self more work. Any ways please read then review if you can. I expect most people to spend time with their families instead of reading a crappy story posted by a 13 year old. **

**~~~Disclaimer~~~ I don't own ATLA.**

* * *

><p>We landed near a small Earth kingdom village. Appa landed with a thud on the ground.<p>

" We'll get some supplies then leave. Katara you can go pick up some food from the market, Aang go and find the supplies we need and I'll go figure out where exactly we are." Sokka said handing Aang and Katara a list of food and items we needed.

" And what am I suppose to do?" I asked glaring at Sokka. He looked down and mumbled something to himself then looked up at me.

" Well since you asked, I have a very special job for you."

" And what is it exactly?" He walked over to me with a smile.

" Well you can stay here and watch Momo and Appa. And while you're doing that, you can set up camp as well." Sokka walked away from me heading towards the village.

" You know you guys I'm pretty good at waterbending and well I barely know how to fire bend. So maybe I should try to find a fire bending teacher in the village." I asked trying to sound as casual as possible. Sokka stopped walking then turned around.

" What is your problem?" I was taken back a bit, what was my problem? What was his problem? Ever since I joined this group Sokka has been on my back.

" Excuse me? What do you mean what's my problem?"

" You know exactly what I'm talking about."

" No Sokka I really don't. But since we're talking about problems. What is your problem with me? Is it because I can fire bend?"

" See, you don't need a fire bending teacher. You just said you can fire bend."

" I can only make a flame in my hand, that's all I can do! Besides Aang needs to learn fire bending as well."

" He needs to follow the order. Water, Earth, Fire and Air." Katara said joining in on the argument.

" Well then if I learn fire bending Aang will have a teacher when he's ready." All went silent.

" We don't know any fire benders that we can trust. Face it no one is going to teach you."

" Then what if I teach myself?"

" That's dangerous, you could get hurt."

" Like you would care Sokka if I get hurt."

" I don't want to discuss this anymore. Come on its getting late we need to go to the town know." I watched as they disappeared into the trees.

" I guess it's up to me find myself a teacher."

" Where are you going to find someone to teach you? Sokka said stay hear with Appa and Momo." I started to laugh as I faced Pan.

" When Jet told us to stay put somewhere, did we stay?"

" No."

" When jet said don't eat those berries, did we not eat them?"

"No."

" So what's going to stop us from finding me a fire bending teacher?"

" Sokka?"

" No Pan. Nothing is going to stop us."

" I don't understand where you're going with this."

" It's been fun for awhile, but I need to be free. Being with the Avatar, you have to follow an order. And I really hate orders."

" You're right, you do really hate orders."

" Exactly." I started to climb into Appa's saddle.

" So what is your plan?" I laughed louder then before.

" My plan is to leave, simply." She had a confused expression. I found my satchel, bow, arrows and Sokka's map then jumped down from Appa.

" But, it's getting late. Maybe we should wait till dawn to leave. It will also give you time to think this over just in case." Pan had a point they will come back with fresh food and before I leave I can take more than I have now.

" Ok, we leave at the first sight of dawn."

* * *

><p>Katara, Aang and Sokka came back two and a half hours later with the supplies we needed. The camp was set up and everything was in place.<p>

" Who knew that town was occupied by firenation soldiers." Aang said falling on the ground. I looked at all of them.

" What do you mean?"

" Well when we got there everything seemed fine until we saw three firenation soldiers standing just a couple yards away from us. Then a whole bunch of them appear out of no where." Katara said taking a seat on the ground next to me.

" What did you guys do if the town was occupied by firenation soldiers?"

" We snuck around a few soldiers then got some cloaks and put them on and did the rest of our shopping." Aang lifted his head and sniffed the air.

" What smells so good?" I started blushing.

" Well when you guys didn't return after an hour, I decided I should start dinner." Katara walked over and smelt the soup.

" It smells so good. What is it?"

" I made it with some of the left over food we had since I knew you guys were going to buy more." Katara passed out the soup to everyone. Sokka was eyeing it suspiciously.

" You have a problem with soup?" I asked. He locked up and shot me a glare.

" I don't have a problem with soup, I have a problem with soup you made."

" What do you mean Sokka?" Katara asked putting down the bowl. Aang followed the action as well.

" You were mad about not learning fire bending when we left camp and now you're all happy. Don't you guys think it's a little suspicious?" Now Katara and Aang started to push their bowls away from them.

This is unbelievable; I was just trying to be nice to all of them before I left. I made my decision and its final; I'm leaving and not coming back ever.

" Your paranoid." I said getting up from the ground.

" No, I'm just trying to think like a sane person. Think about it Katara Jets a psychopath. His sister must be one also!"

" Don't bring my brother into this argument Sokka! I was just trying to be nice."

" When have you ever tried to be nice to any of us?"

" A couple occasions actually. You just don't see it because your tunnel vision is blocking you. Once in a while Sokka you have to stop and smell the roses."

" That didn't make any sense."

" That's because you're retarded!" I snapped.

" You're a fire bender. A mean, selfish, self centered fire bender!" Being called a fire bender wasn't what made me mad. What made me mad was that he accused me of being all these things that I'm not.

" Never talk to me again ever!"

" You would be better off away from us."

" So you want me to leave, is that it?"

" It would be nice to travel without someone who drags us down." I didn't say anymore I walked over to my sleeping bag, got inside and closed my eyes. I could here Katara and Aang scolding Sokka about yelling at me.

He will get his wish soon enough. I could feel Pan squirm into to my sleeping bag also. She cuddled close to my chest and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes slowly I could see that it was almost sunrise. It would have to do. I turned on my other side to see that everyone else was asleep silently. Slowly I crawled out of my sleeping bag and stood up. I tiptoed over to where I left my bag and arrows.<p>

After putting them over my shoulder I looked around for the food Katara bought yesterday. I put some fruit and bread in my bag then walked back over towards my sleeping bag. I don't really need to carry the extra weight so I decided to leave it. After checking to see that I had everything I woke Pan up.

" Pan, hey Pan wake up. Its time to leave." After a few seconds of shaking my cat she woke up.

" Why so early?"

" So we can get as far from here as possible."

" Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Positive. Now get up and come on."

Reluctantly she got up and walked to my side. We made our way towards the forest. I looked back at my friends that were still sleeping. I sighed turned around and continued walking into the trees.

* * *

><p>(Sokka's Pov.)<p>

I heard someone scream my name, but decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. Then a pair of hands started to shake me awake. I opened my eyes to see Katara looking more worried then ever.

"What is it Katara?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning I felt bad about what happened last night between you and Alia so I went to wake her up."

"And then."

"When I went over to her sleeping bag it was empty. I figured she must have gone for a walk so I waited for her to come back. I made breakfast and everything. It's noon now and she still hasn't returned. Sokka I'm worried."

"Wait so you mean I slept through breakfast! Ah man." I stood up from the ground and met my sister's glare.

"This isn't funny Sokka! Alia could be in serious trouble or worse." I sighed and stretched my arms towards the sky.

"She's probably trying to freak us out as payback. Sooner or later she has to come back. Now can I have some breakfast please?" She chucked a wooden bowl at my head luckily I was able to dodge it just in time.

"Your unbelievable! I'm going to try to look for her and when you're done with your breakfast you can help as well!" I watched as she stormed off into the woods. I saw Aang also watching Katara storm off. I decided I should here what he has to say.

" Hey there Aang." He was quiet; shrugging it off I put some of the soup from last night in bowl and started to eat it. I had to admit it was really good.

"Sokka do you think she would really leave?"

"I'm sure it's just a little particle joke she is pulling on us. Trust me one thing I know about women is that they're predictable. And I predict that Alia will come running back as soon as it gets dark and spooky in the trees."

Aang sighed and stared at the ground again. I felt bad for the kid and decided to cave in.

"But I'm sure looking for her wouldn't hurt anyone." Aang leaped up at least ten feet in the air and ran off to go get Katara. Let the search party for Alia begin.

* * *

><p>(Alia's Pov.)<p>

I felt something leap onto my chest that made me shoot up quickly from the ground. Taking a look around I saw Pan sitting on the ground with a fish in her mouth.

"Good girl." I praised the cat.

" You said you wouldn't fall asleep if I left."

" I know I know, but I will let you sleep for a bit while I cook the fish."

"Fine."

Pan turned over on her back and went into a peaceful sleep. I started to gather dry leaves and twigs not to far from the makeshift campsite. The one thing I forgot to take with me before I left was a pan or something to cook on.

Eventually I found a leaf big enough to hold the fish. Slowly I cooked the fish on the fire. I decided it was completely cooked when the smell of the fish was overwhelming.

"Hey Pan wake up, breakfast is done."

"You mean brunch."

"Shut up and eat."

Cutting of a slice I tossed it to her and she ate it with pleasure. I took little bites and decided it wasn't cooked well enough for me to eat it. Tossing the rest to the carnivorous cat, I dug in my bag for some fruit. I found a mango and a few berries.

I decided to eat the wild berries and to save the mango for another day when I might really need it. When I glanced at Pan to see that the entire fish was gone I figured it was time for us to keep moving.

" Come on we need to keep moving." I put out the fire with my foot and scattered the leaves all around.

"Why did you do that?"

" To make sure we're not followed by anyone."

"But you said Sokka, Katara and Aang won't find us."

"Yes indeed I said that, but that won't top them from trying to find us." I made sure everything was packed and once again we headed out onto our own destiny.

I took out Sokka's map and studied it for a while. No wonder we weren't making and progress towards the North Pole. This map is hard to read. I know we were near a village a couple miles back, but I couldn't find it on the map.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom."

"That's helpful." I sighed; looking at this map was useless. We would just need to go where our feet take us. When we came to a small clearing in the trees I saw that it was becoming dark.

"Lets camp here for the night then head out in the morning."

I started to set up camp once again. I huddled near the small fire I make and warmed my hands up.

"Its kind of lonely without Aang, Katara and Sokka." I looked over at Pan. Her tail was waving in the air, she didn't one bit upset.

"Are you sad?"

"No. But I know you feel guilty." She walked over to me and rubbed against my leg. I laughed and rain my fingers along her back.

"I'm guilty about everything. I'm guilty about leaving Jet, I'm guilty about not saying a proper goodbye to my friends."

"They would of tried to stop us anyways."

"You're right. Night Pan."

"Night Alia, sweet dreams."

I closed my eyes and tried to picture happy thoughts, but it's hard to think of something happy when you left all of your happiness behind.

* * *

><p>(Sokka Pov.)<p>

" Come on we can continue to search better in the morning. I'm not giving up till we find her." We all walked back into camp and sat down by the fire.

"Katara don't you think if she left without a trace that she might not want to be found. I say just let her be."

" Alia probably left because you yelled at her! She was trying to be nice and you turned her down."

"Katara stop worrying. I'm sure she is doing just fine." Aang said trying to calm Katara down.

"I know Aang its just Alia is a magnet for trouble. Sokka don't you feel any regret that this might be your fault."

"Nope." I wiggled in my sleeping back and closed my eyes tightly wishing this would all end. I heard Katara groan really loud then all was quiet. I figured they went to bed.

Turing on my back I looked up at the stars. Truth was I did feel as if it was my fault. I was just so mad at her I didn't realize what I was saying affected her so much. Tomorrow I will do everything in my will to find her and apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Alia is actually gone. Who would of thought that would happen? Don't worry eventually all will play out in due time. Please review and have a very merry Christmas. <strong>


	17. Return of the Zhao

**Happy New Years! 2012 is the year I will get a boyfriend! Just kidding anyways staying up till who knows what time in the morning is a killer especially if you have mass the next morning. Since you may have better luck than me I suggest you read and review because who knows maybe then I might have a surprise for you.**

**I do not own ATLA. I only own my OC Alia.**

* * *

><p>"Katara you go with Momo and look north while Aang and I take Appa and fly over the south. We all meet back here in two hours with or without Alia. Ok?" Aang and Katara nodded their heads in response.<p>

I watched Katara and Momo disappear of towards the north. Hopefully one of us might find something that will give us a clue to where Alia went.

"Sokka why are we taking Appa? She wouldn't we go on foot?"

"We will fly low enough for us to see between the trees. And it covers more area." I climbed onto Appa and waited for Aang to join me.

"Appa yip yip." And we took of towards the sky in hopes of finding our friend.

A couple of minutes into the flight Aang started asking a million questions.

"Do you think she has gotten far? How much ground can one girl cover in two days?"

"A lot if she knows what she's doing. Alia also took my map, so she might have gone to the nearest town."

We kept searching. I thought I saw something down on the ground.

"Hey Aang bring Appa down." We descended from the sky and landed on the forest floor. I climbed off of Appa and surveyed the area.

It was hard to tell if someone was here or not. I continued to walk around and look for evidence. I noticed a few leaves were burned, and then I saw some ashes.

"Alia was here."

"How do you know?"

"The leaves are burnt and there is ash scattered. The question is which direction did she go in?" I continued to look around for more clues.

I found what I was looking for.

"Aang come here quick!"

"What is it?"

"Paw prints. Alia was smart enough to get rid of her footprints but not the ones made by Pan. The directions lead this way come one." We sprinted off in the direction of the tracks.

* * *

><p>(Alia Pov.)<p>

I was packing everything when I heard a twig crack from behind me. I looked over towards Pan; she had heard it as well. I continued to do what I was doing before, but listening more carefully to the environment around me.

Pan was in a prone position now.

"Relax, it was probably just a deer." She growled then walked over to my side. I scratched her head then slung my bag around my body.

"Lets go."

As we walked for a few minutes I couldn't shake of the feeling that someone or something was watching me. Again I heard a twig snap then silence. Who ever this was, they aren't very good at following someone with out being heard.

I could here the crunching of leave under their foot. I took my chances and turned around. I was surprised to see that no one was there. I looked around more, but there was still nothing there.

" I must be imagining things." As I was about to give up a tiger jumped out from behind two bushes. I screamed in shock and fell backwards onto the ground. The tiger growled and circled me and Pan.

I fumbled around with my bow and arrow trying to get a perfect shot. The tiger was crouched down ready to pounce. I shot an arrow at it, but missed completely.

"Bullshit!" I yelled. I loaded my arrow and tried again. This time I hit the tiger and it roared in pain, but still tried to attack. After a few more arrows I was down to one left.

"What do we do now?" Pan asked looing up at me. I quickly dropped my bow and last arrow, scooped up Pan then started to run as fast as I could away from the tiger.

I took a quick look back to see if it was following us fortunately it wasn't. But unfortunately I tripped over my own two feet and went rolling down a hill, into some bushes then landing in a stream. Pan was still in my arms, but moaning from pain.

I knew tomorrow I was going to wake up with one hell of a headache. I looked up to see a figure surrounded by bright light hovering over me.

"Are you an angel?" I asked with out thinking. I know I must've sounded ridiculous

"Lee get over here you have to see this." The voice said calling out to whomever Lee was. Then another figure hovered above me. I figured this was Lee. Lee and the other person bent down and picked me up.

"She's bleeding from the head." Lee said. I was a little confused by the whole situation. I tried to speak, but my words came out in a jumble. The two both looked at me with confused expressions. I tried again.

"Who are you and where are we going? I asked and again they look confused.

" We better take her back to camp." I looked at the two of them and noticed they were dressed in red. Why were they in red? They put me down to see if I could walk. I was a little unstable so Lee scooped me up and carried me.

* * *

><p>(Sokka's Pov.)<p>

We came back to camp to see Katara.

"Did you find anything?"

"There was evidence of her where we looked, but when we followed Pans paw prints we didn't find her. What we found was a tiger." Katara gasped. I rolled my eyes.

" I hope she's ok."

"Ya me to." Katara and Aang looked at me.

"I mean the tiger looked very hungry and just forget I said anything."

"Sokka and Alia sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g." Aang and Katara sang together.

"Whatever. I think we should just continue on without her. We've already spent too much time here fooling around. Let's get some sleep and head out in the morning."

"But Sokka-"

"I want to find her as much as you do Katara, but it would be what Alia would want. I think if she knew that we were spending all of our time looking for her she would be upset. Besides if we do find her what are the chances she would come with us."

"All right. But its to early to go to sleep now and plus we haven't had dinner yet." I smiled at Aang and Katara. Everything is going to work out just fine.

* * *

><p>(Alia's Pov.)<p>

Lee and the other person who I have now learned their name is Mickey walked me into a camp filled with a bunch of people wearing red uniforms. I looked around and saw a flag with a firenation insignia on it. I realized at that moment that I was in the hands of the firenation.

Mickey left me with Lee to go talk to some soldiers that were starring at us. Lee carried me over to a small white tent. We came inside and I saw some medical supplies and a man in a white coat. He turned around to look at us.

"Who's this Lee?"

"Mickey found this girl down by a stream in the woods. She bleeding from the head, do you think you can clean her up?"

"I'll see what I can do." Lee set me down on a table and the man walked over to me and took a look at my head. Pan started to growl as he came closer. I stroked her back to calm her down

"Thanks Bae." Lee walked out of the tent and left me alone with Bae. He started to clean the wound on my head then looked me over to see if anything else was wrong.

"So what's your name young lady?" Bae grabbed a clipboard and looked up.

"Alia." He nodded and wrote down something on the paper.

"Your age and what nation are you from?"

" I'm fourteen and I'm from the Earth Kingdom." He looked up and starred at me curiously.

"I was born in the Earth Kingdom." He nodded and went back to writing.

"Do you bend an element and if you do which one?"

"I can bend fire." I heard someone come in and I turned around to see Mickey. He smiled and walked over to us.

"Hey Bae." Bae mumbled something in response.

"How you doing there kiddo?" Bae pulled Mickey aside and whispered something to him.

"What are they saying?" pan asked me.

" Well they're whispering, so how should I know." She sighed then closed her eyes. I watched as Mickey nodded his head to whatever Bae was telling him.

"Thank you." Mickey walked out of the tent to god know where. Bae came back over to me and smiled. I didn't smile back whatever was going on wasn't going to be pleasant. When Bae turned his back I reached down in my boot to see if I still had my knife. I did and that's all I would need for now.

Mickey walked back in with two armored soldiers. He pointed towards me and they came walking over. One grabbed my arm and the other grabbed my other arm. Pan growled and swiped at Bae who tried to grab her. She hissed then leaped from the table and ran out.

"Thanks for the help!" I yelled as she ran out. Idiotic cat, I knew I should've gotten that dog instead. The solders pulled my arms behind my back and put handcuffs on my wrists.

"What gives?" Mickey walked over and faced me.

"I'm sorry, but the admiral wants to see you. I really am sorry." The two soldiers dragged me out of the tent against my will and lead me over to another tent. On our way everyone outside was laughing or starring at me.

We reached a tent that was fairly bigger than the rest. The two soldiers through me into the tent and I landed with a thud on the ground.

"Well look who it is. Isn't it my favorite person in the world?" I recognize his voice. I looked up to see it was no one other than Zhao.

"Well isn't it the infamous captain Zhao." I said with a smirk. I managed to sit my self right on the ground.

"Enough of this, where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The Avatar!"

" I don't know. He's probably gone by now."

"Aren't you traveling with him?"

"Not anymore." He growled in frustration.

"Hey I heard stress caused grey hair." I laughed at my joke.

"Do you know where he is going next?"

" Usually it's just some random place, but where we are really trying to go is the…wait a minute I'm not just going to tell you this information." I could see he really wanted to know what I was about to say.

"What if your life depended on the information?" I hesitated for a few moments. Aang is my friend and I shouldn't betray him, but I want to live.

"Let's make a deal then." I seemed to get his full attention when I said this.

"What type of deal?"

"I only left the Avatar to find a fire bending teacher for myself. If you teach me fire bending, then I will lead you to the Avatar." Zhao and I locked eyes and he studied me for a moment to see if I was lying. I could tell this was a struggle for him.

"No deal. Either you tell me where he is or you can rot in jail for the rest of your life. Besides your only fourteen, you have a long ways to go." I glared at him. The soldiers came back and took me away from Zhao.

When we walked outside Mickey came up to us as cheerful as ever. "I'll take her for you guys." The soldiers nodded then handed me roughly to Mickey.

"So, how it go?" I wasn't going to talk to him. I don't trust anyone her but me, myself and I. He led me over a tent that was secluded from the rest of everyone else.

"We can be friends or we can be enemies. Which one do you prefer?" I sighed and caved in.

"Friends. But now since we're friends, do you mind letting me go?"

"Admirals orders."

Mickey walked me into the tent. There wasn't much in it but a sleeping bag and a small fire. Is this there version of a jail cell?

"What is this?"

"This is where you will be staying till we go back to the ship. Which will be tomorrow or the next day." Mickey unchained my hands then took my bag that miraculously stayed with me through all of this.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Sit down and be quiet." I sat on the ground and moved towards the fire to warm myself up. Mickey sat down next to me while going through my bag. I carefully pulled my knife out of my boot and put it by my side.

"So your names Mickey."

"Yep." He tossed my bag to the corner of the tent. I glared at him, but all he did was smile at me.

" I think I'll go to bed now." I grabbed the knife and crawled over to the sleeping bag.

"Hand me the weapon."

"What weapon?" Mickey stood up and walked over to me. I drew the knife out even when I knew it would be useless.

"Drop it now or I'll be forced to attack." Without a choice I dropped my knife and he picked it up quickly. He turned his back and started to walk out of the tent. HE turned around and looked at me.

"What?"

"There will be guards outside of your tent, so don't even try escaping. I'll be back soon." Mickey walked out of the tent and I was alone.

"Jackass." I said a little louder then I meant.

"I heard that!" I heard Mickey yell. He has very good ears. Sighing I crawled into the sleeping bag and stared at the side of the tent. I noticed a shadow moving outside. Sitting up I continued to stare at the figure. Then from under the tent Pan appeared.

She ran over to me and leaped into my arms. I scratched her head and kissed her.

"Where in Agni's name did you go?"

"To get help."

"Go on."

"I raced back to where Aang, Katara and Sokka were, but when I got there they were already gone."

"Oh." I put her down and sank back into the sleeping bag. I guess they didn't care that I left. Pan joined me in the sleeping bag and curled up to my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the wind blowing against the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>How is Alia going to get herself out of this one? I'm getting tired of writing Alia all alone. Anyway happy New Year and review for god's sake.<strong>


	18. Come to the Dark Side We Have Cookies

**Hey it's me again. I usually don't update unless at I have at least one-person review, but I couldn't help it. This chapter was really easy for me to right. Happy New Year I think? I think that's what you call it. Anyway hope you enjoy and review at the end.**

* * *

><p>Someone kicked me in the back and I shot up from my sleep. I came face to face with another soldier. Pan growled and I turned around to see there was another soldier behind me. I looked around the room for Mickey, but he was nowhere to be found. The soldier grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the tent.<p>

"Where are you taking me? Where's Mickey?" The soldier kept silent as he pulled me to my feet and made me walk. The other soldier caught up to us and he was holding Pan by her neck. She seemed to be fine, but I was still worried. Just then Mickey came running up to us.

"Hey what's going on here? I didn't give you permission to bring her out." We stopped walking and the soldier caring Pan walked up to Mickey.

" We brought her out on Admiral Zhao's orders. He wants to speak with the prisoner immediately." Mickey nodded and let the soldiers pat. We came to Zhao's tent and they told me to go inside.

"Not without my cat." The soldier gave me Pan and I walked in to meet my fate. Zhao was sitting behind a small desk drinking a cup of tea. He seemed relaxed and at ease to the world. I walked closer to him then sat on the ground. Pan started to growl, but I stroked her back to keep her calm. There were a few minutes of silence between us.

"Did you sleep alright?" I hesitated. What was his stupid angle? I spotted a plate of cookies on his desk. They looked so delicious.

"I guess. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I want to take you up on your deal." This was too funny. He's actually asking for my help on capturing Aang. I started to laugh a bit and Zhao's smile disappeared and a scowl replaced it.

"Sorry buddy but my offer has expired. You should of said yes when I asked the first time." I started to stand up.

"Sit! You have no choice but to tell me where he is going." I did have a choice, but I prefer to live.

"Fine, but you have to teach me fire bending." Zhao smiled and pushed the plate of cookies toward me. I took one and bit into it. It was very delicious and chewy. I assumed it was chocolate chip. He stood up and started to walk out of the tent.

"Where are you going?"

"To make preparations. No that you are my apprentice and you can't be wearing filthy clothes." I looked down at what I was wearing. He was right my clothes were dirty. My shirt had a rip in it and my pants were covered in dirt. God know how my hair looked. HE left the tent and I was alone with Pan. She jumped out of my lap and faced me. She looked mad.

"How could you do this Alia, Aang is your friend. And you're going to help Zhao capture him?"

"Be quiet before someone hears you and I'm only doing it so I can learn fire bending. Don't worry I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I haven't thought of it yet, I just know it's a plan." She lied down on the ground and sighed. I took another cookie, broke off a little piece then fed it to her. I know everything will work out in time, but I just don't know how.

* * *

><p>Moments later Zhao came back in and hovered over to me.<p>

"Stand." I stood up and Pan leaped in my arms. " We're heading back to the ship and then you will tell me which direction the Avatar might be heading. And I warn you if you lead me on a wild goose chase I will and will not hesitate to kill you. Understand."

"Yes Captain Zhao." He glared at me. " Sorry, I meant master Zhao." Bowed my head in respect.

"Don't worry, we'll work on it." Zhao handed me my bag that Mickey took away then we walked out of the tent. The two soldiers were waiting for me. One grabbed my arm and the other took Pan away.

"Hey!" I screamed. Zhao turned around surprised and looked at us.

"Let her go. She is no longer a prisoner, she is my student." The soldier pushes me away and the other one dropped Pan on the ground. I stuck my tongue out at them as they walked away. I ran to catch up with Zhao who was waiting for me quite a distance away.

" You have to be able to keep up. I will not tolerate a laggard." I kept silent as we continued to walk. I saw Mickey and he ran up to me.

"Hey kiddo." He said scratching my head. He reminded me of Jet in some sort of way.

"You know I have a name?" He laughed and we continued to walk. Zhao heard the laughing and turned around to look at us.

"Lieutenant Mickey do you need something?"

"No sir, I was just checking to see how the prisoner was doing." Mickey looked kind of scared of Zhao. Well who wouldn't be?

" She's no longer my prisoner, but more of my student now. She will help us capture the Avatar." Mickey nodded then walked away. We walked around the camp watching the soldiers pack up the tent and everything else. It started to get really boring fast. I found an acorn and through it. Pan chased after it and brought it back. We did this for about an hour. We stopped when I accidently through the acorn into someone's boot and Pan wouldn't give it back to the owner.

" Everything set and ready to go. We can leave when you give the order." A soldier said. Zhao stood there and looked at everything and everyone.

"Let's go." Zhao turned around and we started to walk into the forest. I got bored of wondering where we are going and started to ask questions.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the ship."

"Then where are we going after that?"

"To look for the Avatar."

"Why is capturing the Avatar so important to you?"

"One if I capture the Avatar before that stubborn prince Zuko I would have beaten him and he would be a failure for the rest of his life two it would be one of the biggest accomplishments of my life. Think about it 100 years from now people will see me in history books as the one who defeated the Avatar."

"You weren't given a lot of attention when you were a kid, right?" He looked taken back a bit.

" I mean to say is you're looking for all of this power and success you must have had nothing when you were a child. Parents probably weren't around much. My parents died when I was six years old. I only had my brother and some friends we met later. And now I left my brother to join the Avatar. He probably hates me, something I never told my friends was that every time I woke up in the morning I felt major guilt for leaving him. I didn't want to bother them with my trouble anyway, they wouldn't care anyway." I looked up at Zhao he looked shocked from all that I said.

"Sorry I rarely express my feeling to people."

"One thing you need to learn in life is don't let your feeling get in the way of what you're doing. Emotion is a distraction to the human mind." I nodded and we were quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>We came to a town and in the town there was a dock. There was a huge ship we walked to and boarded. We stood on the deck watching the soldier's board with supplies. A scrawny man ran up to Zhao.<p>

"Admiral Zhao there has been an Avatar sighting towards the North." Zhao nodded and the soldier quickly ran away. When the whole crew was boarded Zhao and I went inside the ship. I was amazed of how big the inside was. Someone could get lost in this. We came to a door; Zhao opened it and stepped to the side.

"What?" He looked frustrated.

"This is your room and you will be staying in it till tomorrow."

"Why can't I go with you? Or maybe I can go exploring?"

"No, I don't need a child running around distracting me."

"One I'm not a child, I'm fourteen years old clearly a teenager. And two when will I start training." I said as he pushed me into the room.

"When I say so." He slammed the door and locked it. I sighed and looked around. There was a bed, bathroom and table with a mirror. I walked over to the bed and fell on it. It was so soft and comfy.

"So you're just going to sit there and do nothing. We need to figure out a plan to keep Zhao from finding Aang." Pan said jumping on my chest.

"I'll think of a plan while I'm in the shower." I sprung from the bed and raced towards the bathroom. I found some matches and lit a candle. The bathroom wasn't very big, but it will do. I let out a little scream when I saw my face in the mirror. My face covered in dirt and my hair had twigs in it. I finally had the skin I always wanted, dark but not too dark. Laughing out loud I looked around more and found shampoo and soap. Locking the door to the bathroom I stripped of my dirt covered clothes and jumped into the shower. Water hit my skin and it felt so good.

I squeezed shampoo out of the bottle and applied it to my head. I massaged it into my hair then rinsed all of it out. I then squeezed soap out of the bottle and washed my body and face. After about an hour I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

What was I going to wear? I couldn't put my dirty clothes back on. Sighing I unlocked the door to the bathroom and stepped out. Spotting something on the bed I walked over to see what it was. There was a fresh pair of clothes, rice and fish. I squealed in joy then Pan came out form under the bed.

" Why were you under there?" I asked putting on the fresh clothes.

"Someone came in and I hid." I shook my head at her. Breaking the chopsticks I dug into the rice and fish. I noticed Pan starring at me wide eyed. Feeling bad for her I tossed the rest of the fish. There was a note under the rice bowl.

_Hey kiddo,_

_Admiral wanted me to bring you a fresh set of clothes and some food. Hope you enjoyed your shower and your food._

_-Sincerely,_

_Mickey_

I found a pencil and wrote thank you on the note. Picking up the tray put it near the door if Mickey were to come back and take it. I back in the bathroom and found a brush. I brushed my hair till it was dry and that's when I noticed I look so much like a fire bender. Sighing I walked out of the bathroom and crawled into the bed.

"Can we talk about Aang and everyone else now." Pan pleaded. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"In the morning. I'm too tired right now to even think." I pulled the sheets over my body then fell asleep to Pan mumbling something about friendship and trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so review or I wont post the next chapter and I mean it this time Thanks for reading and hope to see you next time I guess. Love you all and bye!<strong>


	19. First Day of Training

**Umm….not really much to say. Enjoy reading I guess.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kid wake up." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Mickey leaning over me.<p>

"Hey Mickey what's up?" I asked sitting up.

"It's time to start your training." He tossed me a pair of sweats. I yawned then got out of bed to go change. I closed the bathroom door, put the sweats on and came out.

"How do I look?" I spun around in a circle. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door. I whistled for Pan and she ran after us. Mickey led me to the deck where it was still dark.

"What the hell Mickey, it's still dark outside." I whined. I could feel the cool metal on my bare feet and the air was chilly as well.

"Zhao wanted to start early in the morning." My teeth started to chatter and my body started shaking.

"I'm cold." I said wrapping my arms around him. He was so warm; I didn't want to let go of his body.

"Don't worry you'll warm up after going through some exercises." We walked a little more until we saw Zhao waiting for us. He didn't have a shirt on and it bugged me. Disadvantages to being a double bender 101: You don't get inner body heat like fire benders.

Mickey nudged me towards him. I walked up to him and bowed.

"First rule, you need to know how to bow properly." I gave him a 'what the fuck' look. I was doing it correctly. Hand cover fist and bowing in a ninety-degree angle. Zhao bowed and I saw what I did wrong. I tried again, but this time I place my hand straight and my other hand below it vertically then bowed.

"Good. Fire bender get their energy from the sun, so I want you sit on the ground and meditate until I say to stop."

"What? Your joking right?"

"Fire comes from within. When you walked over here you were freezing. Trust me." The words 'Trust me' are two words I wouldn't have related to Zhao, but what the heck I'll give it a shot. I sat on the ground towards the east, crossed my legs, closed my eyes and meditated.

Minutes had passed and I still didn't feel anything. I kept waiting for something, but what was it? What was I suppose to be meditating on? Maybe it was fire? I thought of fire bending or any type of fire. I could feel the sun on my skin now, but that's not what I want. I want to feel the warmth of the sun inside of me. I focused more and a warm feeling came over me. I felt myself my smile.

" Stand." I heard Zhao say. I opened my eyes and there he was standing in front of me blocking the sun. I stood up and stretched.

"Show me the fire you can make already." I held my hand up, focused on something then a flame appeared. It was small, but it was the best I could do.

"Is that all?" I nodded my head. He looked displeased. I heard Mickey snickering to the left. I shot a quick glare at him and turned my attention back to Zhao.

"Fire bending is fueled by Anger and rage."

" But I'm not angry at anything."

" I thought you said you were mad at your friends for not allowing you to fire bend. Aren't you mad at your brother for what he did?" I was mad at all of them for what happened. The fire started to get bigger.

" I am mad at them. Sokka had no right to get in my face. And Jet didn't need to blow up that dam." The fire was very big now and Zhao was smiling like a cat.

"Now I will show you some basic moves." Zhao did a series of movements and I followed except fire didn't come out of my hands. I smiled sheepishly.

" Lieutenant Mickey!" Zhao yelled and Mickey ran over to us.

"Yes Admiral."

"Fight her." Zhao pointed to me. Mickey hesitated then did what he was told to do. I screamed and tried to dodge the fire being shot at me.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed at Zhao.

" No, I'm teaching you. Now fight!" I blocked some of Mickey attacks. And soon enough I was able to knock him to the ground. I looked at Zhao.

"Put your anger of your brother and your friends into the fire bending." I did what he said. I was able to shoot fire at Mickey. Now I was playing offense and Mickey was defense. I attacked more; I could feel my heart racing from all of excitement. Sweat rolling down my face, chest, neck and back. I round house kicked Mickey in the chest and the fight was over.

I watched him lie on the ground and smelt something burning. I noticed patches of his clothes were burnt. I dropped to my knees and saw that I burned him.

"Mickey I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Zhao placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Don't feel sorry for the enemy, even if the enemy is your friends." I nodded as Mickey stood up. He walked away probably to see the doctor about his burns.

"Now show me again that set of fire bending moves I taught you." I did it one more time and fire came out of my hands. I smiled victoriously and bowed the proper way.

" After your done taking a shower and getting clean go to the mess hall and get something to eat. Then we will discuss the Avatar." Zhao walked away and Pan came up to me.

"Let's go." I said and we walked back to our room. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I managed to. I walked into the room and on my bed was another pair of clothes with a note. I read it and put it down to take a shower.

After I was done with my shower I came back out and changed into fresh clothes. Pan was lying on the bed looking at me.

"What?"

" No matter how cool you were out there, you shouldn't be doing this. I don't think you should channel your anger about Jet and Sokka into your fire bending."

"Who said I was?" I looked down to see a few bruises, but nothing big.

"You didn't see the way you were fighting out there. It was vicious also kind of scary."

" Now that I think about it, I don't think Mickey was trying to hurt me. He was going easy, but at the same to trying make it look like he was going to kill me."

"And that bothers you because…"

" Something's up. I pulled on my boots and walked out of my room followed by Pan. I walked around the ship looking for the doctor's office. I saw a soldier and tried to ask him.

" Excuse me, but do you know where the doctor's office is?"

" Go straight then at the end of the hall take a left then another left and you should be there." I bowed and walked away in the direction I was told to go. Eventually I found it. Opening the door I poked my head in and saw Mickey sitting on a table.

" She just reminds so much of my little sister, it's hard to even try to hate her." Mickey said to someone. I walked into the room without making a noise and ducked behind cabinet.

" Well, for a fourteen year old she can sure leave some marks." I recognized that voice; it was Bae.

" That's sad, a teenage girl was able to beat you up." The other voice was Lee. Mickey laughed in a sarcastic way.

" I can't believe Zhao agreed to teach her." Mickey said. " He must really want the Avatar."

"What I can't believe is that she's a fire bender. Have you looked at her she looks like she could be from the water tribe."?

"What was her name? I think she's getting annoyed of me calling her a kid." They all laughed and I rolled my eyes. I stood up from my hiding spot and spoke out.

"My names Alia." They all jumped at my voice. Then Mickey started to laugh and everyone joined in as well. I walked towards them and sat on stool.

"So are you really from the firenation?" Lee asked.

" My dad is, but me and my brother were born in the Earth Kingdom."

"Let me guess, your mother was a beautiful girl from the water tribe and it was love at first sight?" We laughed and Pan jumped into my lap. Bae turned his back to us a started to fiddle with something.

" Are you guys fire benders?"

" Mickey is. I'm just a regular soldier and Bae well we still don't know what Bae is." Lee let out a chuckle. Bae turned around and glared at him.

" I'm a doctor and you're a sorry excuse for a soldier who barely follows orders. Speaking of orders aren't you supposed to be in the mess hall?" I stopped laughing and smiled sheepishly. I saw he had a bowl of water.

"What's the water f-" Before I could finish Bae tossed the water at me and instintivley I froze it in mid air. Everyone stopped laughing and stared. I bended the water back into the bowl, got up from my seat and walked to the door. I turned around to say one last thing.

" No one, not even Zhao is to here of this or I swear I will kill all of you." I pointed at all of them and Pan growled to add more effect.

" Are we clear?" They nodded in response and I walked backwards out of the room and made my way to the mess hall.

" Once again you bring in unnecessary action when you could of just let the water spill on you." Pan said looking up at me.

" I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get my new clothes wet. Besides now we're able to play tag." She looked at curiously.

"What do you mean tag?" I touched her and ran away as fast as my legs would let me. I could here her chase after me. Soldiers looked at us and some started laughing.

" You're never going to get me!" I yelled. Turning the corner sharply and collided with something or someone. Then Pan collided with me and we fell to the floor. I looked up to see it was Zhao. Standing up quickly I brushed my self-off and bowed.

"Hello Admiral Zhao. I was just…um seeing…if I could…I got nothing, what's my punishment." I stared down at my feet for some time.

" Right now you will help me track the Avatar to his next destination. Follow me." I followed closely behind him until we came to what I guess was the control room or something like that. Zhao led me over to a table with a map on it.

"This is where we left and this is where we are now." Zhao pointed out and I nodded my head. I looked at the spot where we had been and traced my finger to where Sokka, Katara and Aang were. They were heading to the North Pole so they must be flying towards the North.

"They're heading north." I looked up at the crowd that gathered around.

" Where are they going?" I felt Pan jump onto my back and she dug her nails slightly into my shoulder. Wincing in pain a tried to shake her off. Would it be wrong to tell them they were heading to the North Pole?

" If you're loyal to the firenation you will tell us any information you have on where the Avatar is or where he is going." Zhao threatened. Pan claws dug deeper into my skin. Talk about peer pressure. It felt like everyone was glaring at me, I couldn't take it anymore and I said all I knew.

"The Avatar is heading towards the North pole to find a waterbending teacher. They're making a few stops along the way, but I think they will stop about 3 miles when they see a town." Pan eased her grip, jumped off my back and walked out of the room.

" Head a course for the North and look for the nearest towns in 3 miles from where the Avatar was." Zhao started to bark orders left and right. And I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, but also felt I was doing something good. Maybe Sokka was right, I was a cruel, selfish, self centered, blood thirsty fire bender.

"You can leave now." Zhao said and I walked out of the room to find Pan. On my way I stopped by the cafeteria. Walking in I looked around; there weren't many people in this area. I walked around the tables and made my way to the kitchen.

Starring into the empty space I called out. "Hello, is anyone here?" I called out. No one answered. I decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look around just for fun. Some food was cooking in big pots and vegetables laid out on the counter.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my kitchen?" I jumped at the deep voice and turned around to see a red headed man. I never saw anyone with red hair before.

"I was looking for something to eat." I said in a small voice. He gave a deep chuckle.

" I didn't mean to scare ya. Names Jon and you must be the girl who sent Mickey to the infirmary. Alia is your name isn't it?"

"Ya, look I'm sorry if I intruded. It just I was looking for something to eat for my cat." He laughed again and walked over to the pots. He turned around and handed me some kind of fruit.

"What is this?" I said smelling it.

"Its fire fruit. Suppose to make your fire bending at its best. Take a bite and lets see what happens." I took a bite of the fruit, it was warm in a good way and it was also sweet.

"This is good." I ate the rest of the fire fruit and held out my hand for a flame to appear. It seemed bigger and brighter then before.

"See, told you it improves fire bending. Now here's a little treat for your cat." Jon handed be a plate with a fish on it.

"Thank you." I turned around and walked out of the kitchen in the direction of my room.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room to see Pan waiting for me. She growled then walked up.<p>

"This has gone to far! Now Zhao is going to hunt down Aang and capture him." She hissed at me. I placed the plate on the floor and walked into the bathroom. Pan followed at my heels.

"Are you listening to me?" I got close to the mirror and looked at my face. Then turned around to answer her.

"When Zhao captures Aang we go back to the firenation, then we ditch Zhao and try to make a living on our own or find a nice family to adopt us." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"What! Your kidding right?"

"Yes, of course I am. Don't worry Pan I hate being here to, but I have to learn fire bending somehow. I thought of a plan when I was walking around the ship looking for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't say. But it involves getting away from Zhao after learning fire bending."

"Tell me, please!"

"Fine. I'm leading Zhao to Aang for a reason. Zhao knows that I know Aang better then him or anyone on this ship. He'll have to take me with him. And when I do I'll turn on him and join the Avatar again." I smiled proudly of my idea.

"What if Zhao captures Aang?"

"You're forgetting that I can bend two elements. Zhao doesn't have a chance if he tries to take Aang." I pushed the plate of fish toward her and she ate it happily. The rest of the evening we played around in the room till we got tired then fell asleep on the floor. The next morning was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes my ending are good and sometimes my ending are crappy. This one I have to say was crappy. But hey I'm just a kid so how would I know any better. Usually I don't reread over my work. I just make the necessary corrections then update. Next chapter might come up tomorrow if I get some reviews. So please review and I will see you next time I hope.<strong>


	20. Authors Note

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I have a ton of homework and science fair data to go over plus my friend wants me to go to the pool right this instant. New chapter might be up next week or when I get a chance. Once again I'm sorry and have a nice Saturday.**


	21. Master Always Beats the Student

**Sorry this took longer then it was meant to even though it's short. What happened was I went to sleep and I had a dream of the next three chapters I wrote. They were amazing chapters, and then when I woke up I couldn't remember what they were about. But I think someone gets killed, I can't remember. Also funny thing happened I was telling my friends about my story and she's just nodding her head and saying yes to everything's. I found out she doesn't know one single thing I was telling her. Complete waste of my time, but I still love her as a friend. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun.**

* * *

><p>"Do it again!" Zhao barked at me. Once again I tried to do the new move he taught me, but it was useless. We had been at this for at least two hours already. The suns hot rays were beaming down on my sweat-covered body. I looked down at the ground trying to catch my breath.<p>

"Can we just take a break?" I pleaded.

"You can take a break when you get this." I tried it again and failed again. Zhao glared at me as I sat on the hot deck. Mickey handed me towel and I wiped off some of the sweat. I could see that I had sunburn. I stood up again and tried. I almost got it, but almost wasn't good enough for Zhao.

"I can't do it!"

"You can you're just not letting yourself. Put more effort into it!"

"This is bullshit!" I started to walk away when a blast of fire shot past me. I turned around and glared at Zhao.

"Concentrate on what you're trying to accomplish. Don't keep an open mind focus on one thing and that one thing only." I focused on what I wanted to do and tried it again. This time I was able to do it.

" I did it." I said jumping up and down until someone's foot knocked me onto the ground. I hit the deck with a thud and looked up to see Zhao towering over me.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to get up, but Zhao shot fire at me and I fell to the ground again.

"You've improved since the first time you began your training. Now here's your test, defeat me and you pass."

"And if I don't?"

"Your training will increase and I will see you as a failure." I got up from the ground and took a stance. We started to circle each other for what seemed like eternity. Was he supposed to go first or was I.

Zhao made the first move and I dodged with ease. I attacked, but missed. This went on for about 5 minutes.

"I thought master fire benders were suppose to be good." I spoke without thinking. Zhao had anger in his eyes now and his attacks were fiercer.

"Is that all you got?" I mocked. I attacked and caught him off guard. I proceeded but when I got really close to him, Zhao slid his foot under mine and I fell to the ground. I tried to get back up but Zhao shot a stream of fire just inches away from my face. I scrambled to my feet and fought back. He knocked me to the ground again, but harder then before. My breath got knocked out of me and a groan escaped my lips. I looked to see Zhao towering over me. He raised his hand to the sky and I covered my face with my hands and arm.

I felt the heat of the flames then pain shot through my whole arm. I screamed in pain people started to run over towards me and I could hear people yelling go get the doctor. I felt someone's arms scoop me up and carry my off and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, but don't worry if you review maybe I might upload the next chapter today, tomorrow or Monday. It all depends on the reviews. Have a holiday and stay safe I guess.<strong>


	22. O Where O Where Is The Avatar

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity. I moved turned my head to the sound of a door opening. Bae, Mickey and Zhao stepped into the room bringing their conversation with them. I closed my eyes not wanting them to know I that I was awake already.

" You shouldn't have gone that hard on her Zhao. She could have been hurt worst then she already is." Bae said yelling at the Zhao.

" She knew what to expect. It is her fault that she allowed herself to get burned. All I was doing was training her."

" Training her to be what, a ruthless killer? You're are suppose to teach her the proper way to learn fire bending." Mickey started to chip in.

" She is my student and if I want to train her a certain way then I will train her that way! Is that clear?" Zhao said raising his voice. I felt something hot and wet on my forehead and considered it was a hot towel.

" What are you going to do with her after we find the Avatar? That's the only reason why you're training her right?"

"When I find the Avatar then I will decide what her fate will be. She is firenation and was helping the Avatar. The Firelord Ozai will see it as treason and will punish her for her crime. That is what will happen after capturing the Avatar."

"So you're just going to betray her like that? She doesn't deserve that, Zhao. Be more considerate towards her." I heard something that sounded like skin colliding with skin. There was silence for a second then I heard Bae's voice.

"Enough! We all have our different ways we see things. If Admiral Zhao thinks she deserves discipline then let it be Mickey. Everyone has the right to their own opinion."

"Thank you Dr. Bae. Notify me immediately when the girl wakes up. And as for you Lieutenant Mickey, I best you reconsider your place on my ship. Or I could send you right back to where you live or worst." I heard Zhao opened then close the door to the room. I opened my eyes just in time to see Mickey kick the side of a chair. Fire started to form in his hands.

"If you need to blow off steam do it on the deck, not in my office." Bae said jokingly.

I tried to sit up but the pain in my arm hurt too much. Bae noticed my movement and walked over to me followed by Mickey. They smiled at me, but I kept a serious face.

"Glad to see you're alright. I was starting to panic." Mickey said still smiling. Bae helped me sit up and I could see now that there were bandages all the way to my elbow.

"How long was I out?" Bae and Mickey paused to look at each other then Bae spoke.

"Three days."

"Three days! That's impossible!"

"Hey. No need to shout. And yes it is possible because it happened to you."

"The impossible always happens to me. So can I go now, I'm worried about my cat." I was about to move off from the table when Bae stopped me.

"Not so fast, your not fully recovered yet." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"When will I be able to firebend again?"

"Well unless you're one of those waterbender healers then I would say about two to three weeks maybe." I groaned and laid back down on the table.

"You remind me so much oh my little sister. She's around your age, you know. Lilly was always whinny when she didn't get her way and always wanted to do things by herself."

" You have a sister?" I asked sitting back up.

"And a whole family. We live in an occupied firenation village in the earth kingdom." I smiled because it almost resembled what my family was like before my parents were killed.

"Speaking of family, tell us about yours." BAe said sitting in a chair. Mickey grabbed one as well and sat down. I guess it was story time once again.

* * *

><p>"Wow. I'm sorry, if I knew that before I would have never asked you to tell me." Mickey looked like he was about to cry so was Bae.<p>

"It's ok. I've gotten use to it. Over the years my brother and I met new people and then they became our family. You know if you think about it, I've never had a solid family." I yawned and stretched my arms to the sky.

"Mickey why don't you take Alia back to her room. " Mickey nodded and helped me down from the table. We walked down the hallway until we came to my room. I waved Mickey good-bye as I stepped in and closed the door. Pan greeted me by jumping into my arms and licking my face.

I carried her over to the bed where I plopped down and went into a deep sleep.

"Get up!" I heard someone yell at me. I opened my eyes to see it was only Zhao standing in my room with two other soldiers. I sat up and looked at all of them.

"What do you want monkey face?"

"Since you aren't capable of training for a while I figured we should try to look for the Avatar. Get dress then meet me in the control room afterwards. I have good feeling today is the day to find the Avatar."

"Ya sure. Just like every day you have the feeling you will find the Avatar." Zhao glared then slammed the room door as he walked out. I stuck my tongue out at the direction where we went.

"Pan, I promise you if we find Aang and the others today we will leave this place and never come back."

"Deal!" She said jumping onto my shoulders. I scratched her ear and went to the bathroom. I jumped a little at the look of my face. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair would qualify as an unknown species.

After recollecting myself, I changed into a pair of black pants and a long red-sleeved shirt that had a dragon design on it. I opened a few drawers until I found a pair of scissors. I grabbed my hair hand looked at the burnt pieces then cut them off. After I was finished my hair was almost the same length it was. Maybe just and inch shorter, but still long.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I grabbed my bag and started to put some clothes in it then I took anything else hat I might need if I left today. After gathering everything I headed to the control room with Pan on my back.

"You're getting to big to be climbing onto my back now." I said as she jumped off.

"If you never taught me that then maybe I wouldn't do it." We walked the rest of the way to the control room in silence. I entered the room and I could feel the tension in the air.

I saw Zhao talking to the captain of the ship and decided I shouldn't interrupt their conversation. I saw Mickey and Lee and went to go talk to them.

"What is up my fellow firenation buddies."? They laughed and we greeted each other in a more formal way.

"Hey do you guys ever miss your families?" I asked the two.

" I miss my wife, she's pregnant with our baby. But I'm leaving the Navy and retiring so I can raise my family." Lee said proudly.

"So if you're retiring you must be around I don't know maybe fifty something?"

"What! No, I'm not fifty something. I'm a thirty something to be exact and I'm not exactly retiring. I'm just doing some land work. No more being at sea. It messes with your mind."

"Sure it does. How about you Mickey do you miss your family?"

"Ya, I want to see them again. But no one just leaves the firenation, its like suicide. Only one person has left the firenation without retiring. His name is Jeong Jeong. Or some people call him the Deserter."

"That's a kickass name. The Deserter… Anyway back to reality, any word on the Avatar yet?"

"Yes, there have been recent sighting. Zhao thinks he knows where the Avatar is, but we're not entirely sure. How about you Alia, do you miss your family?"

"Truth is and, you guys can't tell anyone, when I find the Avatar I'm rejoining his group." Lee had a confused expression, but Mickey knew what I was talking about. Zhao called me over to him.

"I'll explain to him." Mickey took Lee aside and told him the story. I walked over to Zhao with a smile on my face.

"What can I do for you?"

"Here is where the last Avatar sighting was. We have formed a plan that you will go to this village and try to find the Avatar. Then you'll lead him to me and we will capture him."

"So I will try to convince Aang to come follow me into the forest away from other people so you can capture him?"

"Yes." Before answering I paused. Zhao and whoever else will be waiting in the forest for me to bring Aang. I can escape if Aang, Katara and Sokka and tell them what is happening so we can leave and Zhao will never know. It's brilliant except for one thing. What is Zhao has someone follow me.

"Will there be someone with me?"

"Of course. In case you need help we can just grab the Avatar and run." The man standing next to Zhao said.

" It's no good. If anyone of my friends see that someone suspicious is following me either they will run and never speak to me again, fight the person following me or grab me and Aang and we fly off somewhere else. Then your chances of finding the Avatar are useless. So either I go by myself or I can't go at all. And may I remind you, the Avatar trusts me the most."

Zhao and the man looked at each other then nodded. It was something like people just look at each other and have those in their head conversation then they all seem to understand.

"Fine. We'll drop you in the town early so you can get a look around to get use to your surroundings." I nodded my head and Zhao went over a few more plans.

* * *

><p>It was getting a little dark, but the sun was still in the sky. Pan and I were walking towards the town. I kept getting this feeling that I was being watched and followed. Every so often I would turn around and scan the area. Ever since the tiger incident I've always been more aware of my surroundings.<p>

"So what is your real plan?" I motioned for her to climb on my back so I wouldn't have to talk loud.

"We find Aang and everyone else then tell them what's really going on. They will realize Aangs in danger and we will get out of here."

"What if they're mad about you betraying them?"

"I tell them I was forced to tell or else Zhao would have killed me, but then I wanted to be with my friends again so I helped him until this point. But we don't tell them about Zhao knowing about the North Pole plan."

"Ok." We were close to the town now and as we entered I saw children running around in masks chasing one another. I walked over to where the food was and purchased a small bag of fire flakes.

"How can you eat those?"

"I don't know. They just taste so good." I didn't need to purchase a mask for now reasons. One: If someone didn't get to close to me they would think I was firenation and two: It was getting darker so there would be no need for a mask.

I looked around at all the people, but unable to find anyone that looked similar to my friends. I walked over to where a puppet show was taking place. The Firelord puppet apparently burned an earth kingdom soldier puppet to the ground. I tried to see if I could firebend, I produced a flame in my hand and it burned some of my bandages away but everything else seemed fine.

Then I noticed a large crowd and walked over to see what was going on. There was a magician doing fire tricks on stage. They looked pretty cool. The magician stopped and asked for a volunteer.

"For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience." He said. I could see someone's hand sticking up from the crowd, but the magician didn't seem to notice. I went deeper into the crowd and started to look at faces.

"How about you little lady?" I looked up to see the magician was pointing at someone in the front row. I watched as the magician pulled her onto the stage and tie her to a chair.

The magician pulled fire from the big torches and it formed into a dragon. I watched in amazement as he twirled the fire around if the air. The girl seemed worried.

"Don't worry young maiden, I will tame this fiery beast." The magician said. I rolled my eyes and looked around more. I couldn't get any closer to the front and I stood there watching the show go on.

The magician turned the fire to face the masked girl. I was scared about what would happen next even though I knew it was just a trick. Then before the fire touched her and boy jumped on stage and the fire turned into confetti. I looked up and saw no one other then Aang standing on stage. I could feel a smile appearing on my face as Aang did a funny dance. I realized Katara must be the one behind the mask and Sokka is untying her.

" Hey that kid's the Avatar!" I heard someone yell. The dancing stopped and I saw soldiers coming to get them. I pushed through the crowd trying to catch them.

Some soldiers pushed me back, but I kept trying to run after them. I went a different way and saw my friends running. I tried as fast as I could to reach them but I guess if your life is in danger you would run faster.

I darted down an ally then stopped. A group of people pushed past me and I realized it was Aang and the rest of the group. I ran after them once again this time accompanied by a group of soldiers.

They were stuck at a dead end. I knew it would be impossible for me to try and join them now so I walked away from my friends and this situation. A few seconds later I heard fireworks go off and everyone was cheering and being happy.

" Did you get to talk to them?"

"Would I be here now if I got to talk to them." She hissed at me as we walked around the festival more. People started to leave one by one until it was just the clean up crew and a few soldiers.

An hour passed and as I was walking back to the center of the village I saw Zhao with a few soldiers of his own. I was suddenly having a panic attack. My orders were simple and clear find and, grab him and return to Zhao. It's so simple a 10 year old could do that. He was yelling at a few of the soldiers then hesitated when he saw me. Zhao dismissed them and walked over towards me.

"What happened?" Zhao asked with a dark-cold-icy glare.

" I came to the festival as instructed then walked around trying to find the Avatar. Then there was this magician and he chose a lady from the audience. She was someone traveling with the Avatar and-"

" So you knew where the Avatar was, but you didn't confront him?"

"No, they had masks on. So I didn't know it was the Avatar until he jumped onto the stage. I chased them through the alley, but a group of soldiers pushed past me and I couldn't get to him."

"And then what did you do?" I looked down at the ground and sighed, knowing Zhao wouldn't like my answer.

"I walked away from them. But they escaped anyway. Even if I did do something or get them to notice me, it would of probably of been to late by then."

"First thing in the morning tomorrow you will come with me and some other soldiers and go looking in the woods for the Avatar. If you find him and fail to capture him again I will have no choice but to-"

" I get it, my life depends on capturing the Avatar!" I yelled. Not wanting to hear the words from him. Zhao walked away with a smirk on his face, but I knew I would be the one to get the last laugh when this whole thing is over.

"The best part of the festival was the firework show, it really went off with a bang!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him. I could here him chuckle then recollect himself into that self centered firebender he has built himself up to be. His walls were thick, but if you just hit at the right weak spot you could see that he might be a really great guy. I could see he was one of those frenemies people have. Not exactly friends not entirely enemies, but in-between. It's either that or the smoke from all the fire has really gotten to me.

But I know one thing fore sure. I will find Aang and I will join him again on his stupid destiny to save the world. And this time I will never leave his side ever again. Not matter how motherly Katara gets, no matter how sexist, racist, stubborn, ignorant, idiotic Sokka could. I promise I will never leave them again.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of liked the ending. It was brave, it was bold it was something Alia would say. Maybe even something I would say, but then my friends would give me that <strong>_**'what the fuck are you talking about?'**_** look. Anyway might not update until god knows when. I have to many excuses and not enough time to right them down. Please review and I love you all.**


	23. Keep Calm And Carry On

**Thanks for all of the kind reviews, Sorry if the chapter sucks, but hey we all have our good days and bad days. This is just one of those days where I want to kill myself for so many reasons. Anyway read and review, so I can feel loved.**

****I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender sadly Mike and Brian do. If you want to tell them to hand the copyright over to me I will happily take it. Remember the SOPA and PIPA thing, Yeah that's why I'm doing a disclaimer now. Only because of that.********

* * *

><p>Some pulled me out of my bead and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I scrambled quickly out from under the blankets that covered me and looked up at Zhao with a fiery glare.<p>

"What the hell, I was sleeping." I grumbled as I stood up from the ground.

"Put some new clothes on and then come to the deck. NO questions." I rubbed my eyes and stood there as Zhao walked out of the room. I felt Pan brush against my leg and I bent down to pet her.

I changed my pants quickly then pulled my boots back on and pulled a hoodie over my head. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. As I was walking down the hall towards the deck stairs I saw Mickey and Lee talking to each other. Mickey turned his head my way and looked confused.

"Hey." I said.

"What's with the hoodie?" Lee asked me.

"Oh this is for just incase it gets cooled. Last night it was pretty chilly, so just in case I'm bringing something to keep me warm." I leaned over to Mickeys and hugged him then hugged Lee.

"What was that for?" Mickey asked while Lee looked confused.

"Just incase I don't come back. It would be rude of me to leave without saying goodbye."

"Kid look-"

"My names Alia not kid." Mickey sighed then started again.

"Alia look, if you leave, attempt to leave or if Zhao even thinks you might betray him he will and I promise you. He will hunt you down and kill you."

"No worries, my friends always have my back."

"From what Mickey told me it looks like you betrayed them as well. Do you think they would accept you back?" Lee said joining in.

"I know they will accept me back, because that's what type of people they are. Besides they'll be to happy to remember exactly everything I said." I turned around and walked away.

"They're going to hate you when you tell them you can fire bend." IS topped in my tracks and turned around.

" If I could keep my waterbending secret this long, then it would be easy to hide my fire bending. I rarely use it anyways." They walked to where I was and Mickey spoke.

"Ya it was a secret until you waterbender in front of us. And if that was by instant then what might happen if one of your friends surprise you from the back, then what Alia?"

"You know that saying keep calm and carry on. Well that's what I'm going to do and I suggest you do it as well."

" Something we didn't tell you is that Zhao is having us spy on you." Lee said.

"What!" I screeched. " You were following me into the town also, weren't you?"

"Yes, both of us were." Mickey confessed.

"I knew I was being followed. Did you see me talking to my self?"

"No, but Zhao is also suspicious of your origins. You don't look like a fire bender well you do, but you don't. It depends. At the festival I probably would of thought you were firenation descent."

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you when I can." I was to shock to continue our conversation. But hey, Zhao's pretty smart if he thinks I'm not trustworthy.

* * *

><p>I walked out on deck a few minutes later. There standing was Zhao and Pan was about to yards away from him.<p>

"We will be taking riverboats into the forest." Zhao said.

"Joy." I replied smiling a fake smile.

"You might want to leave that." Zhao gestured to Pan. She hissed at him from the ground then jumped onto my shoulder and started to growl.

"No, I think I'll take her. I don't 'trust' some people around here. And you never know when someone will break their trust." Zhao glared, but didn't say anything.

We boarded the boats and headed out into a river in the forest. I am trying to look into the trees to see if I could see anything. Then all of a sudden spears went flying at us. I dropped to the floor and a spear landed beside me. I looked up to see that the edge of the forest was on fire. I looked to Zhao and he had an evil smile on his face.

I stood up quickly and walked over to him.

"What was that?"

"We're getting close to the Avatar."

"Ok, I'm ready."

A few moments later I ran to the front of the small boat to see a couple of soldiers taking aim at two people on the rivers shore. An old guy blocked the fire while the other person ran away from the scene.

A massive wall of fire blocked us from preceding forward. We docked where there wasn't any fire burning.

"Don't worry men, my teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." Zhao said as he walked through the fire with ease. I jumped out of the boat and ran to Zhao's side when the wall of fire disappeared.

"Who's this?" I asked looking at the man with white hair and two scars on the right side of his face.

"Are you Zhao's student?" Zhao glared at me and I kept my mouth shut.

"I think I'll go look for the Avatar now." I started to walk away or attempt at walking away when two soldiers grabbed me and pulled me back.

" Look at you, you were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage." Zhao said to the man.

"It is you who has embraced savagery, Zhao."

"It's admiral Zhao now."

" Or I like to call him captain Zhao, monkey face, hothead, wolverine, sideburns, captain anger issues. I think you get the point." Zhao glared at me again and the man chuckled.

"Those titles will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him."

" I think I can handle a child."

"No you can't because you can barely handle me." I said.

" I think I have never seen such raw power. I fear for your student." I felt good knowing that I'm not just some girl on the side lines making smart ass comments.

" Jeong Jeong!" I recognized the voice. It was Aang's immediately turned to see Aang running towards us. He didn't seem to notice me.

"Men take the deserter. And you two take her away from here. I don't need anything going wrong." The two soldiers took me away into the forests before Aang could see me. We were walking and Pan was by my side, but didn't do anything.

I knew I would have to take action. I stomped on one of the guard's foot and he let go with a yell. The other I pulled water from the plants around me-a trick I learned when there was no water around one time- and whipped it at me. He let go and I made my run for it.

I knew at least one was chasing me, so I cut off from where they dragged me and headed into the other directions. Eventually it came out of the woods and into something like a camp.

And to my luck Appa was just standing there. I ran over to him and hugged his big head.

" Oh Appa, I'm so happy to see you!" Pan climbed into the saddle and greeted Momo with whatever type of speech they spoke to each other. I climbed into his saddle as well to see everything packed and ready to go.

I dropped my bag, leaned back against a sleeping bag, pulled my hoodie over my head and waited.

I knew Aang could kick Zhao's ass. But deep down I was wondering if it was the opposite way around. Either way at least I have an escape plan.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of waiting I saw smoke coming from where the river was. Pan curled up next to me and she could easily blend into the black hoodie if she kept her eyes closed.<p>

All of a sudden Aang, Katara and Sokka climbed into Appa's saddle and we started to fly off.

"Where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked. That must have been The Deserter Mickey was talking about.

"He disappeared, they all did." Sokka said as everyone, but Pan and me stared down at the ground. I was tempted to talk because of the silence between everyone.

Minutes went by then Katara spoke.

"Aang your burned." Katara said. I looked at Aangs arm. It was minor compared to my burns.

" Let me help you." Katara moved closer to Aang and pulled water out of her water skin bag. She moved the water and positioned it right on top of his burn. When she moved her hand the water dropped and the skin was completely healed.

"Wow, that's good water." Aang said. I managed to stifle a laugh.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked.

"I guess I've always have."

"Oh well thanks for all the first aid over the years, like when I fell into the greasebeary bramble, and that time I had **two** fishhooks in my thumb!"

"Two?'

"He tried to get one fishhook our with another fishhook." Figures its Sokka. Of course he would do that.

"Wow, you're so stupid." I said seriously. They all jumped at my voice.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked grabbing his club. Katara drew water and Aang just looked at me.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you. I'm skilled in many arts of fighting." I wasn't lying, because I was skilled in so many ways to fight.

"Are you firenation?" Katara asked.

"Yes and no. Don't you remember me Sokka? I'm the one you said who couldn't do this." I held out my hand a flame appeared. I played around with the fire a bit then stopped and it disappeared.

"Remember me now?" Sokka was thinking. The answer was so easy.

"Suki? No wait Suki can't fire bend." Who is Suki? Whoever it is I will know later on. I shook my head.

"Then who are you?" I unwrapped the bandages from my arm and I could see the burn marks from where I tried to protect my self from the fire.

"You, you healed him. Could you do the same for me? And then and only then will I reveal my identity." Katara was about to say something when Aang spoke up.

"Alia? Is that you?" I didn't say a word. Pan was looking up at me and I realized how Aang knew. I pulled off the hood of my hoodie and it revealed my face.

"Alia!" Katara said and she crawled over and hugged me, Aang did the same. Sokka stayed where he was.

"Hey, what's wrong? Thought I was dead? Don't worry Sokka one day I'll die." I hugged him as well.

"How did you find us? And what are these burns from?"

"Lets just say I made a deal with the devil to find you guys. I don't feel like talking about it right now. Maybe tomorrow."

'That's fine, but we need to fix your arms." I agreed and let Katara try to heal my burns. Some were fully healed while other weren't. She said she would try again tomorrow and maybe the next day to see if it anything changes.

We fell asleep on Appa's saddle, but Sokka shook me awake and I stared at him.

"What now?"

"I'm glad you're alright Alia. Thanks for coming back."

"Sokka whatever I say tomorrow please just know I did it so I could be with all of you guys again."

"I promise." We hugged once more then went to bed again. It felt nice sleeping with my friends and not in a cold dark room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter was suppose to be longer then this, but I got lazy so next chapter will be kind of a continue of this, I'm sorry this chapter sucks probably. But hey I wrote this at midnight over at my friend's house while she is trying to sleep. Anyway I liked the little Sokka and Alia thing going on there. I like to explore different relationships, but most likely Alia won't end up with Sokka. He belongs to Suki and is owned by Suki. So it would be hard to do that. Anyway love you all and review. And if no one or barely anyone reviews I swear to my god that I will never ever ever update this again. So have a nice day or night.<strong>


	24. Up In The Air

**I was just kidding about not updating, why stop now when there is so much more to right about. Anyway hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter I don't know the hell what I'm doing because my time is jacked up. Anyway enjoy reading and have fun. But not to much fun.**

***I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. I only own my Oc's Alia and Pan. The dynamic duo.*******

* * *

><p>I woke up before anyone else and slowly got up and crawled towards my bag. I saw that we were still flying and that it was almost sunrise. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes to meditate. I focused on my inner fire and what I want to accomplish. But I'm already with my friends again, so what is my next task for myself? I suppose it is to defeat the Firelord and save the world, but that's the Avatars job. What's my role in this? Am I suppose to teach Aang fire bending when he is ready? So many questions not so much answers.<p>

I decided to focus on getting Aang to the North Pole. Because without the North Pole Aang couldn't learn waterbending correctly. I started to feel the sun on my skin ad inside of me. Of how nice it is to have somewhat of an inner fire. I kept my breathing steady for some odd reason I felt at ease to the world now. Like nothing could hurt me.

I knew the sun was fully out now because I can feel all of the suns power within me. I opened my eyes finally to see that Katara, Sokka and Aang were all starring at me with wide eyes. I breathed out and turned my whole body to them.

"How long were you guys watching?" I asked.

" About five minutes now." Aang said.

"What were you doing?" Katara asked crawling over to me.

"Oh it's something Zhao taught me. All fire bender have an inner fire to keep them warm, while I do not because I'm half. It's just so my fire bending can be stronger."

"Wait hold on a second, Zhao taught you fire bending?" Sokka asked with a confused expression.

"I guess I better start explaining. "

"While you explain, I'll see what I can do for your hands." Katara said pulling me close to her and started a healing session.

"About a day after I left Pan and I were walking through the forest and we were attacked by a Tigerdillo. I lost my bow and arrows trying to fight it off, but eventually I tripped and fell down a small hill."

"That's the same one we saw. I thought it might have…well you know." Aang piped in.

"Ya, and a firenation soldier and his friend found me. They took me back to their camp to see the doctor. He questioned me then I was dragged away to where Zhao was. He also questioned me on where you're going, but I told him I didn't know. Which was true because I didn't. He then threatened me to tell him or else he would kill me, but then I made a deal with him."

"You what!" Sokka shouted and stood up.

"Sokka sit down, we don't need you flying out of Appa's saddle again." Katara scolded him.

"Calm down. You don't even know what type of deal I made with him."

"Probably a bad one." Sokka mumbled as he sat back down.

"I told him I left to find a fire bending teacher and that if he teaches me fire bending I will lead him to the Avatar." Everyone was silent and I could see Sokka wanted to shout more, but couldn't.

" But he didn't accept my deal. So everything is ok right." I tried to think on the bright side.

"But he still taught you fire bending." Katara said.

"Well ya, but the next day I was taken back to see him and he agreed to my deal, but I told him it expired. Then he threatened again and there was cookies and and I'm sorry." I said starting to cry Katara pulled me close like a mother does to a child, but I didn't care right now.

"Its ok Alia. I understand." Aang said.

"No it's not ok alright because I told Zhao that you were going to the North Pole and everything else. After telling him that I felt like a cruel, selfish, self centered, bloodthirsty fire bender. And I liked it. I liked the power and knowing that I was with the enemy." I cried more into Katara's chest.

"Alia I didn't mean it when I said it to you. Was just mad. We all forgive you." Sokka said trying to cheer me up.

"For once in my life I felt like I belonged. Like I was special and needed, but I also felt guilty. Guilty about everything I have done."

"But you came back and that's what matters. Now we know if something goes on at the North Pole it's because of that." I stopped crying and looked up at all my friends.

"Thanks guys. Your the best."

" So how did you find us?" Aang asked.

"Like I said I told Zhao you guys were probably heading north and we came to a town with a festival. I was trying to find you guys, but when I did soldiers were chasing you so I couldn't do anything. I think that's when I lost Zhao's trust. He took over from there and here I am now." They laughed and we did one big group hug.

"Where are we going now?"

"The North Pole."

"Sweet." I leaned back and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alia wake up." Sokka said. I opened my eyes to see it was night now.<p>

"What's happening?"

"We landed and there are some people telling stories. Katara thought you might want to here some." I nodded my head and stood up. We walked to where a campfire was. There were about maybe ten fifteen people there.

The storyteller started to speak.

"Legend says there are people out there called double benders." My head shot up and I looked at the storyteller. My friends looked at me then back to the storyteller.

"What do you man double bender?" I asked.

"Sometimes when a man and a woman from different nations can bend an element there child might be a double bender of both the parents elements. Chances are one in a million, but it can still happen. Usually if we were to have a child with a bender of a different nation then child might not be a bender at all or just bends only one element. These children are special and usually live among us hiding their ability."

"So anyone could be a double bender?" someone asked.

"Possibly, but remember I said chances are one in a million. Double benders hold great power because they can bend two elements. But not as great as the Avatar."

"Have you ever seen a double bender?" Sokka asked.

"No, but I've heard of them. Now you wont probably see a double bender that can bend air. That leaves me to another story." The storyteller started to tell a story about some air people who resemble the air nomads in a few ways. But I really wanted to know more about double benders. Maybe there was a book somewhere.

I started to fall asleep on Sokka's shoulder when the storyteller was almost at the end.

"So travelers if you ever think you see a strange large bird talking, take another look it might just be a flying man. A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those ground to the earth by it.

He got up and started to collect money from the other travelers.

"Aren't Airbender stories the best?" Aang asked.

"Was it realistic? Is that how it was back then?" Katara replied.

" I laugh at gravity all the time."

"Hey me to. And it laughs back at me every time I fall to the ground." I said jokingly.

"Haha gravity." Aang laughed.

"Yep got to love that gravity." Katara said joining in. The storyteller came to us and held out his hat. I turned to look at Sokka to see if he would give the storyteller any money. Sokka held out his hands and there was only breadcrumbs and a live bug.

"Sorry." Sokka mumbled.

"Cheapskates." The storyteller said as he walked away from us.

"I thought you guys had money?" I asked standing up.

"Ya, we did until one day it went mysteriously missing along with my map, some of our food and your body." Sokka grumbled. I reached in my messenger bag and pulled out three bags of cons then held them in front of Sokka. Everyone looked astonished.

"Well, I don't need this anymore so I guess it could be used for something else." I dropped the bags in Sokka's hands and he was still speechless.

"How? When? Where?" Sokka asked still looking at bags of money.

"Don't look a gifted ostriches horse in the mouth." We all started to walk back to where Appa was and settled for camp beside him. We all nestled into our sleeping bags and there was silence between us. I decided to say something to break the silence.

"Do you guys think there might be other people like me out there who can bend two elements. Or am I just alone in the world."

"Its like the air nomads. We don't know if there are more out there and no one will know until one is found." Katara said. I sighed then turned onto my side facing away from my friends.

"I know how it feels to be alone Alia. I've been there before and I hated excepting that I might be the only Airbender left. But these stories they give me some hope that maybe just maybe that there are some out there even though it seems impossible." Aang said confidently.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I felt Pan curl up near my neck and her body press against my head.

"Night." I said.

"Night." Replied Aang.

"Night." Replied Katara.

"Night." Replied Sokka.

"You better be in your sleeping bag when we wake up tomorrow or I'm not going to be happy." I heard Katara say. We all laughed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was leaning over Appa saddle looking at the ground.<p>

"Are you ok, you don't look so good." Katara said placing a hand on my back.

"I'm fine its just it takes long to get use to traveling. First I was flying, then walking, and then on a boat for about a week, then I'm flying again. Its just really exhausting." I said sitting back up right. I pulled my hoodie over my head and heated my hands with a small fire. Pan tried to get inside of my jacket but nothing worked.

"Hey we're almost to the Northern Air temple. This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo." Aang exclaimed. I screamed as of felt Pans cold fur hit my skin under my hoodie. I growled in frustration as I tried to get her out of my jacket.

"Do you really think we'll find airbenders." Katara asked Sokka.

"Do you want me to be like you or totally honest." Sokka answered. I stopped struggling with Pan and listened to their conversation.

" Are you saying I'm a liar?" Katara sat back and crossed her arms.

" I'm saying you're an optimist, same thing basically."

" He's right, if you're too optimistic then you could be lying to yourself." I said.

" Hey guys look this!" I heard Aang yell. I crawled to the front of the saddle to see a huge mountain with a building at the top.

"They really are airbenders." Katara said. People were flying in the sky around the mountain.

" No they're not." Aang said sitting back.

"What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying." Sokka said from behind me.

"Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not airbending. Those people have no spirit."

"Well at least they're people." I said. We ducked when an object flew or glided past us. Pan crawled out from my jacket to get a better look. I could hear laughter coming from whoever was flying the machine.

" I don't know Aang, that kid seemed pretty spirited." Katara said pointing in the direction of the kid. Aang jumped off of Appa and pulled out his glider. A group of people surrounded us and Appa jumped a bit making Katara and I to crash into Sokka.

"We better find some solid land before it finds us." Sokka said. Katara guided Appa over to a landing spot on the building. I was the first to get off of Appa, followed by Katara then Sokka.

A few people surrounded us and whispered to each other. I bent down and picked up Pan holding her close I whispered into her ear.

" Aang's right, these people aren't airbenders." I said to her.

"Then who are they?"

"I don't know." I looked up to see Aang and the other kid having some sort of sky battle.

"Go Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done!" A little kid shouted. Other people joined in and cheered on Teo.

"Go Aang!" I yelled without thinking. Sokka stomped over towards me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cheering on Aang." I smiled joyfully as Sokka groaned. I looked up to see smoke appearing in the sky. I followed the patterns and the picture turned out to look like Aang. I started to laugh and Katara had to come over to see if I was going to pass out.

Aang landed finally and the other kid landed also. People rushed over to Teo and took off the wings to the glider. I realized that he was in a wheel chair. He wheeled over towards us with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you're a real Airbender. You must be the Avatar. That's amazing! I-I've heard stories about you."

"Thanks." Aang said.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible." Sokka said walking over and looking at the wings.

"You think that's incredible. Wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed." We all followed Teo in the Air temple. We came to a huge room that was filled with pipes. I looked up in amazement.

"Wow!" Sokka yelled as he ran off to go look at things.

"Ya, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place."

"That's so cool." I said to Teo.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang said.

"Ya, it's great isn't it?"

"No, just unbelievable." Aang walked off. I could tell he was upset about what they have done to the temple. I looked around more and saw pipes were in the walls, making the once beautiful painting look terrible. I sighed and walked over to Sokka.

"Isn't this place great?"

"Ya, if you're not an Airbender you would think its great." I said solemnly.

"I guess your right. Oh look at this!" Sokka ran over to something else. I rolled my eyes and went to see what he found.

* * *

><p>We were standing in a courtyard that was untouched by any machine. Aang seemed pleased about how at least one thing wasn't ruined. Well that was until a boulder crashed through a wall and broke the statue we were all looking at.<p>

I looked up to see a group of men walking towards us.

"What the doodle, don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bath house." A crazy looking man said to us.

"Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred, for a stupid bath house!" Aang yelled.

"Well people around here are starting to stink." The man replied calmly.

"Well this whole place stinks!" Aang sent a strong gust of wind at the crane and it flew off of the mountain.

"This is a sacred temple. You can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were hear, I know what it's suppose to look like."

"The monks? But you're just a kid." Teo rolled up beside the man.

"Dad he's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago."

"What are you doing, who said you can be here?" Aang questioned Teo's dad.

"Doing here. A long time ago, but not one hundred years. My people are refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son Teo was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe my it, everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty, nobody home. Then I came across these fan like contraptions." He said pretending to fly around.

"Our gliders." Aang crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea to build a new life for my son in the air. Then everyone would on equal ground. So to speak. We're just in the process in improving upon what's already here. And after all isn't that what nature dose." Katara and Sokka looked like they were about to cry.

"Nature knows where to stop." Aang said finally calming down.

"I suppose that's true. Unfortunately progress has a way of getting away from us. Look at the time!" I turned my head to see three candles.

"I don't get it." I said still starring at the candles.

"The candles will tell us come here and watch." Sokka and I walked over and bent down. The candle started to spark.

"Cool." I said.

" You put sparking powered in the candle." Sokka said.

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past midday or as I call it four o'candle." Sokka and I started to laugh.

"If you two like that, then you have to see my finger safe knife sharpener. Only took me three tries to get it right." The professor popped off the three fingers and tossed them at Sokka. He screamed then ran off to catch up with the professor. I followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>The professor led us to a wooden door and handed us a lantern.<p>

"No thanks, I can fire bend." I said pushing away the lantern.

"No, you can't do that in here." I looked at Sokka and he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed as we walked into the dark hallway. I had to keep looking down to make sure I didn't trip or fall.

"These lanterns are terrible in here. I can't see." Sokka said opening the lid to the lantern. We peered in side to see fireflies at the bottom.

"Fireflies, why not just use fir?" I asked.

"Hey close that up, they'll get lose. Fireflies are a non-flammable light source."

We walked a little more then came to a door that had padding around the edges. "Cover your nose and hold your breath." I did what I was instructed to do and the professor opened a sliding hatch on the door.

"So you brought us all the way down here to see an empty room?"

"Wrong, it's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my firs time here. Unfortunately I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew the whole place and myself even more sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back."

"Ya, so that's why I couldn't fire bend down here?"

"Precise."

" So I can't fire bend anywhere else in the temple?"

"From time to time we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find. But we are not fire benders so there is not a big worry."

"So this place is an explosion waiting to happen."

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell or touch."

"Well that's great. Can we go back now? I hate dark underground tunnels." I started to walk back up the steps waiting for someone to follow.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Jet and I had to hide in a cave for a week. We stirred up some trouble at a near by firenation camp and they were out to get us."

"Oh."

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but you are firenation correct?" The professor asked. Great another person to explain to.

"Yes I am firenation. Yes I can firebend. And why might a firebender be helping the Avatar you may ask. Well because apparently I have nothing better to do in my life, but go against my nation." I snatched Sokka's lantern and headed back up the stairs.

"Can she be trusted?" I heard the professor say from behind me.

"She can be difficult at times, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure she can be."

"I can hear both of you!" I yelled down the stairs. When they caught up the professor's face was red from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After escaping the never-ending darkness the professor led Sokka and I to another room. I would guess it's where he did all of his work.<p>

"Don't touch anything." He warned us. I rolled my eyes and looked at a few things. I turned around at the sound of something falling. Sokka was trying to hold onto some type of model.

"I said not to touch anything." The professor fan over towards Sokka.

"Ya Sokka. Weren't you listening?" I mocked. More things fell form the shelf onto Sokka and he dropped the stuff in his hand.

"Oh don't worry that experiment is old and that egg was part of last week's lunch."

"Yuck." I said covering my nose.

"Eww. Week old egg smell." Sokka complained.

"Quick find that egg." Sokka and the professor scrambled around on the floor looking for the egg. I watched them look for the rotten egg franticly.

"How could something so small you can't even see it make big stink!"

"That's the solution to our problem!"

"Ya, if we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up."

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs."

"Then if there's a leak."

"You smell rotten eggs. Then you follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from."

"And plug up the whole. Where the gas is escaping."

"You're a genius!" The two yelled simultaneously then hugged.

"Well congratulations." I said smiling. A bell started to ring loudly.

"Something's wrong. I've got to go." The professor ran out of the room and Sokka and I followed him.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand." The professor pleaded. I look inside the room and saw weapons for the firenation.<p>

"You're making weapons for the firenation!" Aang yelled.

"You make weapons for the firenation?" Sokka asked.

"How could you!"? I yelled.

"Explain all this. Now!" Teo yelled as well.

"It was a year after we moved here. Firenation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this Teo. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them; I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services. You must understand I did this for you."

Teo turned around in his chair away from his dad. I felt like crying, it's sad how the firenation rips families apart. The professor walked away from us solemnly. No one spoke after he left. I walked into the room with all of the weapons. Is sighed knowing that my people use these to kill other people.

"There has to be a way to stop this." I said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"There has to be a way to keep the firenation from gaining more weapons and killing more people. Teo your dad is a great inventor, what would happen if the firenation didn't need him anymore. What would happen to everyone here?

"Alias got a point. I think we need to stop the firenation from ever coming here again." I smiled at Aang and him and Teo went off to go find his dad.

"This is bad very bad." Sokka said shaking his head.

"Aang what are we going to do? How could we possibly keep them all away."

"I'll tell you how, we have something they don't. Air power, we control the skies. That's something the firenation can't do. We can easily win."

"I want to help." The professor said walking towards us.

"Good we'll need it." Aang smiled.

* * *

><p>We all gathered in the professor's room waiting to hear what he had to say.<p>

"We got the war balloon working thanks to Sokka, this boy is a genius."

"Thank you, you're a genius."

"Thank you." I frowned at the conversation on thank yous.

"See the problem with the old war balloon was that you could get it air born, but once you did it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top, but the hot air would escape. So the question was 'how do you keep a lid on hot air?'"

"If only we knew." Katara said. We all laughed, but Sokka ignored this and kept going on with his presentation.

"A lid was actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon." Everyone was silent thinking about it.

"That's actually pretty smart."

"Ya, especially for Sokka." Katara and I laughed.

"Ok, we have four types of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire an-"

"Stink. Never underestimate the power of stink." We all walked out of the room and outside. We waited a few minutes until a little girl told us they were coming.

"Are we ready?" Teo asked.

"Ya, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"Well have to start without it." Everyone got prepared and in formation to take off. People were yelling and cheering on the fliers. Katara and I ran over to Appa and hoped in. We flew into the sky handing more bombs to the fliers.

"This is so exciting. I've never been in a war before." I smiled at Katara.

"Have you forgotten. You've been in a war since you were born. We all have."

"You got a point.' I said handing more bombs to people. I fell to the floor when objects flying passed us startled Appa. Appa reluctantly flew us away from the chains.

I looked back to see the firenation was using metal tanks.

"Oh my gods. We're going to lose."

"Don't give up yet. We still have a chance with the war balloon." Teo started to fly by us.

"Those things are unstoppable." Katara yelled to him.

"I think I know how they work. I remember my dad tinkering with the counter balancing system. Something to do with water."

"Water, can you get me close to one?"

"No problem."

"Alia stay here with Appa, don't go anywhere."

"Well that's not a problem considering I'm almost two hundred feet in the air!" I watched as she climbed onto Teo's glider and fly downwards. I sat there for a minute starring at nothing.

"Well aren't you going to do something?" Pan said coming up beside me.

"May I remind you I'm not a skilled professional in bison flying."? She growled as I crawled to the front of the saddle where the reins were located. I grabbed them looked at the rope in my hand. What do I do now?

"Um, Appa down?" Appa growled then started to go down.

"Good boy Appa! I guess bison flying isn't all that hard." I saw Aang and Katara, but mostly Aang fighting of some of the tanks. Appa landed in the middle of Aang and the tanks with a thud. He flipped the two tanks over like it was nothing.

"Whoa!" I yelled. Katara and Aang ran onto Appa and we flew away into the sky. We landed back at the temple and each of us climbed off of Appa.

"We're out of bombs." Teo said with worry in his voice.

"Where's that war balloon?"

"Hey look!" I said pointing to the massive red war balloon in the sky. We all watched as Sokka and the professor dropped the bombs onto the army of fire nation soldiers. But it didn't work.

"Come on you guys." I found my self-saying things out loud. I saw that they dropped something from the war balloon. A few moments past then a huge explosion shook the whole mountain. Black smoke rose from the bottom if the mounting and I had to close my eyes and cover my mouth.

Once the black smoke disappeared, you could see the fire nation army retreating in defeat. Everyone started to rejoice and laugh at this great victory. Then out from nowhere the war balloon came crashing down from the skies.

"No Sokka!" Katara cried. Aang pulled out his glider and dove downwards. I tried to see what was happening, but the thick clouds made it impossible. Aang came back up with Sokka and the professor. Everyone stated to cheer and celebrate again.

* * *

><p>"You know what, I'm really glad you guys all live here now. I realized it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And know you'll protect each other."<p>

'That means a lot coming from you." Teo said smiling.

"Aang you're right, as long as we have the skies we'll have the firenation on the run!" Everyone cheered more and more, but the professor looked sadden.

"Well we would love to stay and chat more about how we rule the skies, but we have a place to go and we're on limited time." I said walking over to Appa.

"No we're not." Sokka said.

"Look, right after this we are heading straight to the north pole. No stopping for anything. I just want to defeat the fire lord and have the world to go back to peace. So lets go." I motioned over towards Appa. Everyone said goodbye one more time until we all got in Appa's saddle and flew away.

"Well looks like someone has destination fever." Sokka mocked.

"Katara, can I push Sokka off of Appa's saddle and watch him fall to his death or do I have to sit here and listen to his craziness." Katara laughed and kept laughing.

"Your just mad because I saved the day and you didn't."

"What! No it isn't. But may I ask you what would happen if the firenation got their hands on the war balloon?"

"They retreated. They're never going to find it."

"Sure they won't."

"Hey guys lets try to think on the good side. We had a victory today. We showed the fire nation that we wont back down." Aang said trying to establish peace between us.

"Just one battle in a huge war. I guess your right. But how many people are brave enough to stand up to the firenation. Not many."

"Try to think on the bright side of life." Katara said.

"I do. Its just can we hurry it up with defeating the fire lord already. How hard is it to plan an attack."

"You're forgetting some of the obstacles. We have Zuko, Zhao, firenation guards who wills top at nothing to capture and maybe kill Aang." Sokka said trying to act smart and part of the conversation.

"If someone were to kill Aang they're stupid because he would be reincarnated or some shit like that."

"You do have a point, but they might try to injure him and capture him."

"Ya, remember when we got caught by Zhao he said he would keep me just barley alive."

"Right, then let's have two Avatars."

"I'm not following. Get another twelve-year-old boy in this group shave his head and put an arrow there. All he would have to do is stand there and look pretty. He gets captured by the firenation and the real Avatar can learn the rest of the elements in peace." I suggested.

"Risking another persons life to save Aang's isn't right." Katara said sternly.

"But since, Alia, you really want to have a double ganger for Aang why don't we just shave your head and put an arrow on it. Besides you can already bend two elements how hard would it be to pass of as the Avatar." Sokka said. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm taller then Aang and I have girly features." Everyone started laughing.

"Sure."

"And I don't like promoting peace sometimes. I would make a terrible Avatar."

"You know what your right. If you were the Avatar who knows how the world would be." Sokka fell over laughing. No one else was laughing, but him.

"Can I push him over now since he's vulnerable?" We all started to laugh again, but I kept a serious face because honestly I really wanted to push Sokka out of Appa's saddle.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad that's over with. Two episodes I hate in the first season. The Great Divide and this one. Anyway I might take long to update again. I have to right a speech on how optimism helps me overcome problem. Problem is I'm barely optimistic. In volleyball games at my school I'm always acting like a smart ass. I won't go into detail about that. So review and I'll see you next time hopefully if I don't die while giving my speech.<strong>


	25. Ice Cold Tundra aka Northern Water Tribe

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had to write a speech for class and memorize it. When I said it I completly forgot everything so I was in a really bad mood. But eventually I got over it and was able to finish writing the chapter. Anyway enjoy reading.**

** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, I only own Alia and her pet and some other characters.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not one to complain, but can Appa fly any higher?" Sokka said complaining.<p>

" I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole." Aang shouted.

"I love to. Climb on every one Sokka is ready for take off." Momo and Pan jumped onto Sokka's back and sat down.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara explained.

"And for what, we can't even find the northern water tribe. There is nothing up here. And who's idea was it to fly for two days straight?"

"It was my idea, because the last village we were in it took forever to get out of because someone who shall go unnamed was trying flirt with a girl that was so not into him." I said glaring at Sokka.

"I was not flirting with her, I was asking for directions!"

"Sure you were Sokka sure you were."

"Can we just have a moment of silence, please!"? Aang yelled. Everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you." A crackling noise broke our silence and ice rose out of the water. Aang steered Appa away quickly and we all hung on for our lives as Appa spun in the air and landed in the water. Ice formed quickly around Appa. I was the first to stand up.

"That was awesome, can we do it again!" I yelled. People in rafts came out from behind some of the icebergs.

"They're waterbender. We found the water tribe!" Katara rejoiced. Some people from a raft stepped onto the ice and climbed up on Appa to meet us.

"Who are you?" The man questioned.

"I'm Aang and that's Sokka, Katara and Alia." Aang said smiling.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm the Avatar, I've come here to master waterbending." Aang bowed and so did Sokka and Katara. He looked at me and I bowed, but the firenation way. I looked up, but he didn't seem to notice my mistake.

"It's an honor to meet you Avatar Aang. Follow us to the water tribe." The man got back into his raft and they unfroze Appa. The rafts circled around us as we swam toward the water tribe.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Aang pointed. I only saw a big wall of ice.<p>

"There what is?" I asked.

"The northern water tribe." Katara answered.

"We're finally here." Sokka said with awe is his voice. As we got closer I could see the water tribe insignia on the ice. The water bender formed a tunnel through the ice and the man gestured for us to go in first.

Appa swam into the tunnel. It had a nice bluish glow inside. We exited out of the tunnel and there was a wall of ice in front of us. I looked up and saw water benders at the top. They bended the ice away and water poured into where we were.

We drifted down something like a river and inside was beautiful. It must have taken years to build all of this. I saw that a wall of ice and snow surrounded the water tribe. People on the streets were smiling at us and waving. I waved back at them.

A riverboat sailed past us and a girl was sitting in it. I noticed Sokka was starring no not starring gawking at her. As her boat left us, he walked onto Appa's tail a still stared.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said.

"Ya, she is." I tapped Katara's shoulder and pointed at Sokka.

"Um, Sokka?" She asked.

"Yes." He said still starring.

"Sokka you're starring at her!" I yelled. He spun around and glared at me.

"Could you be any louder?"

" HEY EVERYONE SOKKA WAS STARRING AT THE PRETTY GIRL IN THE BOAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sokka lunged at me and we both fell into the water. Everyone laughed at us and Aang had to stop Appa and the person guiding us had to stop.

"Way to go dumbass." I hissed.

"If you never yelled we wouldn't be in this situation!" We swam towards Appa still arguing.

"If you weren't starring at that girl then I wouldn't have had to scream."

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked through chattering teeth. We climbed back onto Appa with soaked clothes.

"You have jealousy and attention issues." He said sniffling.

"What!" I glared at him.

"You heard me. You have attention and jealousy-" I tackled Sokka before he could finish the sentence. We landed right back n the water and people continued to laugh. We swam back to Appa and Katara separated us. I was shaking in my wet clothes.

When we landed some people took Appa away and we were all led to a room.

"This will be your room while you stay here. Dinner will be soon." A servant said. She bowed then walked out leaving all of us standing there. Well I was standing and shaking in my boots and so was Sokka.

"C-can I-I g-get a n-new p-pair of c-clothes?" I asked through shaking teeth. Katara gasped as she looked at me.

"Your lips are purple." She said. I was to cold to say something back. Katara and Aang ran out of the room to find some clothes, leaving Sokka and me alone in the room. I lifted my hands and made a small fire. I could feel the heat warming my hands. Sokka walked over to me and put his hands above the fire.

"Glad I'm a fire bender?" I said my chattering slowing down.

"Fine yes, I'm glad you're a fire bender." He said. Katara and Aang walked into the room and handed us each new clothes. I looked at the blue fabric and rolled my eyes. Sokka and Aang left the room so I could change. Katara helped me pull of my top and I took of my pants and boots.

She handed me the fluffy pants and I put them on. They were warm, I had to admit. She next handed me the shirt. I slipped in on with ease. Katara held out the parka and I shook my head.

"Fire bender." I said then handed her my wet clothes.

"An what am I suppose to do with these?" She asked.

"Dry them, duh." She sighed and we walked out of the room and the boys entered.

"You can't walk around with a shirt that has a firenation insignia on it." She said.

"It's a dragon, no one will care. Besides I'm with the Avatar." A servant came around the corner.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. She walked towards us.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered. I ignored her and snatched my clothes out of her hand.

" Yes, how may I help the Avatars friend?" She asked in a tinny voice. She had to be around nine or ten.

"Could you have these dry by the morning please." I said holding out my clothes. She looked at them and saw the dragon, but didn't say a word.

"Yes." She said and took my clothes away. I smiled as I turned to Katara. She rolled her eyes an Aang came back out to tell us we could come in.

"You know, you don't look half bad with water tribe clothes on." Sokka said. I kicked him and went over to my bag and pulled out a red apple.

"Don't spoil your appetite." Katara said.

"It's an apple don't worry." I said taking a bite into the apple as I sat down.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting down at the able the chief of the water tribe had prepared for us. There were so many options of food in front of me it was hard to decide.<p>

"To night, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from southern tribe and a noble girl from the earth kingdom. They have brought with them someone very special; someone who many of us believed disappeared from the world till now. The Avatar!" Everyone clapped and cheered at Aang.

"We also celebrate my daughters sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marring age." I recognized the princess as the one Sokka was starring at.

"Hey Sokka isn't that the girl you were star-"

"SHhhhh! Quiet the princess is speaking." He said covering my mouth.

"Thank you father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times." Princess Yue said in a beautiful voice.

"Now master Paku and his students will perform." I looked over towards three people waterbending. They moved the water in all different directions. I noticed someone walked behind me and it was Princess Yue. Sokka saw her and pushed me to the side so she could sit down.

"Hey!" I yelled, but not noticed.

"Hi there. Sokka southern water tribe." Sokka said trying to act cool.

"Very nice to meet you." She said to him. They both looked away from each other.

"Pathetic." I mumbled then placed my head on the cool table.

"So uh, you're a princess. You know back at my tribe I'm kind of like a prince myself," He said and Yue smiled.

"Prince of what?" Katara said joinign in.

"A lot of things. Do you mind, I'm trying to have a conversation here."?

" My apologize prince Sokka." Katara said and bowed her head. I laughed.

"So it looks like I'm going to be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could do an…activity together?"

"Do an activity?" Yue questioned.

"Fail Sokka just fail." He grabbed food and stuffed into his mouth.

"What is your name?" Yue asked me.

"Oh my name is Alia."

"Do you bend an element?"

"Yes?"

"Which one?"

"Earth?" She starred at me and smiled. I noticed Katara and Sokka were watching me as well.

"Interesting. I guess its good to have a earth bending teacher for the Avatar."

"I think I'll walk around a bit. All that eating makes me need to exercise."

"You barley touched any of the food!" Katara yelled.

" I wasn't hungry when we got here anyway."

"See I told you not to eat that apple." Katara said getting up from the table and walking beside me. I groaned as she started talking about something to do with food. As we were walking people smiled and bowed at us.

"Hey Katara, why is everyone starring and bowing a us?"

"Because we came here with the Avatar."

"Oh."

"Alia, do you ever miss Jet? I'm sorry if the question seems so sudden and I should have asked this a long time ago, but better late then never right?"

"Well I sort of do and I sort of don't. I wonder what is happening between all of them. After the dam incident I'm sure some people may have left. But in short, I do miss my brother. Even if he is phsyco, does that make me phyco to then?"

"Well, considering that you betrayed Zhao and your nation to come back with us. Then I would qualify you as phyco."

"Hey there, I was never associated with the firenation in the first place. That's why when princess Yue asked me which nation I was from I said Earth Kingdom." Katara laughed and pulled me into a hug.

The streets started to become dark and the moon shown down on us as we walked the streets. Everything was peaceful and calm. We walked back into our room and Sokka and Aang were already asleep.

"Night." I said to Katara once I was snuggled in my sleeping bag with Pan near my chest.

"Night. Sweet dreams." Katara said a blew out the small fire. I closed my yes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Alia wake up or we'll miss our first lesson." I heard Aang say, but it seemed like he was a million and one miles away. I mumbled something then turned over onto my side. Next thing I felt ice-cold water hit my face. I sprung up from the ground and looked a smirking Katara in the eye.<p>

"You know what, I've had so many rude awakening in the past, but ice cold water bended onto my face crosses the line!" I pulled up the water and through it at Katara. She dodged with ease and hit Sokka who was just coming into the room.

"AHHH! What was that for!"? He whined.

"Sorry, love to explain, but have training to go to." I said running out of the room and waiting for Katara and Aang to catch up. We walked down the hall and the little girl form yesterday came up to me.

"Here you go, your clothes all nice and dry." She said holding out my clothes.

"Thank you." I said taking the clothes and running back to our room. I stepped in and started to push Sokka out.

"Hey!"

"I need to change and why don't you find Yue and do your little 'activity' with her." I said laughing. I pulled off the stupid fluffy pants and to big of a shirt and changed back into my regular clothes. Some nice tight black pants. I grabbed my bag and dug in it to find a long sleeved dragon shirt. I slipped it on and pulled my boots back on then walked out of the room with Pan at my heels.

She jumped onto my shoulder and I had to push her off due to the weight. We started to run over to where Paku told Aang we would meet.

"I can't believe I get to learn water bending from a real water bending master." Katara said as we climbed the steps.

"I'm just glad we're at the North Pole." We reached the top of the stairs and watched for a few seconds as Paku bended some water.

"GOOD MORNING MASTER PAKU!" Aang yelled. Master Paku dropped the water.

"No please, March right in I'm not concentrating."

'Uh, this is my friends. Katara and Alia. The ones I told you about." Me and Katara both bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry, I think there ahs been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friends were girls. In our tribe it is forbidden for women to learn water bending. And besides how could I teach a fire bender how to bend water." He said taking a seat. Katara and I both glared at him. Well maybe my glare wasn't necessary, but Katara's was.

"Wait how did you-" Katara instantly interrupted me.

"What do you mean you won't teach me?" Katara said forgetting about how I was there also." I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no." She walked up to Paku angrily.

"No." he said sternly.

"But there must be other female water benders in your tribe."

"Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their water bending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take both of you as her students. Despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight." Katara whined.

"I can see that, but our tribe has customs rules."

"Well your rules stink."

"Ya they're not fair. If you won't teach Katara and Alia then-"

"Then what?"

"Then I won't learn from you." Aang started to walk away.

"Well have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you will do a great job."

"Wait Aang didn't mean that." Katara said as we ran up to Aang.

"You can't risk your training just for us. You have to learn from master Paku. Even if he is a big jerk." Aang nodded his head and Katara and I left.

* * *

><p>As Katara and I were walking I noticed she started to go in a different direction then of where our room was.<p>

"Hey Katara. Where are you going?" I asked her. She turned around and ran over to me.

"Sorry I thought you were following me."

"Ya I was, but I thought we would go back to our room and chill."

"As much as I would love to hang out with you and go exploring, I just can't. Healing lessons is the closest thing to water bending here. I at least want to learn something."

"Ok, its fine. I understand your intentions. I just thought maybe some girl time would be cool. But you go on an I'll catch up with you later."

"Alia, you can join me if you want to. I'm not trying to be exclusive."

"No no I don't want to learn how to heal. I mean it would be cool, but healing just isn't what I can see myself doing."

"Ok just be careful now and don't get into any trouble. I know you and trouble have a rocky relationship with each other! Katara shouted as we both walked away from one another taking different paths.

I nodded my head and kept walking down the street. I hummed a song my mom taught me when I was little. The Northern Water Tribe is just what she said it would be like. Beautiful and peaceful. Just like my mom. I walked around more wondering about things. They have to have some sort of record keeping here. I ran up to some adults that were talking.

"Excuse me do you know where I could-"

"How ignorant is she. Walking up to adults and interrupting their conversation." One lady sneered.

"Yes, just because she's traveling with the Avatar doesn't mean she gets special privileges." The other lady said to the other.

"Look, I'm sorry but-"

"There she goes again. Her parents must have not raised her well."

"Or maybe she was raised by a pack of wild hog monkeys."

My blood was really starting to boil. I am well educated and have excellent manners. That is 50% of the time. I could feel my inner fire blazing inside of me.

"Look ladies! I just-"

"Short temper she has."

"Very short. Might be even firenation. She has a hot head as well." The two threw back their heads and laughed. I growled in frustration. I started to storm away angrily from the two. I felt someone grab my shirt and that when lost it.

"Look I get it! I have a very bad temper and should wait my turn before asking adults! But may I remind you that I was barely bothering you!" I shouted at the person who I assumed was one of the ladies.

When I was fully calm I realized the person I was yelling at wasn't one of the ladies, but a young boy around the age of six.

"Sorry." He said running off. I hesitated for a moment then ran after him. If you were a bystander on the street that day, you might have been surprised you see a teenage girl chasing after a six year old boy screaming his head off. I continued to chase him then he entered a small hut. I stopped outside not knowing whether to go in or not. What if it were somebody's home.

"Hello?" I called out at the hut. No answer came back. After a few seconds of creepy staring I turned around and started to walk away.

"Who's there?" A voice answered. I turned back around to see boy with dark brown hair covering his eyes standing there outside the hut.

"Me?"

"Me who exactly?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I walked closer towards him. He was slightly taller then me but then again most boys are taller then me with the exception of Aang and a few others.

"Um my names Alia."

"Nice to meet you Alia, my names Hunter." Hunter held out his hand and I shook it. He took his hands and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He had freckles and a cut smile.

"Your pretty." He said looking at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself."

"Hunter, don't talk to the mean dragon lady." The little boy from earlier appeared from behind the curtain. Sangre laughed a walked over to the kid.

"Toby it's alight, she's not going to hurt you." Hunter said calming the little child down.

"Let me guess, he's your brother." I said smiling.

"Correct. Do you want to come inside for some tea?"

"Sure." I stepped inside of the hut. It was bigger on the inside then outside. In the idle there was a fire burning. Two other kids were trying to warm their hands with its flames. As I got closer to the fire it became bigger.

"Whoa! Did you see that Sangre, the fire got bigger!" The other figure in the hood nodded its head in agreement. I sat down near the fire and let the power of the flames soak into my body. How nice it felt o be warm for once in a long time.

"So Alia, how old are you?" Hunter asked me still holding Toby who was hiding his head in Hunters chest.

"I'm fourteen." I said not taking my eyes off of the flames.

"Really cause I'm thirteen!" That only makes us a year apart. When I realized where he was going with this I started to blush.

"Before Hunter forgets, I'm Nico and I'm twelve and that's Sangre. He's seventeen." I looked at Sangre, but he didn't seemed to be interested in the conversation.

"So where are your parents?"

" You mean our adoptive parents? Or our real ones?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No its fine. I actually think of them as real parents unlike most people." I noticed Hunter glanced at Sangre really quick and turned his attention back to me.

"So, do you bend an element? I heard that you were traveling with the Avatar." Nico asked pushing Hunter away.

"Ya, but its complicated what my element is. You would have to be older to understand the ways things work."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

" Because why."

" Because it's probably personal and you shouldn't bother her about it anymore." Sangre said speaking out. He pulled off his hood to reveal a dark skinned, dark haired, dark eyed teenager.

"Unexpected." I said out loud. He gave a deep chuckle. I blushed at my comment.

"Um hello? Are you forgetting something?" Hunter asked annoyed.

" Well I have a probablem, you see I need to look up records of people, but where do I find that type of information here."

"Information like that is kept with the family unless your family is noble or something then there would be a record book." Nico said.

" I'm back to square one, like always."

" I'm sure whatever your looking for you will find eventually." Hunter said putting his arms around me.

"Thanks."

"Your hair smells nice." I pushed Hunter away and stood up from the ground.

"I have to go find my friends, it was nice meeting all of you." I said waving back.

"Don't let the fire lady leave, she'll destroy us all!" Toby whined.

"What fire lady?" A man said as he entered the tent followed by a woman. The two adults looked at me for a second then the lady gasped and whispered something into his ear.

" Wait before you go and tell the chief there is a firenation spy here in the water tribe, let me tell you this. I'm traveling with the Avatar. Now I could be helping Aang with training or I could be a spy. Now which one do you think I am?" They hesitated to think.

"It's a honor to meet a friend of the Avatar." Lady said bowing. " I'm Ming and this is my husband Botan." The husband bowed as well.

"What brings you to our home?" Botan asked me.

"It's a long story."

"Well the sun I still high in the sky, so you have time." The woman said picking up Toby.

" I was trying to ask for help to find something from these two ladies and all they did was ridicule me. Then I guess Toby came up behind me and tugged on my shirt, I yelled at him thinking it was one of the ladies from before. Then he ran away and I felt bad so I chased after him then I got here and Hunter invited me in."

"I see. I'm sorry if he distracted you from trying to accomplish whatever it was. Maybe we can help you?"

"Well all I was looking for was some information on my mom and her family to see if she had relatives here. But-"

"Did you check the library, they're sure to have records of that."

"No, but Nico told me there was no records of people."

"Well, there are, but it's not official." Hunter said.

"I'm sorry I would love to stay longer but I have to find the library." I got up again and headed to the door.

"Wait let Sangre take you, I would hate for you to be yelled at again."

"But-"

"Sangre go with her." Sangre got up and walked over to be. He was taller then me by a lot.

"Thank you so much." I said bowing.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Its Alia." I said running out of the hut and into Sangre.

"I'm so sorry." I said trying to help him up.

"Its fine, just watch where you are going next time." He got up from the snowy ground and dusted him self of.

* * *

><p>He led me in silence all the way to the library. Occasionally we stopped in asked for directions. We found the library and walked inside. Books were everywhere.<p>

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"Don't get distracted. The records are over here." I followed him almost to the center of the library where there were one gigantic book and a few smaller ones. I blew over the book and dust went flying everywhere.

"That's crazy."

"Like I said people prefer to keep record of their family by themselves, but some get put into this book and others. Do you know the name of your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Look up his name then trace your family from there."

I took one deep breath and opened the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, but don't worry I will update if I get some reviews. I know you guys like my story, but I wont fully believe you love it until I see it. So that review button below ya you see it. Well click on it type in your review then submit. I will take any comment from anyone. LOve all of you see you next time :P<strong>


	26. The Book of Information

**Hey guys thanks for the 1 review! And I'm going to make this clear, that person just earned themselves a cookie. So ya they get a cookie and you don't. Go ask your mom to bake you some because I'm not. I'm just kidding, but seriously I'm not backing any cookies for anyone unless I'm paid for it. SO enjoy and review and you might, just might get a cookie. Who knows maybe your mom just might bake one for you if you're nice. I know my mom wouldn't.**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and opened the book. I carefully flipped through the think pages trying to find my grandfathers last name. After looking through a million pages I found his name.<p>

" Ren Sato." I mumbled.

"There should be more then just his name."

"He's dead, but he was married to a lady named Ai. They had three kid, two boys named Kuroda and Kayo. They also had a girl named Song. Wait, my mom's name is Song!" I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well what else does it say?"

"Umm, well there no records of my mom, but my grandmother and uncle are still living in the water tribe." I looked up at Sangre he had a smile on his face then it disappeared quickly.

"What I thought your mom moved away from the water tribe?"

" She did, but her parents must of come back. No, that still doesn't add up." I went back to the top and read the small passage again. Still nothing made sense.

"This is irritating!" I screamed. Sangre placed his hand reassuringly on my shoulder. I let out a big breath of air and read slower this time.

" Ren Sato. Married to Ai Katzumi. Had three children. Two sons named Kuroda and Kayo and a daughter named Song. Moved away to Earth Kingdom, then came back with son Kuroda and wife Ai. Died on the fifth month of the year."

"That's all?"

"Yep. Nothing but that. Nothing on my mom or other uncle."

"Like I said why keep track of people who moved away from the water tribe. Maybe you should look up your uncle?"

"What use would that be, he probably doesn't know me."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Sangre squeezed my hand softly and I sighed and looked up my uncle. I flipped through the pages trying to find Kuroda Sato. After minutes of flipping I found the name of five different Kuroda Sato's. I read each bio until I found one that looked familiar.

"I think I found him."

"Read it."

"Kuroda Sato. Born on the eleventh month of the year. Father Ren Sato (deceased) and mother Ai Katzumi. Siblings Kayo (deceased) and Song. Water bender lives with mother. Married to Mia Gin. No children."

"I thought your mom was dead?"

"I guess this was written before my mother died."

'Then your grandfather must of died before you were even born."

"Ya, I think this is enough information for now. Thanks for your help Sangre, but I need to find my friends." I walked away from him and the book.

"Bye." He said. I don't know why I didn't stay or look back. Sangre was ok for a seventeen year old with no blood parents. I just needed to be around people I actually know.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the library and into the street. The sun still wasn't low enough in the sky for me tog o back to the room. I sighed and walked around the water tribe. Seeing how advanced they were.<p>

I walked around a corner and someone slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I groaned in pain as I looked up at the sky. I shook my self out of the daze and looked up. A man around his late thirties was scrambling to pick up the food he spilled. I started to help him pick up the food.

"Here you go." I said handing him the food.

"Oh thank very much." He said. I handed him the food and he took a step then dropped it all again. I got down on my knees and picked up the food again. This time I noticed Sangre was helping me.

"What are you doing here?"

" I followed you, just curious to see what you might do." I sighed as I gathered the rest of the food.

"You two children are too kind. I really appreciate it. If its not trouble do you think you can help me carry this food back to my house. My wife is pregnant and I need her to stay healthy." He said looking at us.

"Sure, no problem." I said happily.

"Fine by me." Sangre said in a grumpy voice. I kicked him with my foot and he gave a yelped. I smiled and walked in the direction of the man.

* * *

><p>Minutes later we came to a fairly large, but not small home. He opened the door and Sangre and I entered him home.<p>

" Mia, Mom I'm home!" He shouted. A lovely woman appeared from behind a wall. She smiled at us and took some of the food from my hands and placed it in their kitchen. The house was so beautiful, it made Sangre's place look like crap. Well if it didn't look like crap already. Sangre let out a whistle as he peered into the living room.

"Thank you children for my husband with the food. It means a lot." She said in a soft voice.

"No problem. Come on Sangre lets go." I said pulling him towards the door.

"Wait!" The man said coming back towards us. " Don't you want an award for you generosity?" I thought about it then sided against it.

"No thanks, a good deed is its own award." Any other day I would have been jumping up and down asking for the reward, but I didn't feel like it right now.

"Surely there must be something you may want?" The woman asked. Still nothing came to my mind. I turned to Sangre maybe he wants something.

"Do you want something?" I asked Sangre.

"No, not really." The couple starred at us with star struck eyes. Then an elderly, but not to elderly woman appeared.

"Children who don't want anything in return for their good deeds? I've never heard such a thing in my life." The old lady laughed. Sangre and I chuckled weekly. The lady starred at me then came up close to my face. I tried to back away slowly, but she grabbed my hand.

"Why, you look just like my daughter Song." She said.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's is where I shall leave off due to tiredness. Might post the next chapter tomorrow or wait its already tomorrow. So I might post it in a few hours preferably twelve hopefully, Depends if I get my math homework done. I also have my friend's quinceanera to go to. Happy Birthday Alexia! She's probably never going to read this… Anyway please please please review. It brings joy to my eyes. I have a question to ask you guys, but maybe later like at the end of the story, well that's if I get to the end. All of these cliffhangers are blocking my way. Funny thing is I really just want to finish this up and be done with it and take a break. So why don't I just write the end already. Maybe because I'm a procrastinate. This chapter was suppose to be the end of the episode then two more chapters were to follow t and I were to be done. But it might be three to five chapters away from done pint. Anyway love you all and review.<strong>


	27. Family Reunion and More

**Hey guys, late Happy Valentines Day! Hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know I didn't. Read and review at the end, please.**

* * *

><p>The room fell in silence and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The old lady looked at me in anticipation, waiting to hear my answer. I looked over to Sangre and he shrugged his shoulder not caring what would happen next.<p>

"Um, that's or that was my mothers name." I finally said. The old lady wrapped her arms around me tightly and darted to cry. I looked to the man questioningly even when I knew what was going on.

" I'm sorry about that," He said to me then puling his mother away. " Mom, there are so many people with the name Song, this could be a coincidence." He said to her. His wife came over and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

" No Kuroda. Doesn't she look like Song?" The man studied my face for sometime then turned away.

"She looks like a fire bender to me." He said. I could hear Sangre chuckle and I sent a glare right his way. The woman shook her head and pulled out a piece of paper from her sleeve.

"Listen my son. A letter Song wrote to us after her second child was born. _Dear mother and brother, I am happy to tell you I have had my second child. She is a beautiful girl with dark brown wavy hair, blue eyes and very light skin. We decided to name her Alia. I hope one day you may get to see her and how much she resembles her father and me. I love you all and hope to see you again soon. Love Song._"

Everyone was in silence again after she finished reading the letter. She folded it right back up and put it in her sleeve. Without noticing, she took my arm and led me to a kitchen table and sat me down in a chair.

"If the letter doesn't convince you then questioning will have to do. I'm sorry dear that I have to do this, but your uncle doesn't believe me."

"Its fine." I said as Sangre sat down next to me.

" Do you have a brother?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"What is his name?"

"Jet."

"Where were you born?"

"An Earth kingdom village. Not to big and not to small."

"Do you bend an element?" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if my mother told them I could bend two elements and besides I never told Sangre or his family what I could and couldn't bend.

"Um well that depends. My mother was a waterbender and my dad was a fire bender so-"

"So you are firenation!" Sangre shouted out interrupting me. I growled and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Lets make this short, yes I bend an element. Fire or water, take your pick." I said smiling. The man looked at me in disbelief for a second and ran up and hugged me.

"You are my sisters child! I'm sorry I didn't realize this before. I'm glad your family has come back to the northern water tribe." He looked at me in the eyes and realized something was wrong. And yes something was wrong.

"My mom and dad aren't alive anymore. They died when a group of firenation soldiers attacked our village." They all paused and took in the words I said to them. I felt bad knowing that I just gave news that their daughter and sister had died.

"When did this happen?" My grandmother asked.

"When I was about six years old when it happened."

"Is your brother here with you?"

"No. He didn't die. He actually took care of me after our parents died. But he's still in the Earth kingdom with a group called the freedom fighters."

"Why isn't he here or why aren't you with him?"

"I decided to travel with the Avatar to stop the war. Jet didn't want to come with me, but he had a good reason."

" I thought I heard news of the Avatar in the water tribe, but I thought it was just a hoax. I'm glad I get to see at least one of my grandchildren before I die."

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

Sangre and I spent the last two hours talking to them about how my life has been and what adventures I have gone on with he Avatar. My uncle started to talk about how my mother was and all the trouble she got into. We laughed and had dinner. When the sky started tog row darker we made our decision to leave.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. I appreciate it." I gave them another hug then stepped back.

"No thank you Alia my child. If you never had the heart and courage to find out your mothers family then I would have never known about you or your brother Jet. I wish you safe travels with the Avatar. And don't forget to see us before you leave."

We hugged again then walked out the door and into the cold air. We walked I silence before coming to a split road. One leading back to where I was staying and the other leading to where Sangre lived.

"Well, thanks Sangre for everything I guess." I hugged him and he hugged me.

"Don't forget to come by and say goodbye to my family also before you leave. Promise" He said still holding onto me.

"Promise." It was the perfect moment. I didn't want to ruin it, but I couldn't get attached to people like this. I kissed him then pulled away from him and started to walk away. I turned around to see he was stills standing there watching me.

'Tell you family I said thank you!" I shouted then started to run back to my room. I walked in and everyone was lying on the floor.

"Hey Alia, where have you been?" Aang asked sounding tired.

"Oh no where in particular. I was just taking a walk." I said casually then sitting down. Everyone seemed so glum.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like Master Paku, he's such a horrible teacher. And he won't teach you guys how to waterbend." Aang said.

"Well why don't you just teach Katara the moves Master Paku taught you."

"That's it!" Katara said quickly standing up. " Aang, you can teach me whatever Paku teaches you. And we can both learn waterbending!" The two ran out of the hut to go practice waterbending. I sighed and looked over to Sokka who still had his face in his pillow.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Its Princess Yue. One moment she wants to see me then when I go and see her she turns me down. I just don't get it, she seemed so into me."

"Well maybe she's going through some difficult times right now and she's confused. Did you ever think of that?"

"No, but its just weird. You know that feeling you like someone, but your not sure they like you back in the same way you like them."

"I have never had that feeling before, usually people like me the same way I like them." I said laughing bit trying to lighten his mood.

"Lucky you."

"Oh come on Sokka cheer up! What me to tell you a girl secret?"

"Girl secret?"

"Ya do you want to know our secrets?"

"Sure."

"You have to swear you won't tell any other boys ok."

"I swear on my life."

"Ok, girls sometimes like to play hard to get and they just love to see a guy **(A/N: Sorry for any girls reading this that don't relate to these things. I making this up not all girls play this way. Sorry boys but that's how it goes.) **fight to get her attention. And that's what Yue's doing. She's playing hard to get."

"So I play hard to get also?"

"No, that ruins her fun then she might think your ignorant and a total douche bag. What you do you fight for her attention no matter what. If she runs from you run after her. Grab her and don't let go."

" Thanks Alia. I'll try that next time-" Sokka was cut short with Katara storming into the room with all of her fury.

"That selfish, stubborn no good! Uh I can't even think of a name for him!" Katara screeched. I stood up and walked over to her. Then Aang came into the room seeming mad as well.

"Ok, for the last time tonight. What is wrong?"

"Its Master Paku. He caught Aang teaching me waterbending and he won't teach Aang waterbending anymore. This is unbelievable." She sank to the ground and sighed heavily as if she had the world on her shoulders.

" Well there's nothing we can do-"

"No there is something we can do. I'm going to talk to the chief and have this problem fixed." She got up from the floor and made her way over to the door.

"Well it's to late a night to be knocking on the Chief's door, why not wait till the morning to start an argument?"

"Good point. Lets all get some sleep and tomorrow we fix the problem in the morning."

We all snuggled down in our sleeping bags with the exception of Aang who slept with a blanket. We all said our goodnights then closed our eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Katara woke up all of us. I snuggled deeper into my sleeping bag thinking she would be to eager to go and complain, but sadly I was wrong. She kicked my side and I'm 99.9 percent sure she broke a rib.<p>

Katara walking ahead of us was unaware that we were lagging behind. We reached the royal palace and she requested a meeting with the Chief. The request was granted and we waited as everyone sat down.

"What do you want me to do? Force master Paku to take Aang back as his student?" The Chief asked.

"Yes, please." Katara answered.

"I'm suspecting he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Katara hesitated for a moment and looked back to Aang.

"Fine."

"I'm waiting little girl." Paku purred. Katara clenched her fists together then yelled.

"No way I'm apologizing to a sorrow old man like you!" She yelled. The ice around her started to crack and two vases of water broke.

"Uh Katara?" Aang said

"I'll be outside if your man enough to fight me." Everyone gasped and Paku frowned as Katara walked away from us.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said trying to make everyone happy again.

"I think she did." Sokka said. I groaned and started to walk after her.

* * *

><p>Katara was pinned with in spikes of ice struggling to get out. Master Paku started to walk away until he picked up Katara's necklace.<p>

"This is my necklace." He said.

"Ok, that says a lot about him." I said. Sokka laughed and Aang gave me a weird face. " I'll tell you later."

"No it's not its mine. Give it back." Katara said still struggling.

"I made this sixty years ago. For the love of my life. For Kama."

"My gran-gran was supposed to marry you?"

" I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you. Did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran-gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid customs run her life, that's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Princess Yue started to cry and she ran away. Sokka looked at Aang and me.

"Well what are you waiting for? Run after her!" I yelled. Sokka did as I asked and ran after Yue.

After Sokka left Paku decided he would take Aang back as his student. He talked with the chief and they agreed that women could learn waterbending. We all rejoiced and went back to our room. Sokka was already asleep so we decided we might as well get some rest. Everything was working out just fine for us.

* * *

><p><strong>What a happy ending for all of us. Well except for Sokka. Have a nice presidents day weekend everyone! Please review it greatly appreciated and well it's almost the end of the story so what do you have to lose.<strong>


	28. Siege of the North Part 1

**Hey guys! I worked somewhat hard on tis chapter, since it's the second to last one. Anyway enjoy reading and make sure to review at the end. Motivation and happiness keeps this story alive in my head.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the ground watching Katara spar with another student. He through a ball of ice at her, but she turned it back to water and through it at him. Holding him up in a wall of ice.<p>

"Nice try pupil Zangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge." Master Paku said. He unfroze the boy and he fell to the ground.

"Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" I looked up towards the sky trying to avoid eye contact. Everyone else had gone except Aang and me. Seeing what Katara did to all the other boys I didn't want to be another victim.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly then any student I have ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and heard work. You can accomplish anything. Raw talent alone is not enough." We all turned our attention to Aang, who was spinning Momo on a ball of air.

"Pupil Aang."

"Yes Master Paku?"

"Care to step into the sparring circle. I figure since you found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered water bending."

"I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out."

Aang pulled all of the snow onto him and made a snowman. Momo attacked snowman Aang. Master Paku and Katara shook their heads.

"Who hasn't had a chance t fight Katara yet?" Master Paku asked. I looked away again but I think that gave me away.

"Pupil Alia," He said. " My second girl water-bending student. Have you had a turn with Katara yet?" I sighed then looked at him.

"No Maser Paku I haven't had a turn with Katara." He motioned for me to stand and I did. Katara had a cat like smile on her face.

"Are you ready to lose?" She asked.

"Bitch please, you're the one who is going to lose!" I said laughing. Katara laughed as well. I felt better knowing this was just going to be a friendly competition.

"Go!" Paku yelled signaling us to start.

Katara and I circled each other for a few moments. I was waiting for her to make the first move. I learnt a lot from watching her spar with all the other boys.

"If you didn't slack off and come to lessons more often, then maybe you wouldn't be afraid to fight."

"Stop trying to make yourself feel better Katara. You know I'll win." I purred. She pulled water from the ground and sent it flying at me. I was able to catch it. I formed the water into ice daggers and shot them at her. She dodged every single one.

"Is that all you got? A baby can do better then that."

I growled then attacked again. It went back and forth for a while. Everyone was watching in anticipation to see who would be the winner. I knocked Katara down and saw that she had trouble getting back up. I froze the area of water around her and it turned to ice. She slipped and fell right back down.

I picked up more water and through it at her. She was pushed up against a wall and I froze the water trapping her. She glared daggers at me. But the match was over and I won. The boys on the sidelines cheered.

I walked up to Katara. And looked her in the eye.

"What?" She asked struggling to get free. " Unfreeze me now."

"Why? You don't remember. I'm very sure you had my brother pinned against a tree like this before." She stopped struggling and looked at me. I laughed and she did also. I let her down gently and we hugged.

"For a moment I thought you were serious."

" I know."

"That was very good pupil Alia, maybe with some more training you might be good as Katara."

"But I beat her!"

"Winning a sparring match doesn't mean your better then her. It was by luck. Maybe if you show up to lessons more often, you might learn more advanced moves."

"I already know advanced moves!" He walked away and I let out a frustrated cry. I noticed black stuff on the ground. I bent down and picked it up. It looked like snow. I looked up to the sky and the back stuff was falling down.

" Oh no." Katara said gasping. I ran over to her.

"What's wrong and what is this stuff?"

"Its soot. I saw it before the firenation attacked my village." I looked up to the sky again and back to Katara and Aang.

"I think now is the time they're planning to attack." They both nodded their heads. We started running to the palace, but I stopped suddenly.

"Alia come on we don't have time to stop." Aang said.

"I'll catch up with you two later. I need to do something first." Katara took a step towards me but Aang held put his arm and nodded. I nodded back and started running in a different direction. I went back to where we were staying and grabbed my bag.

"Hey what's going on?" Pan said coming up to me. I haven't seen her in days.

"The firenation is attacking." I started to change my clothes.

"What! How could you change your clothes in a time like this?" I slipped off my shirt and replaced it with one that had a firenation symbol and dragon on it. I removed my pants and changed them as well.

"You can't step out there like that. You most certainty look like a the firenation now." I pulled my boots on quickly then stood up.

"You'll see why." I put my hair into a high ponytail then slipped a furry jacket on. I headed towards the door.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked her. She ran towards me and we left the room. People were running around in a panic. I tried to dodge some of the people, but they were pushing and shoving. I tripped three times.

* * *

><p>I finally came to Sangre's house. Without hesitating I walked in. Toby was crying into the arms of his mother Ming, their father Botan and Sangre was comforting Hunter and Nico. They all turned to their attention to Pan and me. Toby screamed even more when he saw the red I was wearing.<p>

"The firenation, they are all ready here!" Nico shouted. I held up my hands. Botan and Sangre both stood up and looked at me.

"I guess you guys know about the firenation already." I said softly.

"Alia!" Hunter yelled and he ran up and hugged me. Nico, Sangre and Toby did the same.

"Hey guys." I said gasping for breath.

"Give her some room." Botan said as he pried the boys off of me.

"What brings you here and why are you dressed like that?" Ming asked taking my hands.

"I came to warn you about the firenation. But I guess it's to late now. I also wanted to make sure all of you were ok."

"Thank you, we are fine."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hunter asked.

"I plan to help in the war. I only came here for a brief moment. I have to get back to my friends."

" They will need volunteers to help fight. I'll help." Botan said.

"No you need to stay here and protect your family." He nodded and sat back down. I turned around and started to walk out.

"I'll help you." Sangre said. I turned around and shook my head.

"Stay with your family."

"No I'll help you." I sighed then looked at his mother. She nodded her head. Is sighed then grabbed his arm pulling him the whole way to the palace.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been and who is that?" Sokka whispered.<p>

"A friend, he's going to help us." We all sat down and the chief started to speak.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The firenation is on our doorsteps. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me. Knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe." Sangre squeezed my hand tightly. " But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in!" Sokka said.

"Sokka sit down!" I said sharply. I almost stood up but Sangre pulled me back down. Sokka went up to go receive his mark. Katara and I started to cry.

* * *

><p>"The stillness before battle is unbearable, such a quiet dread." The chief said to Aang as we looked over the water tribe.<p>

"I wasn't there when the firenation attacked my people. I'm going to make a difference this time." The chief looked at me and his eyes widened.

" You are firenation. This must be hard for you, standing up against your people." He said.

"No it isn't. My people killed my parents. The only hard part about this is, I will be killing innocent lives that never wanted to part take in this war." Sangre squeezed my hand reassuringly again.

"Alia who is this?" Katara asked looking at Sangre.

"A friend. He is going to help us."

"How?" Aang said. Then a wave of water pushed Aang back. I looked behind me and saw Sangre with his hands pushed outward.

"Sangre is one of my best waterbending students. He is a master to be exact." Master Paku said coming from behind a corner. I smiled at Sangre and Aang laughed.

* * *

><p>We were all standing at the wall looking over the horizon. Then something bright came flying to us. We all continued to stare at it, until it hit the wall and everyone went flying. I landed in the snow harshly.<p>

"How could no one see that coming."? I mumbled then Sangre pulled me to my feet. Fireballs were flying over our heads. We ran to where Katara and Sokka were. Sokka ran off wit some other soldiers and I stayed with Katara.

The whole day the firenation kept attacking with fireballs. Katara, Sangre and I were fighting to stop them form-destroying things. The sky started to darken and it was becoming twilight. We were standing with Princess Yue when the firenation stopped firing.

Aang came back exhausted from all the fighting.

"I can't do it, I can't do it." Aang said sitting on the ground.

"What wrong Aang?" I asked kneeling down beside him.

"I must have taken out a dozen fire navy ships, but there's just to many. I can't fight them all."

"But you have to. You're the Avatar." Princess Yue pleaded.

"I'm just one kid." Aang put is head between his knees. Katara and I started to reassure him that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>Night fell and there was no more attacking. Sangre went home to check on his family while Katara, Aang, Princess Yue and I were watching the moon.<p>

"Legend says that the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Yue said.

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night."

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

"The spirits." Aang chimed in.

"What about the spirits?" I asked.

"Maybe I can find them and get their help?"

"How can you do that?"

"The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Aang can talk to them."

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle."

" Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the firenation," There was silence between all of us and Aang's crazy dream. "Or wisdom, that's good to."

"The only problem is last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you going to get there this time?"

"I have an idea. Follow me."

We all followed Yue through the palace and to a wooden door. She opened it and Aang was the first to step inside. We heard him gasp and start to run around. I went next and it was amazing inside.

It was really warm and there was a pond and in the back was a little shrine with a waterfall behind it. We all ran to catch up with Aang who was rolling around in the grass.

"Your right Yue I can feel something. It's so…tranquil." Aang sat down and started to meditate. Minutes passed and Aang was still meditating.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked.

"He's meditating. Trying to crossover into the sprit world. It takes all his concentration."

"Well it doesn't seem like its working." I sneered.

"How about some quiet!" Aang snapped at all of us. " Come on guys, I can hear every word you're saying!" Katara, Yue and I all shut up and stopped talking.

Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow and Yue gasped. "Is he ok?"

"He crossed into the spirit world. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help?" Yue started to walk away.

"No everything is fine, Katara and I are his friends and we can handle protecting him against anything." I said boldly.

"Well aren't you to big girls now?" A voice said. I turned my head to no one other than prince Zuko walking up to us. " Hand him over and I won't have to hurt any of you."

Katara stepped in front of me and got into a fighting position. I walked over to Yue.

"Lets go find Sokka." I said. Yue nodded her head and we ran off to go find help. We left the sanctuary and ran down the streets of the northern water tribe. As we ran the sun started to rise I started to have a bad feeling that Katara wouldn't be able to stop Zuko.

"Yue wait." I said. We came to halt.

"We don't have time."

"No, go find Sokka. I'm going to go back and help Katara. I have a bad feeling she's not doing so well."

"But-"

"Go!" I said as I started to run back to the oasis. I got to the door and went inside. As soon as I stepped in I saw Zuko knock Katara against a post. She fell to ground and didn't get back up. Zuko grabbed Aang by his shirt collar and started to carry him away.

"Stop!" I screeched and shot fire at Zuko. He dropped Aang and got into a fighting stance. But a fight is not what I was looking for. I dropped to my knees and he relaxed a little.

"I don't want to fight you."

**Cliffhanger anyone? I know, but the episode also ended in somewhat of a cliffhanger. So the question is 'Why doesn't Alia want to kick Zuko's ass?' well review and just maybe you'll find out what may happen. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time that's if I have time and depending on the motivation I give my self.**


	29. Siege of the North Part 2

**I'm sorry this took long I literally procrastinated through the whole things. I started typing and I hated what I wrote and left it alone, then I had a class trip and I math competition to prepare for. The math competition was yesterday and my partner and I lost. But thats in the past and we focus on the future now. So go read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>" What do you want?" He spat. I stood up and tried to keep my cool.<p>

"The Avatar." I pointed to Aang. "I'm his friend. You're not going to take him anywhere without me." He shot fire at me but I dodged.

"I said I don't want to fight, I just want to make sure Aang won't get hurt." He wasn't listening to me. Zuko picked up Aang and started to carry him off. I followed right behind him.

Zuko turned around and saw that I was right behind him. He looked displeased, but I didn't care. As long as Aang is all right then I won't have to kick his ass.

We climbed stairs that led out of the oasis and into a blizzard. It was a bad decision to change my clothes, I felt like a Popsicle. I tried making a fire in my hands but the wind kept blowing it out.

Minutes had passed and the wind started to blow harder and harder. My feet sank about a foot and I was shuffling through the snow.

I heard something starting to crack and looked down at the ground. The ice was starting to break. Zuko took off running and I followed closely behind him. We both tripped and fell into the snow.

I sat up and looked at the now empty space behind me. I noticed Aang was lying in the snow and decided to go and pick him up. But Zuko pushed me back and grabbed Aang by his shirt again.

He dragged Aang to a cave and I followed. Zuko threw Aang aside like a rag doll and started to tie his hands and feet together. I sat down by Aang and pulled my knees up to my chest. After he was done tying Aang he grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I jerked my arm away and got into a defensive form. He took another step towards me and tried to grab me.

" I will attack you if you try that again. I'm just here to make sure Aang will be ok. You and me fighting won't solve any problems; it will just make matters worst. "

Zuko backed off and sat down on the floor. I walked over to Aang and sat down next to him. It was quiet for a few seconds before Zuko started to speak.

" I finally have him. But I can't get him home." Zuko said. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Why, what's standing in your way."

" This blizzard. There always has to be something. Not that either of you would understand. Your like my sister, everything always came easy to her."

"What's so great about her that everything comes easy?"

"She's a fire bending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says was lucky to be born."

"Oh." I started to feel sorry for Zuko.

" I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

"Me to. Both my parents died when I was little and my brother took care of me. But I still had to learn to fend for myself sometimes. And I guess everything that has happened in my life has made me who I am."

" You should count yourself lucky."

"Why? What luck do I have."?

"You have friends who are like a family. They love you and respect you. My father hates me."

I stood up and walked over to Zuko. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Then he isn't your father. A true father wouldn't do this to his son." I looked at the scar on his face but he turned away.

" I want him tor respect me and by capturing the Avatar and bringing him home-"

"You think if you just hand Aang over to your father, he will respect you?"

"Yes."

"Well then your stupid." I walked back over to Aang and sat down. He was impossible to talk to. Ignorant, stubborn and blind are the three words that describe him the most.

I looked at Aang and his arrow glowed then his eyes opened. He stood up and looked at us.

"Welcome back." Zuko said.

"Good to be back."

Aang sucked air in his mouth and blew it out. Zuko hit the stonewall behind him. I took my chance and helped Aang to his feet. He hoped his way about and I ran beside him. Aang tripped in the snow and before I could turn around Zuko had already grabbed Aang. I felt something go over my head and I looked up.

"Appa!" Aang and I yelled at the same time.

Appa landed on the ground and Katara ran over to us. Zuko through Aang aside and I walk to Aang and tried to untie the rope around his hands and feet.

" Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Trust me Zuko its not going to be much of a match."

Zuko shot fire at Katara, but she blocked it with water. Katara made a wave of water rush at Zuko then she froze him in the air and dripped him to the ground. Zuko was out cold.

"That was awesome!" I screamed. Sokka ran over to Aang and me and started to cut off the rope with his boomerang.

"Hey, this is some quality rope." Sokka said looking at the rope.

"We need to get to the oasis. The spirits are in trouble."

We all ran back to Appa and climbed on. I looked at Aang ready for us to take off, but he paused and looked at Zuko.

" Wait we can't just leave him here."

" Sure we can, lets go." Sokka urged Aang.

" No, if we leave him here then he'll die." Aang jumped off of Appa and ran over to unconscious Zuko. Aang picked him up and came back to Appa. I felt something rub against my arm and it was Pan.

"Hey there kitty cat." I cooed. She jumped into my arms and started to purr and rub against my clothes.

"Ya that makes sense, lets bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us."

"Oh shut up Sokka. How about we leave you here instead." I said hitting him.

* * *

><p>As we flew back to the oasis Princess Yue and Aang started to feel faint. We started to fly faster. We got to the oasis just in time to see Zhao. We were prepared to attack.<p>

"Don't bother." He said and held up a fist to the bag he was holding. We all calmed down and stopped.

"Zhao don't" Aang pleaded

" This is my destiny, to destroy the moon and the water tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the water tribe. It will hurt everyone including you. Without the moon everything will fall out of balance. You will have no idea what chaos that will unleash on the world."

"He is right Zhao" I turned to Iron standing in the middle of Aang and Zhao.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover toy treachery."

"I'm no trader Zhao. The firenation needs the moon to. We all depend on the balance. What ever you do to that spirit, I will unleash to you ten fold. Let it go now!"

There was silence and Zhao got on his knee and dumped the spirit back into the pond. Then out of nowhere he thrashed fire at the fish and the sky went dark. Iroh started to fight Zhao and his soldiers.

Zhao got away and we all stood near the pond looking at the dead spirit. Iroh picked up the fish and held it up for us to see.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked sniffling.

"There's no hope now. Its over."

"No it's not over." Aang said, but his voice was different. His tattoos and eyes started to glow very bright. He walked into the water and went to the center of the pond. The other sprit circled him and it started to glow as well.

Quickly Aang disappeared into the water and the water started to glow. A water spirit formed from the water and it started to walk through the city.

Iroh tried putting the fish back in the water but it was useless.

"Its to late. Its dead." Katara said.

" You have been touched by the moon spirit, some of its life is in you." We all looked at Yue.

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back?" Yue got up and walked over to Iroh.

"No, you don't have to do that." Sokka argued and held onto Yue.

"Its my duty Sokka."

"I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you."

" I have to do this." Yue slipped out of Sokka hand and put it onto the dead spirits body.

A light started to shine then it disappeared. Yue fell to the ground and Sokka caught her. He held her close for a minute.

"She's gone."

"Sokka, I'm sorry." I walked over to him and sat down beside him a Yue.

After a few minutes Yue's body disappeared and the fish started to glow. Iroh laced the sprit in the water and it started to glow again. A ghostly figure emerged and it was Yue.

"Good bye Sokka, I'll always be with you." Yue bent down and kissed Sokka then disappeared again. The sky returned to normal again.

"Is it over now?" I asked. " I mean is everything back to normal?"

" I think so." Iroh replied. He got up and left the oasis and left Me, Katara and Sokka sitting there. Then we got up and walked out of the oasis as well. Katara and I stood with master Paku while Sokka talked to the Chief.

" I've decided to go to the south pole some other bender and healers want to join me its time we help rebuild our sister tribe." Paku said to us.

"What about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending." Katara said.

" Well, then I guess its great he has a master water bending friend and a almost master water bending friend."

"Hey, wait a minute. I practice just as much as Katara does and yet she still becomes a master and I don't? That's jacked up Master Paku. I deserved the title just as much as Katara does."

"Fine what ever will make you happy."

He dismissed us and Katara and I walked way laughing. We stopped laughing as we stood behind Aang. He turned round and looked at both of us. Katara stepped towards him and they hugged. I joined in on the hug as well.

Sokka stood beside us and we all looked out over the horizon.

"So, what happens next? Are we going back to the Earth Kingdom?" I asked cheerfully.

"I guess so." Aang replied.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end you guys! I rally appreciate all of the support and encouragement you guys gave me over the last few months and I promise you I will never procrastinate on a chapter again no matter how much I want to. Anyway I want you guys tor review your heart out on this last chapter and make me feel special. No I'm kidding but just look out for the next book in this. You never know when I might start it. Probably in a week or two depends. Love you all and goodnight.<strong>


End file.
